


Coffee, Cookies, and Cats

by Junliet



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2014 Cup of China, Angst, Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Jun is a cat, M/M, Pining, coffee shop AU, injury mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 67,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/pseuds/Junliet
Summary: Javier, Patrick, Scott, Michal, and Keegan all own a coffee shop together in Toronto. Tessa runs a baking business but she desperately needs more help. When Javier advises her to hire someone to help out, he didn't consider that he might fall for that young man((AKA: I don't even know but I needed fluff after Worlds so here))





	1. Cappuccino

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone again! I took a break from writing during Worlds because I didn't think I'd cope emotionally if I tried to write as well. I have mixed feelings about the podium so I won't go into them here.
> 
> Welcome to this new story! I have no idea where it's going, and no idea what will happen later, so yeah, updates may be few and far between and I can only apologise for that. In May/June I have big exams so I'm doing more work for them as well, which cuts into writing time. I will still try and upload when I can.
> 
> Please enjoy this story xxx

Cappuccino

_Possibly the most popular type of coffee in the world. Made with one shot of espresso, one layer of steamed milk, and is then topped with frothy milk. This can be topped with chocolate shavings or powder. In Italy, this is traditionally drunk at breakfast._

“One hot chocolate, one latte, and one special kitty cappuccino,” Javier said with a soft smile as he put the mugs down on the table. The young lady at the table gasped at the small cat ears sitting atop her cappuccino made from the foam, and Javier turned away from the table, leaving with a little wave. “If you need anything, just wave me over!”

He hummed as he made his way back behind the counter, cleaning off the coffee machine with a grin. One of his co-workers clapped him on the back.

“Scott is totally whipped right now,” Javier and the other both looked over to where Scott was leaning on the counter, making dreamy eyes at the lady who had walked in, carrying several white boxes.

“Morning boys!” She called, somehow balancing them on one hand. “Here are your sweet treats for the day!”

“Morning Tessa!” Javier waved and grinned as Scott took the boxes from her, nearly dropping them as he sighed dreamily. “How’s everything going for you? You want your usual?”

“Javier, you’re a life saver,” she chuckled, leaning on the counter. “Thanks for getting those for me Scott!”

“Yeah, no problem!” Scott’s face flushed bright red and the other co-workers chuckled as they watched him.

“So,” Javier turned towards the machine, frothing the coconut milk in Tessa’s hazelnut latte, “how is everything going in the baking department? How was that wedding last weekend?”

“It was great! Well, at least, they seemed to enjoy the cake so that’s all that really matters to me I guess.”

“Any new offers?” Javier asked, filling up her to-go cup. He poured in the milk, creating a pretty flower design.

“Yeah, about eighteen. I’m rushed off my feet Javi, I really am.” Tessa groaned slightly. “I need help. Or someone to work with me.”

“Put out a job offer?” Javier shrugged. “I have no idea how it works. It’s just the five of us here. That’s how it is, that’s how it’s always been, and that’s how it always will be. But you should get like an apprentice or something.”

“This,” Tessa gestured to Javier as she took a sip of her coffee, “this is why you’re the brains of your group.”

Javier snorted slightly, shaking his head as he pushed his glasses further up his nose. “Then what are the others, huh?”

“Easy,” Tessa grinned, “you’re the brains, Patrick’s the mouthy one who should never work with customers,” Javier laughed at that, “Michal is the funny one, Keegan’s the brawn, and Scott is definitely the beauty.”

“Gee, thanks Tessa,” Javier laughed, “I guess you’re immune to my wonderful Spanish charms then.”

“Oh shut up Javier,” She laughed, picking up her cup. She slid the coins across the counter only to be given them straight back.

“On the house,” Javier said sincerely, waving at Tessa as she left.

“Dude,” Javier turned around to see Scott staring at the door, “dude, Javi, did… did she just call me the beauty?”

“Oh, Jesus Christ, here we go.” Patrick groaned, shaking his head slightly. “Every time that woman comes in here, your productivity goes down to zero.”

“Let him live,” Michal elbowed Patrick lightly. “It’s cute. He’s so in love, it’s adorable.”

“He’s just like you were all those years ago.” Keegan added. “Anyway, come on, we need to lay out these pastries and everything before the morning rush. Don’t want Tessa’s hard work to go to waste.”

“It would be a crime after all,” Javier elbowed Scott lightly, knocking him into action.

For all their joking, the five of them set to work efficiently. Michal and Keegan cleaned up the tables that weren’t occupied, as Patrick and Scott set out the pastries and set the towers of clean cups out. Javier remained ready to serve any customers who came in and, just as Michal finished drying the last table, a rush of Canadian businessmen came into the tiny shop. The five guys worked together efficiently, serving them their coffees and maintaining control through the rush. Javier hummed to himself as he waved to the last businessman with a grin.

“Another morning successfully navigated guys.”

Patrick nodded, setting out yet more pastries of Tessa’s in the display cabinet. Scott, doing a stock check, frowned.

“These are selling faster than we thought. We need to call Tess and get more in, or we’ll have to take them off the menu.”

“There’s the phone then,” Javier gestured to it with his shoulder as he washed up the pile of dirty mugs. “Off you go, Lover Boy.”

“I hate all of you,” Scott grumbled as he picked up the phone. “Hey Tess, it’s me, Scott. Yeah, um, we’re running pretty low on your cookies… I know… Yeah, that sucks Tess… If you’re too busy, don’t worry about coming over. One of us can pick them up--…” he moved the phone away from his ear, looking at Javier. “She just told me to thank you and said that she found someone. She’ll be sending him over soon.” Javier gave him a thumbs up. “Alright Tess, see you tomorrow! Bye!” Scott hung up the phone before he glared at Javier. “Did you give her dating advice?”

Javier nearly dropped the mug he was holding, laughing. “What? What the hell gave you that impression?”

“Well, you see, Tess said “Oh! Thank Javier! I found a guy to help with the problem! He’s kind of young, floppy black hair, large brown eyes, Japanese, I think. He’s cute.” Now, I don’t know what Tessa’s problem is, but I’m assuming she’s not getting enough. Dude, what did you say to her?”

Javier doubled over laughing. “Oh Scott, you’re so wrong. She was looking for someone to help her with her work. She’s got so many orders recently she can’t keep track of them and she can’t keep up at all. I suggested that she get an apprentice or something, and it sounds like she found one. Good for her.”

“So he’s not her boyfriend?” Scott said softly.

“No,” Javier sniggered, drying his hands.

“So I still have a chance?”

“Did you have a chance to begin with?” Javier asked, earning a smack from Scott on the shoulder. “Alright alright! Yes, you still have a chance.”

Scott grinned and filled up their coffee bean container with renewed vigour. Patrick and Javier made eye contact and chuckled, shaking their heads.

Business continued steadily, and Javier was very glad that Scott had called Tessa. They were running dangerously low on cookies and needed more as soon as possible.

“Excuse me? Uh, this is coffee shop?” Michal was working the counter at that point, and he raised an eyebrow at the guy standing in front of him. His face was half hidden by a tower of white boxes, and he had floppy black hair that was pushed out of his large, nearly black eyes. Michal nodded slowly.

“Yeah, we’re the coffee shop. Are you Tessa’s guy?”

The Japanese man tilted his head and nodded slowly. “I work for Virtue-san.”

“Yeah, pretty sure she’ll say to just call her Tessa.” Michal chuckled. “Oi! Javi! Help this kid carry the stuff to the storeroom.”

Javier finished making one of his signature kitty cappuccinos, and he carried it over to the pair. He glanced up, eyes widening as he dropped the drink in shock.

The man standing before him was beautiful, with brown eyes that drew Javier’s eyes in and seemed to ensnare his soul. Javier’s eyes couldn’t help but flick to the young man’s parted, pale pink lips that resembled a delicate, light pink rosebud to Javier He was captivating appearance wise to Javier. And now, he was covered in coffee and milk.

“O-oh my God!” Javier scrambled to take the boxes off him, blushing bright red in shock and embarrassment. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean—”

“Where should I put these?” the young man said, in a very tired voice. Some of the froth from the cappuccino dripped from his hair, landing on his eyelashes before it fell onto his cheeks, running down them like tears. Javier traced its path with his eyes before he came out of his head again.

“No, let me take them and I’ll grab you a change of clothes.”

“Just tell me where to put the boxes.” Javier was pretty sure he was just making things worse by insisting, so he led the young, coffee covered man into the backroom. He gestured to the empty table and the other man set the boxes down on them, looking down at his clothes with a frown. Javier finally looked too. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with Tessa’s cake logo stitched onto the left side, just over the guy’s pecs, and he had on black jeans that, to Javier at least, appeared painted on.

“Do you want a change of clothes?” Javier asked softly. “I’ve got a spare shirt and some jeans you can borrow.”

“You won’t need?” the man asked in slightly broken English that made Javier chuckle lightly.

“I won’t need.”

The other man glared at him slightly before his expression softened a little. “Thank you. My first day on job and I don’t want to mess up for Virtue-san.”

“Okay,” Javier led him from the storeroom into their changing area as Keegan sorted out the boxes of cookies. “First of all, Tess won’t want you to call her Virtue… What did you say again?”

“Virtue-san?”

“Yeah, Virtue-san. Tess won’t like that. Call her Tessa. She’ll be chill with that.”

“But… It’s less respectful.” The other man reasoned as Javier opened a locker and handed him a large shirt, a hoodie, and a pair of his own jeans. He could head home in his work stuff anyway. “Thank you,” the young man mumbled as he pulled off his wet, sticky shirt.

Javier’s brain short circuited. The guy in front of him didn’t have as prominent and defined muscles as they all, especially Scott, knew Tessa did, but he did have very clear lean muscle. His waist to thigh to ass ratio was insane, and Javier forced himself to look away from his tiny waist. He wanted nothing more than to hold it, and his ears burned with embarrassment.

“Thank you, uh… What family name?”

Javier turned around, somewhat relieved to see a now fully clothed young man standing by him. “You can call me Javier Fernandez. Or Javi. Whatever’s easier for you.”

The man nodded, smiling slightly. His eyes almost disappeared and his heart caught in his throat. “Nice to meet Javi! I’m Hanyu Yuzuru. Yuzuru given name, Hanyu family name.”

“Nice to meet you too Yuzuru,” Javier squeaked out. He held open the door for the other. “before you go, do you want a drink? To say thank you and sorry?”

Yuzuru shook his head, frowning slightly as they walked back out to the front of the shop. “No thank you Fernandez-san,” he butchered the pronunciation and Javier’s heart fluttered. “Thank you for clothes.”

“It’s no problem,” Javier said softly, “and seriously, just call me Javi.”

“Javi,” Yuzuru repeated slowly. “Okay Jabi! See you soon!”

Yuzuru raised a hand to wave, momentarily forgetting himself and letting go of his hold on the waistband of Javier’s jeans. The unaltered jeans didn’t fit his tiny waist at all and promptly dropped. Yuzuru’s face flushed bright red and he panicked, pulling them right back up as he tripped over himself to run out of the shop. Javier froze, staring at where Yuzuru had been standing in one of Javier’s shirts and a pair of black boxers.

“I take it your meeting with that kid went well then? You managed to get him into your pants.” Michal said, slapping Javier’s shoulder.

“Are you kidding me? Even Javi’s getting more action than I am?”

“Guys, lay off! He’s shell shocked because he just saw that kid’s underwear!”

“Kid? I thought he was like… twenty?” Patrick stared out of the window sceptically.

“Twenty? Nah,” Scott shook his head. “He looked like… sixteen?”

“Whatever! That doesn’t matter!” Michal patted Javier’s shoulder gently. “The point is that there’s a giant stain over there that needs cleaning up.”

Javier took the mop quickly to clean up the mess, trying to hide his burning red ears and face as he cleaned up the remnants of the cappuccino. Luckily, he hadn’t broken a cup when he’d showered that poor guy with coffee, and so he only had to deal with cleaning up the mess. Javier sighed, humming along to some of the cheesy pop music from the radio station that Patrick had chosen as he worked and tried to push the thoughts of the floppy haired cute young man who’d come crashing into his life less than an hour ago.

“Something wrong Javi?” Scott slung an arm over his shoulder with a grin. “You’ve been glaring at the floor for ages now. It’s not going to get any cleaner.”

“Huh?” Javier snapped out of his own head, nodding a little. “Oh, yeah, right, sure.” He picked up the bucket of water and moved back to behind the counter. Scott raised an eyebrow at him before his grin widened.

“Oh, Javier, you’re in love, aren’t you?”

Javier froze, glancing at Scott over his shoulder. “What gave you that impression?”

“Dude, I spend half my life pining over Tessa. I know how guys act when they’re pining. You’re entering the early stages.” Scott clapped him on the back. “Welcome to the club. We’re all whipped here.”

“Thanks,” Javier rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “I’ll take dating advice from you over Michal. Sure.”

“Hey, he may be married, but he doesn’t have what I have.”

“And what do you have?” Javier asked.

“Tessa’s seal of approval duh! She called me the beauty! I heard her.”

“I can see why you’re not the bloody brains,” Javier snorted to himself as the others closed up the shop. He and Scott stored the take away cups under the counter, and Javier looked the other way as Scott swiped the last remaining chocolate chip cookie that Tessa had made and Yuzuru had delivered.

“See you guys tomorrow morning!” Javier waved to them as he locked the shop up and walked home, pulling his coat tighter around him to block out the frigid Toronto air. He unlocked his apartment and grinned when he heard the little tinkle of a bell.

“Effie!” He scooped up his cat, planting a kiss on her fluffy head as he took off his coat one armed, hanging his keys up on the hook next to his coat. “Miss me?” He asked.

Effie wriggled out of his arms and ran over to her empty food bowl, mewing at him. Javier rolled his eyes, opening another can of food for her.

“Yeah yeah, I love you too.” He grumbled as he heated up his leftover chilli from the night before. He settled on the sofa and Effie climbed up onto him, and he petted her lightly.

As much as Javier tried to, he couldn’t shake the thoughts of Yuzuru out of his head: Yuzuru being really shy when he’d first come in, his cute and slightly broken English, his wide eyes, how adorable he’d looked in Javier’s clothes….

Javier shook his head in vain, trying to get rid of thoughts that stubbornly remained.

_Fuck. Scott was right. I’m whipped and I only saw him once._


	2. Cafe Latte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Café Latte
> 
> A popular option for coffee drinkers, a latte consists of steamed milk and a single shot of coffee. It is usually quite frothy, and you’ll occasionally encounter cafes that don’t see the difference between this and a flat white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, this story is so not cohesive it may as well be about 5 separate stories with the way it's going. Sorry about that in the future. Sorry for any filler and stuff in this story; I'm still not very good at writing fluffy stuff like this. I hope you all enjoy it anyway xx

Café Latte

_A popular option for coffee drinkers, a latte consists of steamed milk and a single shot of coffee. It is usually quite frothy, and you’ll occasionally encounter cafes that don’t see the difference between this and a flat white._

“Good morning boys!” Javier looked up from where he’d been cleaning the counter and smiled at Tessa. “How are we all doing?”

“Heya Tess,” Scott grinned at her brightly, “do you need any help with the boxes?”

“I’m good thanks Scott,” she said with a soft smile, and Scott deflated like whipped cream left on a hot chocolate too long. “I’ve got a trust new helper who carries my stuff for me now.”

Speaking of the devil, Yuzuru came into the shop after her carrying a tower of boxes. Javier’s heart fluttered slightly when he spotted the neatly combed black hair poking out from behind the boxes. He met Javier’s eyes over the boxes before he looked away in embarrassment.

“Have you guys met Yuzuru properly?” Tessa asked as she collected her hazelnut latte with coconut milk. “Javi, oh my God, this is amazing coffee.”

“We aim to please,” Javier said with a little wink, feeling Scott’s glare on the back of his neck, “but yeah, Yuzuru and I have been… acquainted.”

“By that, Javier means he threw a coffee over the kid, lent him a change of clothes, and then because he’s so stupidly skinny, the entire shop saw his underwear,” Patrick cut in dryly. Javier turned bright red and Tessa choked on her latte.

“You what now?! That’s why he came back to the bakery in too big jeans with a horrendous blush.” Tessa actually laughed a little.

Yuzuru and Michal emerged from the backroom where they’d been storing the cookies and the Japanese man headed over to Javier. He offered the Spanish man a neatly folded stack of clothes; they were Javier’s washed jeans, a large hoodie, and an ironed shirt that looked better than new. Javier took the clothes with a little smile.

“Thank you, Fernandez-san,” Yuzuru said softly, bowing his head, “I washed them for you. Thank you for lending them to me.”

“Yeah, it’s no problem,” Javier said honestly. “Um, listen, can I get you a drink? Or something? You know, to say sorry.”

“O-Oh, no thank you. I… Work—”

“Relax Yuzuru,” Tessa said gently. “Their coffee is incredible. Just try something. It won’t disappoint.”

Yuzuru scrutinised their menu, nose wrinkling slightly as he studied Keegan’s slightly messy writing on the chalk board. He whispered something to Tessa who raised an eyebrow at him.

“You ask. No, go on Yuzuru, you ask. They won’t bite, I promise. Go on,” she shoved him forwards encouragingly. “He’s nervous. He doesn’t want to get his English wrong.”

Javier, despite himself, chuckled a little. “I know the feeling. What’s would you like me to answer?”

“That say matcha?” Yuzuru asked, pointing up at the board. Javier didn’t even bother looking.

“Yes,” he said with a nod, “yes, we have matcha green tea, and matcha green tea lattes.”

Yuzuru raised an eyebrow at him. “Real matcha?”

“Ahh,” Javier smiled slightly, “you’re Japanese, right?” Yuzuru nodded and Javier’s smile grew. “It’s real matcha, yes.”

“Then I would like a matcha latte please with soya milk,” Yuzuru asked very politely, bowing his head multiple times.

Javier’s heart fluttered as he made the drink and, unconsciously, he poured the milk into a heart on the top of the drink.

“Here you go. Enjoy it.” Yuzuru pulled his wallet out but Javier shook his head with a little laugh. “No no, it’s on the house. Don’t worry about it.”

Yuzuru frowned slightly before he took a sip, frown melting away to reveal a sunshine smile that made Javier’s heart stutter. Yuzuru stared at the drink before he took another sip, sighing contentedly.

“This is wonderful. Thank you Fernan—”

“Javier. Just Javier. Or Javi. Either.” Javier cut in. Yuzuru blinked at him.

“This is wonderful. Thank you Javier-san.”

Javier rolled his eyes and accepted defeat. Tessa laughed and she and Yuzuru waved as they left the shop together.

“Fucking hell that woman gets more and more wonderful by the day.” Scott whined from behind Javier, bursting his bubble.

"Oh shut up Scott," Patrick snapped, rolling his eyes, "something about that kid feels... Weird."

"In what way?" Michal asked, frowning slightly as he looked out the door. "He seems pretty sweet to me actually. A little shy, a little bad at English, kind of funny? And with Tessa helping him," Michal ignored Scott whining about Tessa, "I'm sure he'll blossom into a wonderful young man."

"Wait, how old actually is he?" Keegan asked, and Javier frowned at the coffee machine, cleaning some of the tubes for the fourth time.

"He looked about ten to me," Patrick said sarcastically.

"Alright, we get it, you don't like him," Scott finally shut up about Tessa long enough to snap back. "I like him. He seems funny."

"I'm sure Javier likes him, given how soon he managed to get the kid into his pants."

Javier's ears flushed bright red. "Oh stop it. It's not like that and you know it. You saw me spill the coffee on him. That's why I lent him my jeans."

"And then the jeans were too big at the waist and he forgot to focus and dropped his trousers," Patrick snickered slightly.

"To be fair, he does have a ridiculously tiny waist," Michal said with a shrug, "so I'm not surprised that Javier's jeans didn't really fit him."

"Can we stop talking about this?" Javier cut in, shaking his head, "like, seriously, can we move onto a different topic? Like Patrick's lack of a sex life, or Scott's insatiable thirst for Tessa's approval."

Both Canadian men flushed bright red and turned away, busying themselves with other things like washing up and refilling the coffee machine. Javier and Michal exchanged a look before they laughed, getting back to work together.

"Enjoy your day!" Javier said with a soft smile to the group of young ladies, handing them their take away cups of coffee and paper bags full of the cookies that Tessa had delivered earlier that morning. The ladies giggled and waved to Javier; one casually left a napkin with her number written in large curly numbers on the bottom. Javier rolled his eyes lightly, clearing up the napkin, when Patrick stopped him.

"Don't tell me you're going to bin that without texting her Javi."

Javier rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "I never text the girls Patrick. You know this. Have I ever texted anyone who left their number on the side of a napkin or a used paper bag?"

"You're too picky Javier."

"And you're too casual Patrick." Javier replied, rolling his eyes with a sigh. "Here," he shoved him the crumpled up napkin, "you can text her if you want."

Patrick laughed and tossed the napkin out, shaking his head. "I'm good actually. Keep this between you and me, but I might have a date coming up."

"Have you actually met her yet, or is this another Tinder attempt?" Javier asked, chuckling. Patrick hit his shoulder lightly.

"Yes I've met her Javier. I met her the other day accidentally."

"Oh?" Javier raised an eyebrow at him, "How?"

"Her dog ran up to me in the park and we started talking," Patrick said with a shrug, "and, well, we're just going to see how it works out."

"Good for you," Javier said genuinely with a smile, "what's her name?"

"Kaetlyn." Patrick said with the most genuine smile Javier had seen from him for a while. "Kaetlyn Osmond."

"Kaetlyn Osmond?" Both Javier and Patrick looked up to see Scott raising an eyebrow at them. "I think she's friends with Tessa. Or Tessa's mentioned her before. I think she's a designer or something? Or that's what Tessa told me."

"If you say Tessa one more time I'll kick you," Patrick said, shaking his head.

"Fight me Chan."

"Come at me Moir."

"Excuse me," the two Canadian men and Javier looked up to see a very irritated businessman, phone pressed against his ear, "two cappuccinos to take away please?"

Javier shoved the other two into the back room to continue their argument before he started making the drinks. The businessman looked down his nose at Javier.

"And a cookie."

The Spanish man set the takeaway cups on the counter before he clicked his tongue lightly, putting the last of Tessa's cookies in a bag for the man. He left without a thank you, and Javier dared to head into the backroom.

"Do we have anymore cookies of Tessa's?"

Scott and Patrick looked up from their fight to frown slightly at Javier. "Did we not order two boxes this morning?" Patrick asked.

"Uh...." Scott checked the list and swore colourfully, "So it seems we only ordered one box from Tessa this morning."

"I thought I said to order two." Patrick said with a glare at Scott.

"You could have ordered them!"

"Sorry for trusting you to do something useful towards the business you're meant to be a part of!"

"So suddenly this is all my fault?!"

"If you weren't so busy flirting with Tessa constantly we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Gentlemen," Javier cut in, rolling his eyes at the pair, "arguing won't solve the problem. And I'm getting a headache. I will call up Tessa and order more cookies, alright?"

"I'll phone her!" Scott said happily, and Patrick and Javier exchanged a look behind his back. Like an excitable puppy, he bounced over to his bag and pulled out his phone with a grin.

"Heya Tessa! Yeah, it's me, Scott. Listen, Patrick's messed up again and we haven't ordered enough of your wonderful cookies. Pretty please can you send us more?..... Oh Tessa, you're an angel. Thank you so much! See you tomorrow morning!"

He hung up, and met Patrick and Javier's confused expressions with a huge grin. "So, basically, Tessa will deliver some more cookies to us again because she's an angel, so fear not men, we're saved!"

"Saved, sure," Javier said, shaking his head with a little laugh. They headed back to work, laughing between themselves as the five guys worked like normal.

The lunch rush appeared and Javier barely had time to grab another bottle of milk or refill the coffee machine; he was so focused on serving customers. The five worked together like a neat unit and dealt with the rush with their combined experience and charisma. Eventually the queue thinned out and the guys allowed themselves time to breathe. Michal and Keegan took over cleaning the machine, Patrick started sorting out the register, and Scott flitted around the room with the mop; he'd drawn the short straw that morning.

Javier leaned on the counter, waiting for any potential customers, when the bell rang and he perked up slightly. There, lingering in the doorway shyly, was a figure hidden behind a tower of boxes. Javier's heart fluttered as a familiar head poked out from behind the boxes.

"Hello again. Tessa-san sent me with the boxes of cookies. Um, where would you like them?" He spoke in very precise English, like he was terrified of making a mistake.

Javier waved over Keegan to cover for him at the counter before he showed Yuzuru into the back room again.

"I didn't expect Tessa to send you again," he mused aloud.

"I drove here because she's busy," Yuzuru said softly, setting down the boxes of cookies. "Something about wedding cakes going wrong."

Javier winced at that and stacked the boxes in the right place for him. "Poor Tessa. She's poured her damn heart and soul into that business and people often forget that she's one lady working almost alone."

Yuzuru blinked at Javier in confusion, brain struggling to translate fast enough. "Tessa-san works hard. She deserves good results."

Javier nodded, smiling as he held the door back out into the shop open. "Yeah, that's true. Hey, since you're here, would you like a coffee?"

Yuzuru frowned for a moment, eyebrows furrowing as he struggled again to translate in his head. "Fernandez-san ask me if I want to what?" he asked, thoroughly confused. Javier couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"You're a sweet kid Yuzuru."

"Not a kid. I'm twenty." Yuzuru pointed out indignantly. "Old enough to drink sake in Japan."

"Alright, you're a sweet young adult. Anyway, call me Javier or Javi. And I was asking if you'd like a coffee. A drink?"

"Oh!" Yuzuru glanced up at the menu, chewing on his bottom lip. He mumbled something in Japanese that Javier couldn't even begin to try and understand. Yuzuru pointed at something on the menu vaguely.

"Sorry?" Javier asked. Yuzuru blinked at him before he looked up at the menu again, frowning.

"I said what Javi's favourite?"

"A black Americano with twelve sugars." Javier said, chuckling. Yuzuru gasped, shaking his head.

"No no no! Can't have that. Bad for health." Yuzuru tapped his chin adorably. "Hm... I want to try coffee. Tessa-san says it's good but I like tea."

"I can make you tea if you want?" Javier said gently.

"Um..." Yuzuru tapped his nose adorably. "Actually, no, matcha latte with soya milk please Javier-san." he butchered the pronunciation of Javier's name, and the Spanish man laughed lightly.

"Just Javi," he corrected Yuzuru as he set about making the matcha latte.

Yuzuru handed him a to-go cup to use, and he tried not to chuckle at the Winnie the Pooh decoration on the outside. Instead, he poured the green drink into the cup and then added the milk absent mindedly. Too late he realised what he'd done in his latte art when he slid the drink across the counter to Yuzuru.

In the middle of the green drink, a very obvious white heart of smooth milk stood out. Both men looked at it before they very slowly made eye contact with the other. They broke the look quickly out of embarrassment.

"No charge," Javier mumbled.

"Thank you Javi-san," Yuzuru bowed his head before he picked up the to-go cup. He turned, and instantly crashed into Scott, who dropped two hot chocolates and a mocha on the poor man.

"I am so sorry," Scott said instantly, setting down the tray to check that Yuzuru wasn't burnt. "O-ooh, oh God no, you're Tessa's employee, aren't you?"

Javier facepalmed, shaking his head. "You alright Yuzuru?" he asked gently.

The Japanese man nodded, setting his own mug down on the counter. Nothing had split, and the art had remained near perfect, despite the commotion.

"Excuse me, Javi-san?" Yuzuru asked, looking up at Javier with large brown eyes that made his heart flutter like a bird, "Um, I... Well... I'm all sticky..."

Patrick snorted from next to Javier along the counter. Javier kicked him hard in the shin.

"Okay?" Javier asked, "did you walk from Tessa's place to here?"

"No," Yuzuru shook his head.

"Oh, you don't want to get the seats on the bus all sticky?" Javier asked.

"No, I don't want Pooh-san to get sticky!"

Patrick tried, and failed, to hold in his snort. Javier kicked him again before he raised an eyebrow at Yuzuru. "Who is Pooh-san?"

"My car." Yuzuru gestured out of the front window of the cafe. The five owners all followed his gaze to the bright yellow Toyota Aygo sitting in one of the spaces outside the shop neatly.

"Oh! Is it named after Winnie the Pooh?" Javier asked. Yuzuru nodded enthusiastically, accidentally shaking drops of hot chocolate and mocha out of his hair and onto the floor Scott had mopped not so long ago.

"Yes! I love Pooh-san. I have car Pooh, and tissue box cover Pooh-san, he talks to me in Japanese, and sister bought me... Uh..." he gestured to the cup, "Um.... I don't know word?"

"Cup?" Javier supplied helpfully. Yuzuru nodded.

"Yes! Cup." Yuzuru grinned at Javier brightly. "Anyway, um, I don't want Pooh-san to get sticky, so um... Please can I borrow change of clothes?"

Patrick dropped the mug of coffee he was holding, adding to the unholy mess already in the cafe. Scott just gaped at the pair, and Javier willed his ears to stay normal coloured. He nodded with a soft smile.

"S-sure Yuzuru, come on. I've got some clothes in my locker."

The Japanese man all but bounced after him, rushing into the back room as the pair left Scott and Patrick to clean up the messes they'd made.

"Here you are," Javier said gently, holding out the pile of clothes to Yuzuru.

The younger man took them gratefully and unbuttoned his dark blue work shirt. The Spanish man caught sight of his abs and pecs momentarily, and his eyes widened involuntarily. He didn't have the most defined muscles in the world, but Javi could tell that, if he was going to touch Yuzuru, he would find nothing but lean muscle. Javier forced himself to look away, giving Yuzuru some privacy to get changed. The younger man smiled at him, and Javier couldn't help but run his eyes over Yuzuru. The dorky cat shirt was a little too big on him, and he had to, once again, hold up Javier's jeans due to his tiny waist.

"You like cats?" Yuzuru asked. Javier chuckled slightly at the pun on his own shirt; Tessa had given it to him a while ago as a present.

_"It's very you, Javi. You're funny and you love cats!"_

_"But my puns are not cat-a-strophic!"_

_"They can be," Scott cut in with a laugh and Patrick nodded in agreement._

"Yeah, I love cats," Javier held the door open for Yuzuru. His face lit up.

"Me too! I love kitties! So cute!"

"Yeah, they are. Do you have a cat?"

Yuzuru nodded. "Baby cat. Um... English word?"

"A kitten." Javier supplied helpfully. "You have a kitten."

"Kitten! Yes, I have kitten! His name Jun and he has cutest ears and is grey and has little white markings on his belly and paws and nose! I think he is a chartreux mix. Does Javi have a cat?"

Javier nodded, leaning on the counter. "Yes. One called Effie. She's a calico. I love her so much." he nudged Yuzuru's shoulder lightly. "We should show each other our cats sometime."

Yuzuru laughed and picked up his mug, bowing his head to Javier. "Sometime, yes. Thank you for drink and clothes Javi-san. I see you tomorrow, yes?"

Javier's heart fluttered lightly. "Y-yeah, um--"

"No, I have better idea. Pass phone please?" Yuzuru placed his mug on the counter again and held out a hand, other firmly keeping up the jeans. Javier fumbled and unlocked his phone, handing it to Yuzuru. Patrick watched them, glaring daggers at them. Yuzuru fiddled for a little bit before he handed it back. "There. I don't text so I downloaded app we can use to talk."

Javier glanced down and smiled at the Line notification on his phone. He opened it and saw an emoticon made from Japanese characters from a contact called "Yuzuru". Javier smiled at the other and waved as Yuzuru left, buckling into his seat in Pooh before he set off.

"How the hell do you do it?" Javier turned around to see Scott and Patrick both glaring at him.

"Do what?"

"Do what? Javier, you've met that guy three times now and you've essentially got his phone number. How did you do it?"

"Throw a cappuccino over them and then offer them a change of clothes? I have no idea." Javier shrugged lightly. "Genuinely, I'm as clueless as you are."

"You're not that clueless. You've essentially got a boyfriend."

"Scott!" Javier protested, "He's not my boyfriend."

"Yeah, if Javi ever got a boyfriend who calls his yellow monstrosity "Pooh-san" I'd be very concerned." Patrick muttered under his breath. Scott kicked him hard in the shin.

"Be nice! And it's kind of endearing."

"Yeah, a bit," Javier mumbled, looking out of the window at the blossom blowing through the breeze. His mind kept drifting back to Yuzuru's happy smile and beautiful, deep brown eyes.

_I'm in deep_


	3. Americano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Americano
> 
> A simple coffee, the Americano is made by pouring a shot of espresso into a coffee cup and then adding hot water. Americanos can be made with one, two, or even three shots if you’re feeling feisty. Hot or cold milk can be added, but it is more common to drink an americano black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I have no idea what this upload schedule is. I have no idea where this story is going. I have no idea what I wrote, but enjoy it regardless. You get some whiny Patrick, Scott and Tessa FINALLY getting somewhere, and we learn a little more about Yuzuru. I don't know what else to say, so please enjoy xx

Americano

_A simple coffee, the Americano is made by pouring a shot of espresso into a coffee cup and then adding hot water. Americanos can be made with one, two, or even three shots if you’re feeling feisty. Hot or cold milk can be added, but it is more common to drink an americano black._

Javier groaned in bed and slapped at his phone, trying to turn his alarm off. He hissed, sitting up as he pulled his glasses on and checked his phone.

_Patman: I'm not coming in today. Can you cover for me?_

Javier swore under his breath before he texted him back with a frown.

_Javi: What happened? Did it go wrong with Caitlyn?_

_Patman: Kaetlyn. And very wrong_

_Javi: Poor baby. Go into work and you can bitch to me._

_Javi: Coming into work might make you feel better_

Javier finally pulled himself out of bed and Effie ran into the room, rubbing up against his leg. He carried his phone through to his kitchen and started making himself a cup of coffee and some toast. In the meantime, he fed Effie before he sat down at his breakfast bar, checking his phone.

_Patman: I will not feel any better. My heart has been shattered._

_Javier: You only met her a few days ago_

_Patman: You only met your little man a few days ago_

Javier blushed and shook his head with a chuckle, sipping at his coffee before he replied.

_Javi: Yuzuru and I haven't been on a date_

_Patman: Yet_

Javier chuckled, shaking his head lightly as he closed the messaging app. He was about to lock his phone when a second notification caught his attention. It was on that app Yuzuru had downloaded for him the day before, and he tapped on it curiously. Yuzuru had sent him a photo.

Javier laughed lightly as he opened up the photo and saw a cute chartreux cat curled up next to something red, yellow, and suspiciously Winnie the Pooh looking. Javier couldn't stop his heart from fluttering as he looked at the message underneath.

_"Jun Jun didn't want me to take a photo so he went to sleep instead. Sorry Javier. I will take a better photo when he's not being so lazy."_

Javier laughed and whistled lightly, snatching Effie's attention away from her food bowl. He took a photo of her, sending it to Yuzuru as a response.

 _"Effie is very greedy. Look at her face!"_ Javier responded, sending the photo before he could back out of it and lose courage.

He washed up his plate and mug before he petted Effie's ears lightly and headed into the bathroom, pocketing his phone without a second thought. He went about his daily routine, brushing his teeth and sorting his hair before he put in his contact lenses. He frowned slightly at his stubble, shrugging it off before he got dressed for work. With a last glance around his apartment and a kiss to Effie's head, he headed out, locking his door as he headed out to work.

"Morning guys!" Javier said cheerfully as he headed into the shop, smiling at his friends and co-owners. Scott waved to him as Javier headed into the backroom. "Oh, did Keegan take his day off today?"

"Yeah. Went to see his family or something for the day. Oh, and Michal took the day to chill with his wife." Scott added as Javier changed into his work shirt and trousers in the backroom.

"Oh, Pat's moping for the day he's decided." Javier said with a snort, washing his hands. "His date went badly or something."

"Oh, with Kaetlyn? Yeah, Tess told me that she texted her saying that it was a bit of a mess."

"My ears are burning!" both men looked up with a smile, waving to Tessa. Javier swallowed down his disappointment as she came in alone. "How are you both doing?"

"I'm good," Javier said softly, "latte?"

"Please," Tessa handed him her mug before she turned to Scott. "How's Patrick doing?"

Scott handed her his phone, showing her the messages Patrick had sent to him the morning after. "Not very well it seems. He's wallowing in self pity."

"Poor Patrick," Tessa said with a sigh, "Kaetlyn's a lovely lady, but I don't think they'd work together to be honest. She's quite shy and he's..."

"Outspoken?" Scott supplied helpfully as Javier handed Tessa her cup.

"That's one way of putting it," she said with a laugh, brushing some of her hair out of her eyes. "He's funny too though."

"Sometimes," Scott said, voice tailing off slightly as he glanced out the front windows of the shop.

"You alright Scott?" she asked, frowning slightly as she studied his face. "Has something happened?"

"Well..." Scott fiddled with one of the coffee stirrers, "well, Tess, there's this girl I think I'm in love with.... And I don't know how to talk to her or anything."

Tessa's face dropped to an expression that Javier couldn't read as she thought. She fiddled with the lid of her mug, chewing on her lip.

"Well," she said finally, "does she know?"

"No," Scott said softly, "well, I don't think so. I hope not."

"Aww," Tessa patted his shoulder lightly, "that's really cute. You're actually super sensitive Scott. It's sweet to see this side of you."

Scott smiled a little lightly as Javier took the box from Tessa and started to sort them. The Canadian man kept talking, leaning on his hand on the counter. "She's... She's really smart and really cool and... fabulous. I really like her. I can't even put into words how incredible she is Tessa, but I can't tell her how I feel, because what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"You've got to be brave when it comes to stuff like this Scott." Tessa said confidently. "You're a very brave person. A man who can just throw caution to the wind with four of his best friends and spend his life savings opening a coffee shop is definitely brave. You cannot be scared about making a life changing decision when you've already made decisions like this and come out on top. So go for it!" Tessa patted his shoulder again, smiling. Scott nodded weakly too with a little smile directed to Tessa.

"Thanks Tessa," Scott said softly, waving as she headed out back towards her car. He sighed, face falling a little.

"That's rough man," Javier said gently, sliding him a white chocolate mocha. "Wanna talk about it?"

Scott took the drink, pushing his hair out of his face with a groan. "Javi, I'm so in love with that woman it physically hurts. Don't tell the others this, because I don't want them to know and everything, but she makes me feel really special and everything. And God, I want to go out with her, I really do, but there's a small part of me saying that I don't deserve to even ask someone like her to be with me."

"That's crazy," Javier said gently, leaning against the counter next to him, "like, seriously crazy. Scott, you're a fantastic guy. Just... It's hard, I know it is, but you've just got to have confidence in your decisions and everything."

Scott raised an eyebrow at him lightly before he sipped at the mocha. "You should follow your own advice sometimes Javi," he pointed out. "Thanks for the drink by the way. Your mochas are great."

"I aim to please," Javier grinned before he checked his phone. "Doesn't look like Patrick's planning on leaving his bed today so I guess we're on our own."

"Typical," Scott rolled his eyes. He then studied Javier's face with a little frown. "What about you Javi?"

"What do you mean what about me?"

"You haven't taken a day off in ages," Scott pointed out. "Why not?"

"Because I don't have family to visit that I can see in just one day," Javier shrugged, "and I'd rather not take a day off just to spend it with Effie. I love her, but days on end with just her would drive anyone insane."

"And your relationship?" Scott asked much more gently. "How... Is...Is everything good?"

"Um," Javier shrugged, drumming his fingers on the counter as the heavens opened and rain soon covered the pavement outside. Any potential customers were hiding at home, away from the shop. "It's... Uh..."

"That good huh?" Scott joked, swiping one of the cookies. Javier didn't even bother chiding him.

"It's... Well... Messy to say the least." Javier shrugged.

"What's messy?" both men looked up and Javier's heart caught in his throat. They'd been so absorbed in their conversation that they hadn't registered the sound of the bell ringing as someone came into the shop. In the doorway, Yuzuru shook his umbrella out just outside of the shop as he pulled the hood of his coat down, freeing his dark hair again. He smiled politely to both men as he folded up his umbrella.

"Yuzuru?" Javier asked softly, "what are you doing here?"

"I would like to try coffee," he said carefully and precisely. "What can you two recommend?"

Scott and Javier exchanged a look before Javier handed Yuzuru one of the paper copies of the menu. The Japanese man looked at the menu, leaning over it as Javier pointed to different items with a smile.

"This one I recommend. A mocha. Very warming."

"Mocha?" Yuzuru repeated slowly.

"Like... Coffee and hot chocolate."

"Ah. I like hot chocolate." Yuzuru grinned. "I try that please."

"Soya milk?" Javier asked. Yuzuru raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You remember?"

Javier shrugged, the tips of his ears turning pink. "Are you lactose intolerant?"

"No," Yuzuru shook his head, "but soya better for health."

Javier couldn't help himself; he shamelessly looked at Yuzuru's body. "No offense, but you're very skinny. You don't need to lose weight and keep off the calories."

Yuzuru's brain struggled and he smiled slightly. "Ah, no, I am... what is right word? I skate."

Javier's eyebrows disappeared in his curls. "You what?"

"Skate. Figure skate. I compete a little." Yuzuru shrugged. "I do okay. Went to Olympics last year."

"And...?" Javier prompted. Yuzuru blushed, hiding his nose in his Winnie the Pooh scarf.

"And won..."

"No way!" Javier's face lit up, "that's incredible Yuzuru! Oh my God, we’ve had the Olympic champion coming into our shop, living in our city! Why do you need a job then?”

The other shrugged lightly. "I train and work in Canada together because training expensive. Not fair to leave all to my parents."

"You... Wow, and no one knows that you're the Olympic champion? You just wander around perfectly fine?"

"Few people in Canada. Not many. In Japan many know. At home they set up security so I can stay with my family in peace. Not fair otherwise."

Javier nodded, sliding him the drink. "Well, Mister Olympic Champion," he stifled his laugh as Yuzuru blushed more, "can I interest you in a cupcake? Or a cookie?"

Yuzuru frowned a little, scrutinising each item before he stopped, blinking at a cookie. "What's in that?"

Javier followed his gaze and raised an eyebrow. "Raspberry and dark chocolate. It's great. They taste really good."

"I try that one, thank you," Yuzuru bowed his head lightly, handing Javier a Canadian note.

Javier handed it straight back, shaking his head. "No no, you keep it. Don't worry." "How Javier make money this way?"

"I'll pay for your stuff Yuzuru. I'd actually like to talk to you for a bit if you don't mind?"

Yuzuru nodded, sitting down at one of the empty tables as Javier sat down opposite him. He traced the edge of the cup lightly with a finger, thinking. He eventually broke the silence.

"Javi has cute cat. Effie-chan very sweet."

"You have a lovely cat too." Javier complimented. "Very cute and fluffy." He added quickly.

Yuzuru smiled and bowed his head to Javier. "Thank you Fernandez-san."

"Just Javi," he corrected softly. "And I'd like to know more about you, Yuzuru. More about Japan, and skating, and the Olympics, and everything like that."

Yuzuru wrinkled his nose slightly. "Not much to tell."

"There's enough that you need security guards," Javier pointed out, "so please, tell me something?"

Yuzuru eventually conceded and told Javier how he'd decided, at seventeen, to move to Canada with his mother to train. When he turned twenty, she'd let him live on his own, and he'd picked up a job to support himself and his skating. Javier listened attentively as Yuzuru told him about Sochi, eyes sparkling with happiness and delight as he recounted breaking the world record in the short.

"It meant a lot, winning gold. And now Canada is more like home, and I want to keep doing well." He finished.

Javier patted his shoulder lightly. "You're the most incredible, mysterious guy I know Yuzuru. In a good way. I can't wait to see you again. The rain has eased up a little so it might be worth dashing to your car now.”

"I can’t wait to see you again too," Yuzuru said honestly, bowing to Javier before he waved, leaving. "See you soon!"

Javier sighed dreamily as he watched Yuzuru dash into his yellow car and drive away from the shop once again. He and Scott closed up the shop together, and they headed their separate ways. They both went back to their apartments.

A few blocks away from Javier’s home, Yuzuru parked Pooh in the car park under his apartment block and headed up the exhausting thirteen flights of stairs from the basement up to his home on the twelfth floor. He didn’t bother trying the lift; it never worked anyway. Instead, he carried his backpack up to his floor, heading to room 1235. He unlocked the door and smiled as a black and white cat ran up to the door, rubbing against his leg.

“Hi Junnie,” he said softly, hanging up his coat and scarf before he knelt down to rub Jun’s ear gently, “how are you? How was today?”

Jun didn’t reply. Instead, he climbed up into Yuzuru’s arms. The Japanese man cuddled him and hugged him tightly, rubbing his back gently. Yuzuru laughed, carrying him like a baby towards the open plan part of his apartment where his kitchen and living room all merged into one. He set Jun down on the sofa before he headed over to his kitchen area, looking through the cupboards with a frown.

“Well Junnie, I know what you’re having for dinner. Do you want to watch a film as well?”

Jun mewed loudly and Yuzuru laughed as he emptied a can of cat food into his bowl. He put some rice in his rice cooker and then started cooking some fish and soup too. He loaded up his bowl and flopped down on the sofa with Jun next to him.

“What do you want to watch?” Yuzuru asked, flicking through his neat DVDs on the shelf. “Disney? Oh! We could watch Pooh!”

Jun looked at him unimpressed.

“Um… Okay, how about…. Aladdin? Mulan? Sleeping Beauty? The Lion King? The Aristocats?”

Jun interrupted there with a loud mew. Yuzuru looked up with a smile, putting the DVD into the player. He then curled up with his cat resting on his stomach as he ate and they watched the film together. Yuzuru sighed happily when he spotted the neatly folded pile of clothes sitting on the armchair.

Javier’s clothes.

“Oops,” Yuzuru mumbled, placing his empty bowl on the table with the chopsticks before he picked up his phone, thumbs hovering over the contact on Line.

Javier, with Effie curled up on his lap as he watched a football game, picked up his phone as a notification buzzed in. He clicked on the Line message, heart fluttering slightly.

_Yuzuru: I forgot to give you your clothes today_

_Javier: Don’t worry about it. I have a lot of shirts and hoddies_

_Yuzuru: I will give you them tomorrow_

_Javier: See you then!_

_Yuzuru:_ _（＾_ _∀_ _＾）_

Javier smiled, cheeks flushing slightly as the blush rose up his cheeks. Yuzuru was actually adorable, and he was helplessly and undeniably in love with him.


	4. Mocha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mocha  
> Also called Caffe Mocha or Mocaccino, the mocha is a chocolate lover's delight. This coffee drink combines espresso with hot milk and chocolate and is a variant of the latte. The espresso to milk ratio of a mocha is about the same as a latte, but the addition of white, milk or dark chocolate to the drink is essential.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> So, this story took a little bit of an angsty turn (please note the new tags) but it's still going to be mostly fluff I promise. This chapter is mostly just filler and rubbish, but please try and enjoy it anyway. It's in a texting format. The nicknames are as follows:
> 
> Javier self a good time: Javier's contact details in Scott's phone  
> Scotty Pine: Scott's contact details in Javier's phone  
> The beauty: Scott's contact details in Tessa's phone  
> Tess Tess: Tessa's contact details in Scott's phone  
> Javier: Javi's Line account  
> Yuzuru: Yuzu's Line account
> 
> There is some mention of the Cup of China and of 3.11 so please be aware of that. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter, there will be some new characters arriving next chapter x

Mocha  
_Also called Caffe Mocha or Mocaccino, the mocha is a chocolate lover's delight. This coffee drink combines espresso with hot milk and chocolate and is a variant of the latte. The espresso to milk ratio of a mocha is about the same as a latte, but the addition of white, milk or dark chocolate to the drink is essential._

 Javier pulled his laptop onto his lap as Effie cuddled up to his side, television playing mindlessly in the background. With one hand rubbing her fur gently, he opened Google up, chewing his lip at the empty search bar.

_Yuzuru_

He deleted the search, thinking a bit again before he typed again

_Yuzuru figure skater_

After a moment more of consideration, he added one more part

_Yuzuru figure skater Japan_

Finally satisfied with the search, he entered. Within seconds, a page full of links, photos, and videos popped up. He clicked on the Wikipedia page first, scrolling through it. A picture of Yuzuru with his Sochi Olympic gold medal popped up instantly, and his heart fluttered almost painfully as he studied the young man’s bright smile. His eyes were barely visible in the photo and he had a glow about him that made Javier’s heart soar. He scrolled down the page, looking at the extensive list of Yuzuru’s incredible achievements.

_Youngest male to win the Olympic title since Dick Button in 1948_

_First Asian figure skater competing in men’s singles to win the Olympic gold_

_2009-10 Junior Grand Prix Final Champion_

_2010 World Junior Champion_

_Senior at 15 years old_

_2011 Four Continents silver medallist_

_2011 Rostelecom Cup Champion_

_Fourth at his first Grand Prix Final_

_2012 World bronze medallist at his senior Worlds debut_

_Broke the short programme at Skate Canada_

_Broke it again at the NHK trophy_

_2012-13 Grand Prix Final silver medallist_

_2012-13 Japanese Champion_

_2013 Four Continents silver medallist_

_Fourth at the World Championships in 2013_

_Broke the short programme world record at the Grand Prix Final_

_2013-14 Grand Prix Final Champion_

_2013-14 Japanese Champion_

_Winner of the Men’s Short Programme segment of the Team Competition_

_Broke the short programme world record at the Olympics_

_First skater to go over 100 points in the short program_

_Won the first Olympic gold medal for Japan in men’s figure skating, and the second for the nation after Shizuka Arakawa in Turin in 2006_

_2014 World Champion_

_First skater since Yagudin to win the Olympics, World Championships, and Grand Prix Final in the same season._

“Wow,” Javier whispered, wiping his forehead as he scrolled down the page. He froze, eyes somehow finding the only words on the screen that mattered; they jumped out at him as if someone had highlighted them in red, made them bold, italicised, and underlined them.

_At the Cup of China, Hanyu was second in the short program. The next day, during the free skating warm up, Hanyu had a collision with China’s Yan Han. Hanyu was visibly injured, but decided to compete. He fell five times in the free skating, but scored enough to win the silver medal. After the competition, he received stitches on his head and chin. He flew to Japan for further treatment. He had bruising to his chin and head, hurt his midriff and left thigh, and sprained his right ankle._

“Yuzuru, what the hell were you playing at?” Javier hissed as he scrolled down, frowning as he read about the NHK Trophy. “If you weren’t in top form, why did you skate? You only got through to the Grand Prix Final by the skin of your teeth! By 0.15 points you made it to the final. 0.15 points! What were you thinking?” He asked no one, shaking his head at the choice that Yuzuru had made.

_2014-15 Grand Prix Final Champion_

_2014-15 Japanese Champion_

Javier dared to smile, but the next line on the webpage soon wiped that off.

_He withdrew from the gala following the competition due to abdominal pain. Hanyu was diagnosed with a bladder problem related to the urachus and had surgery. He was hospitalised for two weeks, and was expected to remain training a month afterwards. However, in the middle of February, he sprained his right ankle ang, once again, suspended on-ice training for two weeks._

Javier wrinkled his nose, rubbing Effie’s head slowly as he kept reading.

_He competed at the 2015 World Championships, and finished in second behind Denis Ten by less than 3 points, and over the bronze medallist Jason Brown. He competed for the first time at the 2015 World Team Trophy and helped Team Japan win the bronze medal behind Team USA and Team Russia._

 And now it was the summer of 2015. Javier realised, rubbing his neck lightly. He was twenty years old, only twenty, and had achieved so much. Already. Javier couldn’t help be feel a surge of pride as he thought. A shot of dread, however, flooded his veins and made him shiver as he looked back at the long list of injuries Yuzuru had got. And he was only twenty.

_Javier self a good time: Does Tessa know what Yuzuru does?_

_Scotty Pine: Probably not? What does he do?_

_Scotty Pine: Don’t tell me you looked him up and found out he makes weird porn videos or something?_

_Javier self a good time: SCOTT NO YUCK_

_Javier self a good time: He’s a skater_

_Scotty Pine: Yeah, I heard you two_

_Scotty Pine: What does that have to do with Tess?_

_Javier self a good time: Does she know how many injuries he’s had?_

_Scotty Pine: Hang on, let me text her_

_The beauty: Tessaaaaa_

_Tess Tess: Yes Scott?_

_The beauty: Tess Tess, Javi wants to know something_

_Tess Tess: ??? What?_

_The beauty: He wants to know if you know how many injuries your apprentice has had?_

_Tess Tess: Not a clue Scotty_

_The beauty: Thanks Tess Tess_

_Scotty Pine: Yeah, she has no idea_

_Scotty Pine: How many is it?_

_Javier self a good time: Many_

_Javier self a good time: Too many injuries for a twenty-year-old man_

_Scotty Pine: So I’m guessing you’ve Insta-stalked him then?_

_Javier self a good time: Wikipedia stalked_

_Scotty Pine: He’s that famous?_

_Javier self a good time: He’s an Olympic Champion_

_Javier self a good time: Did Tessa know that at the time?_

_Scotty Pine: It’s like 11pm Javi_

_Javier self a good time: Please ask her?_

_Scotty Pine: You’re lucky I love you_

_The beauty: Tess Tess, Javi has another question_

_Tess Tess: Oh dear_

_Tess Tess: What’s his question?_

_The beauty: Did you know he was the Olympic Champion when you hired him?_

_The beauty: Tessa?_

_The beauty: Tess?_

_The beauty: Tess Tess?_

_The beauty: Tess Tess, did I annoy you?_

_Tess Tess: No no, you didn’t annoy me Scotty_

_Tess Tess: I was just doing some research into him_

_The beauty: Wait, you didn’t do that before you hired him?_

_Tess Tess: No_

_The beauty: Why not?_

_Tess Tess: Because I’m swamped under with work and didn’t have time to look him up? And he seemed sweet_

_Tess Tess: But wow, yeah, I have the Olympic Champion working with me_

_The beauty: Employed by you!_

_Tess Tess: So that’s why he doesn’t work certain days and certain times_

_The beauty: Wait, when doesn’t he work?_

_Tess Tess: He doesn’t work in the mornings, I think he said he’s busy from 8-11, then he heads off from 3. He works before 8 and from 11-3 without really a break_

_Tess Tess: He’s a good kid_

_The beauty: Wow_

_Tess Tess: Except Sundays. He works all of Sundays_

_The beauty: Day off from the ice?_

_Tess Tess: I would guess so, yeah_

_The beauty: You’re the best Tess Tess <3_

_Tess Tess: See you tomorrow Scotty :D_

_Scotty Pines: Javiiiiii I have information for you_

_Javier self a good time: Oh?_

_Scotty Pines: So, Yuzuru apparently skates from 8-11 or trains then and then after 3 in the afternoon_

_Scotty Pines: And he doesn’t work on Sundays_

_Javier self a good time: Interesting_

_Javier self a good time: I owe you a year of white chocolate mochas_

_Scotty Pines: You gonna ask him out?_

_Javier self a good time: Wtf Scott? No!_

_Scotty Pines: Why not?_

_Javier self a good time: Because we’ve only spoken a few times?_

_Scotty Pines: Just talk to him about cats. Invite him to meet Effie_

_Scotty Pines: Can’t hurt surely_

_Javier: [Image of Effie curled up next to his laptop] I think someone wants me to turn off the light and let her sleep_

_Yuzuru: [Image of Jun watching the Aristocats intently] I think someone wants to be an Aristocat_

_Javier: He’s very cute. Chartreux?_

_Yuzuru: Yes. Sister helped to pick him and name him_

_Javier: I have a sister too._

_Yuzuru: Mine’s called Saya_

_Javier: Laura_

_Yuzuru: What cat called?_

_Javier: Effie_

_Yuzuru: Effie-chan very cute_

_Javier: Chan?_

_Yuzuru: Honorific_

_Yuzuru: I have to look that word up_

_Javier: Oh I see_

_Javier: Yuzuru, are you Yuzuru Hanyu?_

_Yuzuru: Yes_

_Javier: As in, Grand Prix Final Champion Yuzuru Hanyu? And Olympic Gold medallist Yuzuru Hanyu? And World silver medallist Yuzuru Hanyu?_

_Yuzuru: Yes._

_Yuzuru: But when I’m with Javi in the shop, I don’t have to be that Yuzuru_

Javier’s breath caught in his throat and he froze, watching the three little bubbles intently.

_Yuzuru: When I’m with Javi, the weight is off me. I can be that skinny Asian man with the yellow car who gets the bus sometimes and then disappears for half the year. I don’t have to be National Treasure Yuzuru, or Earthquake Survivor and Ray of Hope Yuzuru, or Olympic Champion Yuzuru_

_Yuzuru: When I’m with Javi in the shop, I can be me, and I love that_

_Javier: I love that too. I love that I can help you to relax_

_Yuzuru: Maybe you would like thank you in return?_

_Javier: A thank you?_

_Yuzuru: For relaxing me and making me happy_

Javier typed his reply before he could stop himself, and he sent it before his courage could disappear.

_Javier: Why don’t we go to the park together tomorrow evening? After you’re done with training_

_Yuzuru: Like a date?_

_Javier: Exactly like a date_

The three dots taunted Javier.

_Yuzuru: Okay! Can you meet me at the club? I will send you the address_

_Javier: Of course. I will see you there tomorrow afternoon_

_Yuzuru: Bye Javi. Junnie says bye too!_

_Javier: [Image of Effie lying on his laptop] Night Yuzu_

_Yuzuru: Night Javi_

Javier closed up his laptop and sighed, shaking his head as the thought of all of Yuzuru’s injuries still bounced around his head. He chewed on his lip lightly before he opened up Line again.

_Javier: Yuzu?_

_Yuzuru: Yeah Javi?_

_Javier: I looked you up on Google_

_Yuzuru: I guessed._

_Javier: How did you get so many injuries?_

Yuzuru went silent for a while, and Javier tossed his phone down with a sigh, shaking his head. They’d barely met and he was already asking stupidly personal questions. It was ridiculous. His phone still buzzed and he picked it up.

_Yuzuru: Some twisted ankles from bad jump landings. That happens to everyone, no matter what you do and how careful you are._

_Javier: And the head injury?_

_Yuzuru: Cerebral bruising?_

_Javier: What does that mean?_

_Yuzuru: Bruising on the brain._

_Javier: How did you get that? And why did you skate again after having that?_

_Yuzuru: Collision with another skater. I do not remember fully. I skated because I couldn’t let people down_

_Javier: You’re the Olympic Champion. I’m sure you don’t need to be a hero_

_Yuzuru: I want to thank them for supporting me. Fans came from all around the world to see me._

_Javier: Bruising to your chin?_

_Yuzuru: Stitches healed that_

_Javier: Surgery?_

_Yuzuru: Birth defect. Collision knocked it doctors think._

_Yuzuru: I could tell you nothing. Don’t know why I’m telling you all this_

_Javier: Nice to know you trust me_

_Yuzuru: Yes. I trust Javi_

_Yuzuru: Javi is kind and caring. Too kind to be a skater. But kind enough to be a coffee maker. Nice and approachable. Javi is what everyone should be_

Javier’s heart fluttered in his chest.

_Javier: You’re amazing Yuzuru_

_Yuzuru: I couldn’t do what you do_

_Javier: I couldn’t do what you do either_

_Yuzuru: I sleep now or coach will pull grumpy face at me tomorrow. Night night Javi_

_Javier: Night Yuzuru. Sleep well_

_Yuzuru: Javi and Effie sleep well too_

_Javier: Send Jun my love_

_Yuzuru: I will. Night now_

_Javier: Night_

Javier grinned to himself before he sat up, closing Line and opening up his messages again.

_Javier self a good time: Scotttttttt_

_Scotty Pine: Yeah?_

_Javier self a good time: You know those days off you’re always shoving down my throat?_

_Scotty Pine: Yeah?_

_Javier self a good time: Can you send anything other than “Yeah?”_

_Scotty Pine: Yeah?_

_Javier self a good time:  -_-_

_Scotty Pine: <3_

_Javier self a good time: Ew I’m not Tessa_

_Scotty Pine: Oh shut up Lover Boi_

_Javier self a good time: ANYWAY Scott, you know those days off you’re always telling me to take?_

_Scotty Pine: Yeah? What about them?_

_Javier self a good time: I want to take a half day tomorrow_

_Scotty Pine: So, what I’m seeing is “Scott, I want to come in for the morning, make a huge mess, and then leave in the afternoon so that you can clean it up.” Am I wrong?_

_Javier self a good time: I promise to clean up any messes I make_

_Scotty Pine: Deal!_

_Scotty Pine: Why do you want time off all of a sudden?_

_Scotty Pine: Like, you’re your own boss, you can have time off whenever you want. Why now?_

_Javier self a good time: I’m meeting someone in the afternoon_

_Scotty Pine: O-O_

_Scotty Pine: Is it Yuzuru?_

_Javier self a good time: Maybe_

_Scotty Pine: Is it a 8==== > O situation_

_Javier self a good time: I cannot believe you just made me read that message with my own eyes_

_Javier self a good time: Goodbye Scott. I have joined a convent. Please never talk to me and my PURE SELF ever again_

_Scotty Pine: Oh shut up you drama queen_

_Javier self a good time: In all seriousness, no, it’s not that kind of situation_

_Scotty Pine: You cannot just leave it there. Tell me more!_

_Javier self a good time: We’re going to the park for a walk in the afternoon_

_Scotty Pine: How romantic_

_Scotty Pine: Don’t get attacked by any geese_

_Javier self a good time: We won’t_

_Scotty Pine: See you tomorrow morning then Javi_

_Javier self a good time: I promise you I will make you the best white chocolate mocha you’ve ever had tomorrow_

_Scotty Pine: I look forwards to it_

Javier locked his phone and plugged it in before he set his laptop to charge, locking that too. He then carried Effie over to his bed, climbing in with her lying atop the covers. He pulled off his glasses and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

_A figure glided around, in skates with blades that looked like they had been handcrafted from the stars themselves. Javier watched in awe as the figure just did stroking exercises, but looked completely at home as they did them. They flew across the ice, gliding freely with unguarded expressions and a smile that made Javier’s heart clench painfully._

_Yuzuru smiled slightly as he grinned at Javier, changing his practice from stroking to choreography and some of the details of his programmes. His black shirt dissolved into a piratical style shirt, half black and half white with ruffled cuffs and a ruffled bottom. Golden decorations lined the lapel and the bottom edge too. Yuzuru’s smile dropped and instead was replaced with a look of intense focus and determination. He focused hard, turning around to carry on working and training, when his eyes widened and he collided hard with another skater._

_He fell to the ice, splayed out, before he held his head in his hands and rolled onto his back. Javier couldn’t breathe as he counted the seconds and then minutes before two people in green coats went out to him and helped him up. Yuzuru looked disorientated and had blood running down the side of his neck as well as across his chin. He held onto the barrier and looked at another man, face blurry in Javier’s mind, as he turned pale and swayed dangerously._

Javier woke with a start, sitting upright as he tried to calm down his breathing. What the hell was that?


	5. Macchiato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macchiato
> 
> The macchiato acts as the middle ground between an espresso and a cappuccino. It doesn’t pack as much of a punch as an espresso shot, but it’s also stronger than a normal cappuccino. The drink is made from a shot of espresso with 1-2 teaspoons of steamed milk and foam are poured on top. The macchiato came into being as a way to sneak espresso in the afternoon as the cappuccino was exclusively for the mornings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE CHECK THE TAGS THE START OF THIS CHAPTER ISN'T FLUFFY. The rest is but not the start of the chapter
> 
> Hello again everyone! I have no idea when I'll be able to update again, so enjoy this for now. I'm sorry it's so long; I couldn't find a proper place to stop for ages. Not much to add other than don't get attacked by geese and thank you for reading xx

Macchiato

_The macchiato acts as the middle ground between an espresso and a cappuccino. It doesn’t pack as much of a punch as an espresso shot, but it’s also stronger than a normal cappuccino. The drink is made from a shot of espresso with 1-2 teaspoons of steamed milk and foam are poured on top. The macchiato came into being as a way to sneak espresso in the afternoon as the cappuccino was exclusively for the mornings._

_One minute, choreography. The next minute, he was flat on his back on the ice._

_Yuzuru didn’t feel the cold, didn’t feel anything really, as he started up at the lights blearily. They were fuzzy to him, everything felt fuzzy. The noises were subdued, as if he was listening through ear defenders, and his brain was working as if it was made out of cotton wool. He held his head, trying to focus on the lights above him but to no avail. He touched his chin lightly only to frown. What was that on his gloves? Blood?_

_He pushed himself onto his blades, legs shaking slightly as he did so. He’d just got himself secure when the ice around him shook again and he stumbled around trying to find something, anything to stabilise himself. The ice started to shatter and crack around him, and he was tugged off the ice by a firm hand pulling his arm. The pair stumbled out into the street, was it Sendai?, collapsing on the pavement as chaos erupted around them._

Yuzuru gasped, coughing as he switched on his bedside lightly. He blindly reached for his glasses and inhaler, just in case, as he took in the room around him.

Canada. Not Sendai, not the Cup of China. He was safe.

He swung his legs out of bed, holding his head in his hands as he struggled to calm himself down fully. Jun, who had been sleeping on his bed, purred softly, rubbing up against his hand. Yuzuru smiled very weakly as he checked the time.

5:39 am.

With a sigh, he stood up, making his bed neatly before he opened up the curtains to let the sun in. He headed to the kitchen, mindlessly switching on the kettle to make tea before he set about filling up Jun’s food bowl and making himself some food. Although he didn’t feel like eating, the rational part of his mind directed him towards the cupboards.

_You’re an athlete, Yuzuru. You need to eat and nourish yourself properly._

_Yes Mum,_ he thought, rolling his eyes at his internal monologue before he chuckled despite himself. He ate his breakfast quickly before he dragged himself to the shower. Afterwards, he towelled himself off and headed out of his apartment with his skating bags and a quick kiss to Jun’s head. He then rushed down the twelve flights of stairs to the main lobby of the apartment block. He wheeled his case out with him before he caught the bus, showing his pass as he stood next to his case and bags. Toronto passed him by out of the window, and soon it was his stop. He climbed out and headed down the street, still with his skating bags, when he stopped by a small cake and bakery shop nestled between a shoe shop and a butchers.

“Morning Tessa-san,” he said softly as he headed inside. Tessa smiled at him, waving as she held up her keys and the boxes of cookies for the shop.

“Morning Yuzu! Come on, let’s go for coffee and have a nice relaxed morning. Those extra orders can wait a few hours until you’re in over lunch.”

Yuzuru raised an eyebrow, frowning slightly. “You sure it’s okay?”

“It’ll be fine. Now come on, let’s get you some coffee before you go off to train, yeah?”

Yuzuru nodded as he followed her down the street, still pulling his suitcase with his skates inside. Tessa held the door for the little coffee shop open, smiling brightly.

“Morning gentlemen!” she said with a grin. Scott leaned over the counter to take her to-go cup with a smile.

“Good morning Tess Tess. Usual?”

“You know it,” she said with a grin, and Scott turned away to make her hazelnut latte with coconut milk. She gestured to Yuzuru with her keys as Patrick took the boxes from her, “and whatever Yuzuru would like.”

Javier poked his head of the back room almost as soon as Yuzuru’s name was mentioned, and their eyes met across the shop. Javier couldn’t stop the little grin that spread across his face as he saw Yuzuru blush lightly pink.

“Um…. What recommend?” he asked Tessa quietly. She scanned the shop before she noticed Javier.

“Oh, Javi! Come here! Recommend something for Yuzuru.”

Javier headed over, leaning on the counter as Scott and Tessa stared chatting together about the consistency of certain types of milk. The Spanish man leaned his head on his hand, smiling.

“What sort of thing would you like? Coffee? Tea? Hot chocolate?”

Yuzuru screwed up his nose and tilted his head, looking like an adorable puppy to Javier, “um… Javi say Americano before? What that?”

“Coffee with no milk,” Javier shrugged, “Not sure you’d really like it.”

Yuzuru thought for a second, still considering the menu. “Matcha was good. Tea good. Um… Hm… What is that one?”

Javier followed his line of sight at the menu on the wall. “A mocha? That’s like coffee with hot chocolate on top.”

Yuzuru nodded, tapping his chin lightly. “I try that please? Thank you, Jabi-san. Uh… Um… Javi-san.”

Javier’s heart fluttered more. “Of course. Do you have your Pooh mug?”

Yuzuru patted his bag, face falling. “No! Oh, must be in Pooh! Or Jun stole it. Naughty Jun Jun. Never mind then.”

“Never mind?”

“Don’t want cup. Bad for the earth.”

Javier chuckled and held up a hand. “I have a cup you can borrow, and you can return it to me later if you want.”

“Javi won’t mind?”

“I won’t mind,” he assured him, before he headed off into the backroom. He emerged a few moments later with a to go cup with a calico picture on the side of it.

“Is that Effie-chan?” Yuzuru asked as Javier made the drink.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, that’s Effie alright. You’d love her I bet. She causes me so much trouble you know.”

Yuzuru giggled, brushing some of his hair out of his eyes. “I will return Effie-chan cup at the park later.”

Javier nodded, sliding the mug with the mocha in over the counter to him. “I’m looking forwards to it. Toronto Cricket, Curling, and Skating Club huh?”

Yuzuru nodded. “Yes. Good coaches. I must go now otherwise Coach Brian get irritated. See you later Javi-san, Tessa-san.”

He bowed to them both before he took a sip of the mocha, eyes lighting up. “Javi this is incredible!” He squeaked out before he rushed out of the shop with his suitcase to catch his bus to the club.

“Javi-san?” Tessa asked, raising an eyebrow at Javier, “Since when did you two get on a nickname basis.”

Javier shrugged, cleaning the machine off. “No idea. But I like being called Javi, and he seems to like calling me Javi, so I don’t mind really.”

“Are you dating him?” Scott asked. “Cause he said he’ll see you at the park later or something. That sounds like a date to me.”

“Yeah, I was wondering about that,” Tessa added, and she and Scott leaned closer to look at Javier as a united front, “are you two seriously together? Because good for you guys if you are. That’s great.”

“It’s…” Javier shrugged, “I’m not sure what we are. I’d say we’re friends at the moment, but maybe it’ll grow.”

“Lucky for some,” Patrick grumbled under his breath.

“Aww, poor Patrick,” Tessa cooed gently, “but, from what I’ve heard, poor Kaetlyn.”

“Poor Kaetlyn?! Poor Kaetlyn?!!” Patrick protested.

“Yeah, poor Kaetlyn having to be seen in public with you,” Scott added, high fiving Tessa with a grin. “Seriously though dude, she said she wanted to be friends, right?”

Patrick nodded, frowning a little, “Yeah, she did.”

“So that’s still something! You gained a friend.”

“But not a girlfriend,” Patrick protested.

“Alright Mister “Glass is full but I’m going to knock it over and cry about it.” Be negative then.” Scott stuck his tongue out at Patrick. The other Canadian turned to Javier.

“How did you do it?”

“Sorry?” Javi asked, raising an eyebrow as he dried up some of the coffee cups.

“How did you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Get him to go on a date with you! You’ve met like three times.”

Javier shrugged. “I told you I have no idea why he likes me. Throw drinks over someone and offer them a change of clothes. Who knows? You might stumble upon your own Olympic Champion.”

Patrick rolled his eyes. “This isn’t fiction Javier. This is real life. You’re the one in a million who this shit happened to. It doesn’t happen to normal people.”

Javier shrugged, turning back to his work. “You’ll find someone Patrick. Don’t worry about it.”

“Sure,” Patrick said cynically as they both focused on their work.

Javier worked the rest of his shift with extra enthusiasm and a smile that seemed infectious to every customer. He waved goodbye to a group of giggly ladies before he checked the time. He picked up one of the raspberry and dark chocolate cookies, sealing the paper bag, before he nodded to Sctott.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow!” Javi said after he’d changed from his work clothes into his normal stuff, including a dark blue hoodie and comfortable jeans. He popped the cookie and the rest of his stuff into his rucksack before he waved goodbye to the others and headed out into the street to catch a bus towards the Cricket Club.

Javier followed the directions on his phone and soon found himself standing in front of the green entrance. Checking his phone once more, he shrugged and headed inside.

“Name?” the receptionist asked as Javier approached her slowly.

“Uh… Javier?” He said, raising an eyebrow. She looked over her glasses at him, a small blush spreading across her nose and cheeks.

“Who are you here for? One of the cricket players?”

“Oh, no, one of the skaters,” Javier said, confusion only building.

“Well,” she leaned across the desk with a smile, “I’m not meant to let you in since you’re not a member of the club but, just for you Mister Javier, I will let you go and see your friend. Straight down that hallway, and then turn left when you get to the lounge. You can’t miss the rink. It’s pretty big.”

“Thank you,” Javier said slowly, giving her a small smile as he headed down one of the corridors of the club.

_You can’t miss the rink, she said. She lied._ Javier thought grimly as he followed the hallway, frown deepening as he tried to find the rink. He trusted Yuzuru to send him to the right place, but he was struggling to find Yuzuru now. Frustrated, Javier opened a random door to try there.

He stumbled through the doorway and ended up at the edge of a rink. Several skaters sped around the area, with some training spins, some jumps, and some Javier wasn’t sure. His eyes found Yuzuru almost immediately, and his breath caught in his throat as he watched him work through choreography. Japanese style music filled the rink and Javier was trapped in the spell Yuzuru wove as he skated around, marking certain points. When the music ended and Yuzuru threw both his arms out to the side, Javier couldn’t help but applaud him.

All eyes in the rink turned on him. Javier suddenly felt very exposed and vulnerable as he spotted the older man at the centre of the rink glaring daggers at him, and the blonde lady next to him studying him with narrowed eyes. Yuzuru bounced around on his skates, waving to him.

“Javi! Hi Javi! Glad you got here safely!”

“Yuzuru,” The older man asked dangerously calmly, “who is this man and why is he in the rink?”

“Um… Well…” Yuzuru rubbed the back of his neck lightly, humming a little, “I-I… Um…”

“He’s here for a date.” The blonde woman said firmly, studying Yuzuru’s face. “It couldn’t be clearer. Even if it was written on your face in marker pen. It’s obvious.”

“Yuzuru,” the man said seriously, “I will ask you once more. Who is this man and why is he in the rink?”

Yuzuru shifted slightly, looking down at his blades with a great deal of interest. “He… He’s Javier Fernandez-san. He… He is friend from café, Brian. He want to hang out later, so I said we can meet here and then go to the park.”

“So you’re going on a date.” Brian said simply, still glaring at Javier. “You, my office, now. Yuzuru, finish your cool down. I’ll see you on Monday, okay?”

“Yes Brian,” Yuzuru bowed his head, heading off across the rink again. The blonde-haired woman followed Brian off the ice and into his office, and Javier followed them too.

“So,” Brian gestured to the sofa and Javier sat down with a little frown, “you’re going on a date with Yuzuru.”

“Yes…” Javier said softly, nervously fiddling with his hands. The two coaches exchanged a look.

“I’m going to be honest with you Javier,” the woman said to him, sitting down next to him on the sofa as Brian sat down in the seat on the other side of the desk, “Yuzuru works through every hardship thrown at him. He won’t let anything hold him back. But he also wears his heart on his sleeve on the ice, and you can see and feel every single emotion in his skating.”

“You see, this is the first time with us that he’s been training over here without some of his family.” Brian supplied. “So, we’re making sure he’s okay, and we’re checking in on him from time to time.”

“Javier, what we’re trying to say, is that Yuzuru’s mental health is very important to us,” The woman said gently, “and we’re looking after him.”

“Basically Fernandez,” Brian said firmly, “if you hurt Yuzuru, Tracy and I will not hesitate to make your life a misery. I know how to kill a man without leaving a trace.”

“Brian!” Tracy chided before she turned back to Javier. “He makes a good point though. If you hurt Yuzuru, you will face the wrath of both of us. Clear Mister Fernandez?”

“As crystal,” Javier said meekly. Brian nodded and gestured to the office door.

“Yuzuru awaits. Don’t keep him waiting.”

Javier nodded, standing up before he half tripped over himself to get out of the office. He stumbled out to the edge of the rink, just in time to see a sweaty Yuzuru put his blade guards on. The other noticed him and all but bounced over to him, smiling.

"Hi Javi! How was work?"

"It was good," Javier said nodding, unable to hide his smile and slight blush, "how was training?"

"Good! Quad sal is being nicer to me now." Yuzuru picked up his Pooh tissue box cover, squeezing its nose lightly. "Only a matter of time until we're properly friends."

"You're friends with your elements?"

"Must have a good relationship with jumps to land them cleanly. If they don't like, they won't land." Yuzuru said firmly. Javier just accepted it.

"I will wait out here for you, okay?"

Yuzuru nodded before he bounced off to get changed, leaving Javier alone by the edge of the rink again. Tracy emerged from the office and took pity on him.

“You look cold, Mister Fernandez. Come on. I’ll show you the way to the lounge and you can wait for Yuzuru there, okay?”

“But I said I’d meet him out here.”

“He’ll find you,” Tracy said with a firm nod, “come on. You look like you don’t really like the cold.”

Javier chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck lightly as he followed her out into the spacious lounge that overlooked the ice. No one was on it except for the Zamboni, resurfacing it after the elite skaters had finished. Javier settled into an armchair and waved goodbye to Tracy when Yuzuru arrived in the lounge too.

Javier’s heart caught in his throat. Yuzuru’s hair was slightly damp from his shower. His black training clothes had been replaced with another pair of jeans that had been altered specifically for him, and a large white and blue striped t-shirt. The sleeves hung over his hands slightly, and he tugged his silver suitcase behind him as he adjusted his rucksack on his back.

"Hi Javi," he said, slightly breathlessly. Javier stood up and offered him his hand.

"Hey Yuzuru."

The Japanese man looked at his hand for a moment before he took hold of it with his free hand, squeezing it. Javier's heart fluttered, and the two left the club together, hand in hand.

They walked along one of the paths lined with maples trees, the dappled sunlight hitting Yuzuru's silver suitcase and making beautiful patterns. Neither of them spoke as they enjoyed the silence together, taking in the beauty of the nature around them. Javier led them towards a park silently, and they sat down by the lake together.

"It's beautiful," Yuzuru mumbled from where he sat next to Javier. The Spanish man squeezed his hand lightly.

"Different from Japan?"

Yuzuru nodded. "Yes. Not bad, just..."

"Just different." Javier voiced Yuzuru's thoughts.

The younger man nodded as he looked over the lake, deep in thought. "When I first came, everything was so weird and new. I'm glad I had my mother to help me then."

Javier nodded slowly, studying Yuzuru's face. The younger was intently looking at the water and the swans swimming on it. Javier took in every little detail that he could about Yuzuru.

"You live alone now, don't you? Well, not alone. You have Jun."

"Yes. Junnie is my baby at home. And I have Pooh-san who gives me advice."

"Your car gives you advice?" Javier asked. Yuzuru shook his head, unzipping his rucksack to pull out his Pooh tissue box.

"No, Pooh-san. He's been with me since junior days. He knows what to say."

"Oh, I see," Javier nodded, unable to hide his light smile, "Pooh-san must know a lot then."

"He is very smart," Yuzuru nodded seriously before he elbowed Javier lightly, "but sorry, he only speaks Japanese. Not English."

"I shall have to brush up on my Japanese," Javier nodded seriously too before he laughed a little.

Yuzuru's smile grew when a goose waddled up to the pair. Naively, Yuzuru offered the creature a hand, hoping it would accept his peace offering. Instead, it pecked his hand firmly. With a squeak, Yuzuru pulled back his hand as well as Pooh. The goose then hissed at him, advancing on him as he shuffled back, trying to get away from it.

"Javi!" Yuzuru shrieked as he pushed himself to his feet, running from the goose, "Javi! The angry bird is trying to kill me!"

Javier collapsed with laughter, resting his head on Yuzuru's suitcase as he struggled to breathe properly through his wheezing laughs. "Dios mio," Javier shook his head, "Yuzuru, it's okay. Geese hate everyone."

"Make it stop!" Yuzuru hid behind a tree, glaring at the angry goose hissing at him. It soon grew bored of the Japanese man and waddled away to irritate the swans sitting on the lake instead. When Yuzuru deemed it safe enough, he sat back down next to Javier. "You never told me there would be hissy birds."

"Sorry," Javier couldn't help but laugh again, "but geese hate everyone. Especially swans."

"Why?" Yuzuru tilted his head curiously. Javier idly picked some of the daisies in the grass, making a chain with them.

"I don't know."

"I like swans," Yuzuru said, stroking Pooh's ears gently. "Swans are pretty and elegant and everything that angry bird was not."

Javier nodded, finishing up his daisy chain. He shuffled closer to Yuzuru and placed it on his head gently, smiling.

"There. It's a magic daisy crown so the geese cannot touch you."

"Javi is silly," Yuzuru giggled, accepting the crown. Javier stood up and offered him a hand too, helping him to his feet before he took hold of Yuzuru's case. "I can get that."

"You keep Pooh-san safe," Javier said firmly, "and I will take your suitcase. Where do you want to go?"

Yuzuru thought for a moment as they started walking together, rubbing Pooh's ears, "Coffee?"

"Really?" Javier asked, raising an eyebrow. Yuzuru shrugged, slightly pink.

"If you want."

"Whatever you'd like Yuzu."

The pair walked along the path through the park together, enjoying the sunshine and the light breeze, before they met the main street again. Javier held open the door to the familiar shop for Yuzuru.

"Hi Javi!" Scott grinned, waving at him, "and hello Yuzuru. It's nice to see you again."

"Hello... um..."

"Scott." he supplied helpfully, "Just Scott."

"Hello Scott-san," Yuzuru bowed his head to the Canadian man with a little smile.

"Yuzu? What are you doing here? And Javi too? Scott told me you'd taken the day off." Both men turned to see Tessa leaning against the counter too.

"I did. We went to the park." Javier said with a nod.

"Oh, I bet it's lovely in this weather. I'm jealous!" Tessa teased. "How's training going Yuzuru?"

"Good. New program is going well."

"I'm glad to hear that. How's Chopin?"

"Better than last season."

"What can I get you guys?" Scott asked. Yuzuru studied the menu with a hum.

"How do I pronounce that one Javi?"

"Macchiato."

Yuzuru turned to Scott and bowed his head respectfully again. "A macchiato please with soya milk."

"Coming right up! And for you Javi?"

"A black Americano."

"You're so boring you know."

"Yeah yeah," Javier chuckled. Scott gestured to the tables and the pair sat down at one together.

"Oh, I have this," Yuzuru reached into his bag and handed Javier the to-go cup he'd lent him earlier in the day. "I washed it for you. Hope it's okay."

"Thank you," Javier said very softly, smiling at Yuzuru.

The Japanese man studied his eyes carefully and, for just a millisecond, his eyes flicked down to Javier's lips. Javier couldn't stop himself as they both started to lean over the table, heads tilting. Yuzuru's eyes fluttered shut.

"One macchiato with soya milk and one black Americano!" the pair jumped back, red and flustered, as Scott placed their drinks down on the table in front of them. "Enjoy!"

The pair finished their drinks, chatting about Spain and Japan, and all too soon they had to go. Yuzuru and Javier stood together by the bus stop, holding hands and smiling.

"I will see you again soon, right?" Yuzuru asked softly.

"Of course," Javier said with a nod. "Of course."

"Thank you Javi," Yuzuru whispered. Javier rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb.

"Y-Yuzuru, um, can I ask you something?"

"Y-oh, bus is here," Yuzuru frowned slightly as he squeezed Javier's hand again. "Tell me tomorrow?"

"I... Yeah, stay safe."

Javier waved until Yuzuru's bus had gone firmly out of sight before he set off towards his own home. He unlocked his apartment door and grinned as Effie rubbed up against his leg.

"Yes yes, I missed you too Princesa," he filled up her food bowl with a chuckle. He snapped a photo of her and opened up Line.

_Javier: Someone is hungry [image]_

The three dots appeared and Javier's heart fluttered more.

_Yuzuru: Someone is sleepy [image]_

_Yuzuru: Javi? Thank you for taking me out today. I had a lot of fun_

_Javier: Should we go for a walk again tomorrow?_

_Yuzuru: I'd like that very much_

Javier's fingers typed before his brain had time to engage.

_Javier: Or maybe you'd like to meet Effie?_

_Yuzuru: Meet Effie-chan? Yes please!_

_Javier: I'll pick you up from training tomorrow then, and we can go to my house. You can meet my spoiled baby._

_Yuzuru:_ _♥_ _(_ _ˆ_ _⌣_ _ˆԅ_ _)_

Javier locked his phone and plugged it in, grinning as he got ready for bed and fell asleep happy.


	6. Cold brew coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cold brew coffee
> 
> A method of brewing that doesn’t use hot water. Instead, cold water and a longer period of time is used to create the finished cold coffee beverage. Different to iced coffee, but both are drunk on hot days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This story is back, with this chapter featuring: Tess and Scott getting together, Yuzuru and Javier getting together, Effie making an appearance, and protecting Tracy as well. I hope you like it! There's not much else I can add other than to say thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this xx

** Cold brew coffee **

_A method of brewing that doesn’t use hot water. Instead, cold water and a longer period of time is used to create the finished cold coffee beverage. Different to iced coffee, but both are drunk on hot days._

"Will you knock it off? Yuzuru and I just walked around the park together, came here, and then we walked out to the bus stop together. He then got on the bus and went home. Alone. We didn't do anything more."

"No kisses?" Patrick asked, frowning at Javier sceptically, "Nothing like that?"

"No kisses," Javier confirmed, drying up the mugs. "We just walked around and talked, and he wants to meet up again today, so I'm taking that as a good thing."

Patrick rolled his eyes. "Good for you. But I don't want to hear about him and only him, alright?"

Javier chuckled, following his eye line to see Scott. "Sure, sure. I won't go on about his beautiful eyes, his charming smile, his soft cheeks, his--"

"Alright alright, we get the point. You're as enamoured about him as that one is about Tessa."

"It's funny," Michal piped up, filling the coffee bean container, "I'm the only one with a wife, and yet I'm the one who speaks about relationships the least."

"Because we all just want to bitch and whine about being single," Scott complained, leaning on the counter.

"To be fair," Keegan cut in, "I don't really whine."

"You're ace," Patrick pointed out bluntly, "that's different."

"Touche," Keegan said with a little shrug and a light chuckle.

"The point is," Javier said with a little chuckle, "I'm taking the afternoon off now to hang out with my..."

"Your...?" Patrick prompted.

"Um..." Javier shrugged, blushing slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "N-never mind..."

"No, go on." Patrick prodded. "You're taking the afternoon off now to hang out with your...?"

"I don't know," Javier said honestly, "I... I don't know if I can legitimately call him my boyfriend, or if that's going too far too fast."

Michal hummed lightly before he nodded a little. "Yeah, talk to him about this sort of thing. Talk it over with him when it feels ready."

"Thanks," Javier said with a little smile to Michal.

The bell over the door rang, and Tessa waved at the collection of men behind the counter. Javier's heart fluttered as Yuzuru followed her in, holding the boxes of cookies for her.

"Morning guys!" Tessa said brightly. "Please can I have my usual coffee, and whatever Yuzuru would like."

Javier took half the boxes from Yuzuru, meeting his eyes. Yuzuru smiled at him shyly, blush rising up his cheeks and nose as Javier's fingers brushed over his as he took some of the boxes.

"Sleep well?" Javier asked softly as they set down the boxes in the backroom. Yuzuru smiled, nodded as he brushed some of his hair out of his eyes.

"Yes thank you," Yuzuru said very politely, "how did you sleep Javi? Did you have a good evening?"

"It was good," Javier said with a little nod. "How was Jun for you last night?"

Yuzuru perked up and pulled his phone out of his back pocket. He scrolled through before he stood just in front of Javier, leaning against his chest unconsciously. Javier had to remember to breathe and focus on what Yuzuru was saying.

"I filmed Junnie last night. I found a laser pen I bought ages and ages ago and he was playing with it. Look!"

Javier barely paid attention to the video of Jun jumping around trying to catch the red dot on the wall. Instead, he paid attention to Yuzuru's face. The Japanese man lit up brightly, eyes sparkling slightly as he watched his cat bounce around in front of a cream sofa. The Japanese man seemed to emit happiness as he watched his cat have fun and play around.

"He's a cutie, isn't he?" Yuzuru said with a soft smile, looking up at Javier to gauge his reaction. Javier cleared his throat, willing his blush away.

"He's very cute," Javier said gently, hand resting on Yuzuru's waist very casually. The younger man slipped his phone back into his pocket before they headed out into the main section of the shop together.

"Oh, Yuzuru," Scott smiled lightly at the pair, "how are you? What can I get for you?"

"Um..." Yuzuru frowned slightly, looking at the menu. "Too hot for coffee."

"Too hot for coffee?" Javier raised an eyebrow, letting go of his waist to let Yuzuru go on the other side of the counter to him. "You have clearly never tried cold brew."

"What is cold brew?" Yuzuru asked, tilting his head as he spoke, looking like an adorable puppy.

"I'll show you it," Javier said with a little smile, turning to make the coffee. Yuzuru watched him curiously as he worked. He handed Javier his Winnie the Pooh travel mug, and Javier made the coffee for him. He slid it across the counter with a smile.

Yuzuru took a tentative sip before he smiled brightly. "Oh my God that's amazing!"

"I know," Javier grinned, patting Yuzuru's hand gently, "I'll see you at the club later, yeah?"

"See you soon Javi!" Yuzuru said brightly, bouncing out of the door to the bus stop. Tessa watched him go too with a chuckle.

"He's a very sweet kid," she said softly.

Scott nodded, watching him go too. "Yeah, he is. Seems like a hard worker too. A little shy if anything."

"Oh, he's just nervous about his English. Doesn't want to mess up and accidentally offend us or something. By the way Scott, this coffee is fantastic. Just what I needed right now."

"I'm glad you like it," Scott said honestly, smiling genuinely at Tessa. He cleared his throat, looking down at his hands as he spoke again, softer and more vulnerable. "T-Tess, can I talk to you for a second?"

Tessa raised an eyebrow at him but nodded slowly, gesturing to one of the tables in the corner of the shop away from the counter. Scott followed her over and they sat down together.

"What's up Scott? You look like you've got something on your mind you want to talk about."

"I... Yeah, I do Tessa," Scott fiddled with his hands on the table, unable to meet her eyes. "I need to tell you something, so please don't say anything until I'm done, okay?"

Tess just nodded, taking a sip from her hazelnut latte. Scott swallowed thickly before he continued talking.

"Tess, I... I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to say it outright. You... I look forwards to every morning when I get to open the shop and see you come in here for your hazelnut latte with coconut milk. Every time I see you, my heart does back flips and flutters. I... I really care about you Tessa, and I was wondering if you wanted to try and make us work for a while? If not I totally understand."

Tessa traced the edge of her cup for agonisingly long minutes to Scott before she smiled, reaching across the table to reach for Scott's hand. He looked up, meeting her soft eyes with his own surprised ones. No words were exchanged as they held hands across the tables, smiles blossoming across both of their faces.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Patrick muttered under his breath, "seriously?"

"Oh shut up," Michal elbowed him hard in the side, grinning at the couple, "they're really sweet together!"

"He's never going to shut the fuck up about it, is he?" Patrick grumbled.

"Like you never shut up about how lonely you are?" Michal teased.

The pair bickered until Tessa had to leave to start her own work. She waved goodbye to Scott, who then came back to his side of the counter, dreamy eyed.

"Well done Scott," Javier said, clapping him on the back with a smile, "you did it!"

"I did it!" Scott nodded, bright smile plastered across his face, "and she said yes! She said yes Javi!"

"Yeah she did," Javier nodded. Scott's smile, his glow, was infectious.

For the rest of the day, Scott had a spring in his step that boosted the spirits of the other men working there too. It felt like no time at all before Javier changed from his work shirt into a loose t shirt. He waved to the rest of the group before he got onto his bus to the club that, even though he'd only been there once, felt so similar to him.

Javier headed into the reception of the club, humming lightly as he made his way towards the lounge again. The receptionist didn't even bat an eyelid at him, and Javier found the lounge overlooking the rink himself. He settled into one of the comfy armchairs and looked through the large windows into the rink.

His eyes saw Yuzuru again. The young Japanese man chatted to his coach with a smile, working through some choreography slowly. The older man said something to him that the Japanese man took seriously and corrected in the choreography.

"So," Javier turned around to see the blonde lady sitting down next to him, "you're Yuzuru's... What exactly are you to Yuzuru at the moment?"

"Um," Javier shrugged slightly, "more than friends but not officially boyfriends I guess? I haven't asked him yet."

"I see," she said softly, studying his face, "well, if you're going to be see around here a lot, I should introduce myself. I'm Tracy Wilson, one of Yuzuru's coaches. I used to be an ice dancer and I help him mostly with his edge work. Yuzuru really flies across the ice."

Javier glanced back at the rink to where Yuzuru was just skating into his edges deeply, cooling down after choreography work.

"What about you?" Tracy prompted.

"I'm Javier," he said softly, chewing the inside of his lip, "I am one of the owners of Five in One, the coffee shop down town."

Tracy's eyebrows raised and she nodded. "And you met Yuzuru there I'm guessing?"

"Yes," Javier nodded, "yeah, our first meeting was slightly unfortunate."

"Was this the meeting where he came in talking about how a beautiful stranger had accidentally thrown a drink over him, lent him clothes, and then the jeans didn't fit properly and he accidentally showed the stranger his underwear by any chance?" A smiled tugged at her lips as Javier flushed bright pink.

"Yeah, our first meeting was chaos. Absolute chaos."

Tracy chuckled for a moment before her smile dimmed a little. "Do you understand figure skating, Javier?"

"Please, just Javi is fine," Javi said quickly, "and no, I don't."

"I'll explain it to you then," she said firmly, "Yuzuru has been working hard. He has a couple of months before his first competition this season. He will be working extra hard, especially since last season was so... messy for him. He put all his effort into his skates, and so much went wrong for him. He... Well, the Cup of China happened, then he didn't give himself time to properly recover before the NHK Trophy, made it to the final only just... The final was good. He won Japanese Nationals, but... Well... Worlds was messy too. He's... He's not happy that he won the silver and not the gold, and so he'll really be aiming for the gold this year. What I'm trying to say to you, Javi, is that you don't understand how much all this means to him. He won't be in Toronto for months. He'll be in Japan. He might turn cold. He might be selfish; most skaters are. He might not be the perfect happy young man you think you've met. He will push himself too hard because that's who he is. You can't wrap him up in bubble wrap and hope he'll be alright because life doesn't work like that. As much as I wish he won't, he will end up injured at one point or another."

Javi listened to her words seriously, nodding slowly. "I... I will do my best to support him."

"That's all I ask," Tracy said with a soft smile. "He should be done by now, so you can see him. He'll come out this way. Nice to meet you Javier. Have fun this afternoon. Any nice plans?"

"Yeah," Javier nodded with a goofy grin. "Yes. Yes, we're going to the park again. He seemed to enjoy going for a walk yesterday and having fun and everything. And then I'm taking him to meet my cat, Effie."

"You have a cat? No wonder he loves you," Tracy laughed lightly, standing up with him. "Go and have fun with him."

"Hey," Yuzuru headed over to Javier with his skating bags, smiling. "Hey Javi. How are you?" "I'm good," Javi placed a hand gently on Yuzuru's wait, hugging him with one arm as he took Yuzuru's skating bag. The Japanese man kept hold of his suitcase and skates as they headed out together from the club, "I'm good, yeah. How was training?"

Yuzuru pulled a face. "Quad salchow not good today. Really not good today at all."

"Quad salchow?" Javier asked slowly, frowning.

"Uh... Jump." Yuzuru shrugged as they walked together out of the club together towards the park. Javier kept an arm around him, hand resting casually on his waist. "I fell so many times."

"Oh," Javier rubbed his waist lightly. "Does it hurt?"

"Little. Need a massage later. How was Javi's day?"

"It was good. Better for seeing you," he confessed. Yuzuru looked up at him and slipped his hand into Javier's as they walked under the trees together.

The pair sat down by the edge of the lake again, setting Yuzuru's bags down in a little pile next to them as they settled. Javier moved some of Yuzuru's hair out of his eyes with a soft smile.

"Your eyes are really beautiful," Javier said in awe, smiling at him lovingly. Yuzuru blushed.

"Javi has beautiful eyes too. Your eyes... Like... Like chocolate."

Javier couldn't stop his smile from growing even more. "Y-Yuzuru, um, I have a question to ask you."

Yuzuru tilted his head at him again, blinking at him. "Yes?"

"Y-Yuzuru, I... I know we haven't known each other all that long, but... But we... Um... Well... W-will you be my boyfriend?" he asked gently.

Yuzuru's mind slowly translated what Javier had said and a smile blossomed fully across his face. He jumped into Javier's arms, hugging him tightly.

"Yes! Yes of course! Of course! Yes! I'd love to be your boyfriend Javi!"

Javier's hands instantly circled Yuzuru's waist, holding him close. The Japanese man leaned his head against Javier's chest and the other moved some of his hair out of his eyes, smiling down at him.

"Javi," Yuzuru asked softly, looking up at him with wide brown eyes.

"Yes?" he asked softly.

"Can um... Can we kiss please?"

Javier's breath caught in his throat and he studied Yuzuru's face properly. After a moment, he nodded slowly. Yuzuru shuffled around and sat up to face him. Javier cupped his cheek gently and the pair leaned in, eyes fluttering shut.

It was perfect. They moved beautifully in sync, tilting their heads to deepen the kiss. Yuzuru slid his hands up to Javier's curls, pulling him closer as the Spanish man held his waist. He traced Yuzuru's lip with the tip of his tongue, silently begging for entrance. Yuzuru allowed him in, and eventually they had to separate for air.

"Wow," Yuzuru whispered softly, panting to catch his breath, "that... That was perfect..."

"It was," Javier said nodding. He pulled Yuzuru to his feet, picking up his bags with a smile. "Do you want to meet Effie?"

"Javi's cat? Yes please! Pooh-san not parked too far from here. I will drive us."

The paired walked together to his car, hand in hand. Javier couldn't help but chuckle as Yuzuru whispered to his car for a moment before he let Javier get in.

"Have to ask Pooh-san for permission," Yuzuru explained as they buckled in. Once he was sure Javier was secure, he set off with the Spanish man directing him to his own apartment complex.

“Just park in here,” Javier directed him, and Yuzuru stopped within the bay, turning off Pooh’s engine.

The pair climbed out together and Yuzuru locked Pooh. They then headed up the stairs to the sixth floor and along to room 671. Javier unlocked the apartment and let Yuzuru in.

“Welcome to Mi Casa! My home. I hope you like it. Princesa! Effie! Someone is here to meet you!”

A brown calico purred as she headed into the room, rubbing up against Javier’s leg. Yuzuru’s eyes widened at her and he gasped, kneeling down by her. Javier’s heart fluttered as he watched his cat rub up against his boyfriend’s hand gently. She purred happily, climbing in his arms; Yuzuru cuddled her tightly.

“Effie-chan is so beautiful!” Yuzuru said with a bright smile at Javier. The Spanish man couldn’t help himself; he snapped a photo of his boyfriend holding his cat.

“She loves you,” Javier said with a sigh. “She really loves you. She never loves people this fast.”

“I love Effie-chan too,” Yuzuru said seriously, rubbing her ears gently.

Yuzuru and Javier looked up together with a smile, meeting each other’s eyes. They exchanged a silent conversation.

_This isn’t just a one-time thing, is it?_

_Of course it isn’t._

_I love you_

_I love you too_


	7. Espresso Romano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espresso Romano
> 
> A shot of espresso served with a slice of lemon on the side. The lemon accentuates the sweetness of the espresso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. This chapter is really long, and I'm sorry about that. I couldn't cut it though because I wasn't sure how to cut it down to make it fit. Sorry. Javier meets Jun, there's a little bit of angst from Brian and a hint of it from Yuzuru, but there's also some costume stuff and domestic Yuzuvier. I hope you like it. Sorry if it doesn't flow properly xx

Espresso Romano

_A shot of espresso served with a slice of lemon on the side. The lemon accentuates the sweetness of the espresso._

Javier rolled over in bed, reaching blindly for his phone after it buzzed at him. Effie, on his legs, shifted slightly as he did, mewing softly as his movements jostled her lightly. With a groan, the Spanish man pulled his glasses on as he sat up. He cursed under his mouth before he unlocked his phone, face softening as he opened up Line.

 _Yuzuru: Good morning Javi. I'm at the rink,_ Javier glanced at the clock, shuddering at the time as he calculated just how much he'd overslept, _and my costumes for next season have been delivered. If you are free, I would love to show you them later on when I try them out on the ice for the first time. I'd also love it if you would like to meet Jun today when you're done with work. Missing you, Javi. Your Yuzu_ _ヽ_ _(o_ _♡_ _o)/_

Javier's heart soared at the last part of the text and he didn't even bother to pause as he typed his reply.

_Javier: Of course. I will be over this afternoon. Want to try a new kind of coffee?_

The three little dots appeared and Javi leaned back against his pillows, smiling. Yuzuru's message popped up on the screen.

_Yuzuru: Yes please. I trust Javi's choice. See you later_

_Javier: See you xx_

Javier closed Line as he pulled himself out of bed, stretching. Effie curled up in the warm spot he'd just vacated, and Javier chuckled as he tucked her in gently. He opened up his texts as he headed into his kitchen to make himself breakfast.

_Scotty Pine: Javiiiiiii y u so late?_

_Scotty Pine: Ohhhh are you tired because you and Yuzuru got busy last night?_

_Scotty Pine: Well, congrats if you finally got some, and get the fuck up if you didn't_

_Javier self a good time: Jesus, could you be anymore needy in your messages?_

_Scotty Pine: JAVI_

_Scotty Pine: Fucking FINALLY_

_Scotty Pine: Did you get some?_

_Javier self a good time: We kissed._

_Scotty Pine: YOU WHAT?!_

_Scotty Pine: Get your ass to work right now and tell me everything!_

_Javier self a good time: Yeah yeah, I'm on my way._

“Dude!” Scott clapped him on the back with a bright grin. “You kissed! How did you manage that? Tell me everything!”

“Uh, we both leaned in, our lips touched—”

“Ew,” Patrick cut in, wrinkling his nose.

"Oh shut up Patrick. Just because you haven't got any ever."

"Hey!" Patrick cut in, glaring at Scott, "I have! Just because I haven't been pining over the same woman for the past thirty years--"

"I'm twenty eight you ass!"

"And I haven't fallen in love with the first teenager I threw coffee over," Javier made a strangled noise as Patrick kept talking, "doesn't mean I haven't ever got any."

"When did you last have a successful date Patrick?" Scott asked, laying out more cookies in their display cabinet.

"Um..." Patrick frowned before he threw the tea towel at Scott, hitting him full in the face with it. "Fuck off."

"You know I'm right," Scott taunted, "but, back to the matter at hand, congratulations on getting him to kiss you Javi."

"Yes, well done for exchanging saliva with a teenager," Patrick cut in.

"For fuck's sake, he's twenty Patrick! He's not a teenager!" Javier stacked the now dry cups under their counter with a frown. "And he's an Olympic Champion, so..."

"Yeah, how did you manage to snag an Olympic Champion anyway?" Scott asked. "Like, seriously, how? That's pretty damn incredible."

"I don't know," Javier said honestly. "I... He came in here, we clicked and made a mess together. That's how."

"Awww," Michal poked Javier's back and he jumped in surprise, "that's cute. Invite us to the wedding, yeah?"

"Oh shut up," Javier mumbled, ears burning slightly from embarrassment. He smiled, a goofy grin spreading across his face, as he thought about Yuzuru's messages. "He wants me to see his costumes later and meet his cat."

Scott whistled, raising an eyebrow. "It's that serious?"

"Yeah," Javier nodded slowly, "It... It's kind of happened fast, but it feels right, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Scott said with a firm nod. "You've just got to get his cat to fall in love with you and then he can't say no. Does Tessa have a cat?"

"Don't think so," Javier chuckled lightly, "and that's kind of how I knew it was as serious as it is. Fell in love with Effie, Effie fell in love with him, and who am I to deny my little princess?"

Scott chuckled and checked the time. "You're meeting him at the rink, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Javier nodded, smiling as he thought about how serene and graceful Yuzuru looked on the ice, "yeah, I am. I can't wait. His coach kind of scares me a bit though, if we're being honest. Both of them. One of them looks like the kind of mother that would bake her kids cookies for the school bake sale and would chat with other mothers about soft things, but the way she looked at me when she thought I might hurt Yuzuru." Javier blew a curl out of his eyes. "Man, I thought I was going to combust then and there."

Scott burst out laughing. "I guess meeting the parents isn't really an option for you right now, so this has to be the next best thing, right?"

"You could say that," Javier shrugged, "but I'm also terrified of meeting his actual parents. I speak no Japanese. Nada. None. Zilch. His English isn't the best, and I'm worried something will get lost in translation when I do end up meeting his parents."

"Hey, hey, chill man," Scott patted his shoulder lightly, "it'll be fine. Don't worry about it too much. Cross that bridge when you come to it and everything. First, go admire your man in the sparkly outfits skaters wear. Second, make his cat fall in love with you. Third, woo him fully and then his parents can't say no. Done, done, done."

Javier chuckled before he checked the time, taking his to-go cup with Effie on it. "I should head off soon. I don't want to be late for my boyfriend."

"What are you making him today?"

"An espresso romano. I think he'll like it; I hope he likes the sharpness of the lemon with the bitterness of the coffee. If not, you live and learn I guess."

Scott watched him make it, leaning against the counter. "See you tomorrow then Javi."

"See you tomorrow Scott. And I'll try not to sleep in this time."

"No, you won't sleep in, but you'll whine about waking up like a baby," Scott stuck his tongue out at him over the counter before he waved. "Bye Javi!"

"Bye Scott!"

The journey on foot from the shop to the rink wasn't a long one, and it took Javier through narrow alleyways that could have been taken directly from a storybook. He walked through the park, grinning as he spotted a collection of geese by the edge of the lake.

"Javi!" Yuzuru shrieked as he pushed himself to his feet, running from the goose, "Javi! The angry bird is trying to kill me!"

Javier collapsed with laughter, resting his head on Yuzuru's suitcase as he struggled to breathe properly through his wheezing laughs. "Dios mio," Javier shook his head, "Yuzuru, it's okay. Geese hate everyone."

"Make it stop!" Yuzuru hid behind a tree, glaring at the angry goose hissing at him. It soon grew bored of the Japanese man and waddled away to irritate the swans sitting on the lake instead. When Yuzuru deemed it safe enough, he sat back down next to Javier. "You never told me there would be hissy birds."

"Sorry," Javier couldn't help but laugh again, "but geese hate everyone. Especially swans."

Javier sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he shook himself out of his daydream. Those few hours with Yuzuru had been amazing; he wished he could capture them in a photograph and store them away forever where they'd never be damaged. His stomach twisted slightly as the thoughts about Yuzuru's injuries floated up in his mind.

I wish Yuzuru would never get damaged or hurt

The same receptionist as always let Javier into the club, and he headed towards the lounge where he'd met Tracy last time. Glancing through the windows, he sighed contently as he saw Yuzuru flying across the ice, completely in his element. Yuzuru spotted him first and waved him in, pointing to Javier's right. Javi followed the wall with his eyes and spotted the door out into the rink: the one he'd accidentally gone through on his first day there. He headed in and smiled as Yuzuru skated over to the edge to greet him.

"Javi!" He said happily, and Javier's heart caught in his throat as Yuzuru hugged him tightly. His free hand slipped to Yuzuru's waist, hugging him back gently too. "Javi, I missed you! Now I can go and show you my costumes."

Yuzuru pulled away and scooped up two bags, rushing off to where Javier presumed there was a changing room of some description. Brian slid over to him as the others on the ice cleared the area.

"So you're the mysterious guest that Yuzuru said he wanted to get opinions of his costumes from," Brian said, studying Javier with a little frown. "To be honest, I was expecting Johnny Weir, so you're a pleasant surprise. Don't get used to me saying that."

"Johnny Weir?" Javier repeated slowly, looking at Brian with a raised eyebrow from confusion. "Who is Johnny Weir?"

"One of Yuzu's idols," Brian said with a slight grimace, "and that man had no sense of style whatsoever in my opinion. He liked... Glitter and sequins and crap like that. Luckily we've managed to get Yuzuru into somewhat normal costumes. The ones he chose when he first trained here," Brian shuddered, "well... The inspiration was obvious, let's leave it at that. Anyway, you seem like the kind of man who has no idea what the difference between a nice costume and a bad costume looks like. Am I wrong?" Brian asked.

"Nope, you've pretty much nailed it to be honest," Javier said with a shrug. "I'm not a style expert. Never claimed to be. But Yuzuru asked me to come here and if my boyfriend wants me here, I will be here for him."

"Saying those kind of words is nice and all, but I still think you could be a risk to him." Brian said at point blank range.

"Thanks for looking out for him," Javier said genuinely. "I mean it. I'm not trying to sass you or anything."

Brian raised an eyebrow at him. "You're an interesting young man Javier. I can see why you'd make a good friend for Yuzuru."

"Sorry that took so long!" Both men looked away from each other, turning towards the source of the noise. "This is short programme one. What do you think?"

Javier couldn't think. His brain stopped functioning. Yuzuru looked incredible in sinfully tight black velvet trousers. The top half, the half Yuzuru was concerned about, was made of a loose, white and blue fabric, and bits of gold were visible on the sides. A golden belt made Yuzuru's tiny waist seem even smaller, and it separated the trousers from the top part.

"Wow..." Javier breathed as he admired Yuzuru's costume, "Wow, Yuzuru, you look incredible."

"Let me find the music and you can see how it fits," Yuzuru fiddled with his phone and the sharp opening chords of Chopin rang out through the deserted rink.

"It's beautiful," Javier said honestly, hand resting lightly on Yuzuru's waist.

"Thank you," Yuzuru whispered to him, resting his head on Javier's shoulder. "It is similar to the one from last season, but I put in the gold this time because it's better. Kintsugi."

"Kintsugi?" Javier asked.

"Um, Japanese thing. Repair broken pots with gold. Last season was terrible. This season, I have repaired the mistakes with gold."

Javier rubbed his hand lightly on Yuzuru's waist, nodding. "I see. And maybe you can repair things with gold medals too?"

"Hope so," Yuzuru said with a nod. "Brian, what do you think?"

"At least it isn't covered in sequins and other sparkly stuff."

"That's saved for exhibition skate," Yuzuru said firmly. "Next one?"

"Next one," Javier and Brian said together, and Yuzuru bounced off to get changed.

"So I'd make a good friend for him?" Javier asked, raising an eyebrow at the coach.

"Don't get used to the compliments." Brian said firmly. Javier frowned slightly at the coach.

"Mister Orser, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, and call me Brian."

Javier chuckled slightly despite himself before he swallowed down his fear and asked the question. "Why didn't you stop him competing?"

Brian's eyes hardened. He glared at the wall behind Javier, chewing his lip. "You wouldn't believe how much I've been asked that same question."

Javier watched him for a moment, studying the silent emotions in Brian's eyes. "You... You didn't make the choice..."

"Of course I didn't," Brian said firmly, "otherwise he would have been straight to a doctor when he collided with Yan Han. He made the choice."

Javier searched his face for something more, and Brian sighed, rubbing his face lightly. "I told him not to be a hero. I told him to withdraw, but he was adamant. He wanted to skate for everyone who had come to see him, the newly crowned World and Olympic Champion. He..." Brian's frown darkened, "He doesn't like to let his fans down I think. And he has a lot of them. I really wanted him to withdraw if we're being honest, but he made the choice himself. And we rushed him off to seek medical attention as soon as he got his scores."

Javier nodded, chewing his own lip too. "I understand. Thank you for being kind to him and respecting his decision and everything."

Brian shrugged. "He's been my student for three seasons now. I respect his decisions because it's how we work. I don't like not giving my students choice. With their choreography, with their music, and with their costumes."

"Okay, here is the next one!" They both turned again and Javier's breath, once again, caught in his throat.

Yuzuru was clad in an off-white shirt with large sleeves, like a samurai outfit, with purple and green accents on the shoulders, neck, and cuffs. Gold and black crystals decorated the costume, and another gold belt exemplified his slim waist. Another set of sinfully tight black velvet trousers were attached to the costume, and Javier had to force his eyes back up to Yuzuru's face.

"Music?" Javier asked gently.

Yuzuru played the music, Javier felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he heard the opening notes of the Japanese style music. He watched Yuzuru's face; his boyfriend's face was serious as he heard the notes ring out. Almost unconsciously, Yuzuru moved his hands in time with the choreography.

"The costume fits perfectly," Javier said honestly, "but, Yuzu, I have a concern."

Yuzuru paused the music and raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes?"

"What if you fall over? There's nothing to protect your head."

Brian actually snorted at that and Yuzuru furrowed his brow as he thought.

"What do you mean? Nothing to protect my head?"

"Well, if you fall, I... What if you hit your head and get hurt?"

Yuzuru's frown deepened as he struggled to understand what Javier was saying. "I don't understand. What do you mean if I hit my head?"

"I mean, shouldn't you wear a helmet or something? Like hockey players?"

Yuzuru bristled at the h word. "No? Can't jump with a helmet on."

"But if you fall and hit your head--"

"I know how to fall to minimise injury," Yuzuru cut in gently, slipping his hand into Javier's. "Don't worry Javi. I won't get hurt."

"But--"

"Next time you can watch jump training," Yuzuru ignored Brian's impression of a dying goose and kept talking, "then you see that I fall lots but I'm still fine."

Javier frowned but kissed Yuzuru's forehead lightly. "The costume looks amazing and really fits the music."

Yuzuru grinned and kissed Javier's jawline gently. "I will get changed. Wait for me? Please?"

"Of course," Javier whispered, and Yuzuru bounced off towards the changing rooms again.

"So you're worried about him getting hurt," Brian noted, "he's pulled through hell before. Last season was awful for him. Hopefully this season he will be injury free and at the top of his game."

Javier nodded, fiddling with the top of his Effie mug as Yuzuru bounced out of the changing room, holding his Pooh tissue box tightly. Javier handed him the mug and kissed the crown of his head lightly.

"How was training?"

"Good. Quad sal is being less mean now. Might be working with me a bit more. Success still not great though." Yuzuru sipped at the coffee, looking down at the cup. "This is delicious! What is it?"

"An espresso romano," Javier said as Yuzuru led him out of the building.

They walked together, hand in hand down the tree lined path back to Yuzuru's apartment. It was a comfortable silence between them; they didn't feel the need to fill it with pointless, empty conversation. Javier rubbed the back of Yuzuru's hand with his thumb, holding onto one of his bags for him as they walked along the street. The sun was setting, dipping over the top of the trees as they walked along the path together. Yuzuru led him to the building and towards the staircase.

"The lift doesn't work. It's only twelve flights up to my home."

They walked up together and Yuzuru unlocked his door.

"Junnie-chan! Jun Jun! I have a friend for you!"

A chartreux cat ran up to the door and rubbed up against Yuzuru's leg as he closed the door behind Javi. Yuzuru scooped it up, rubbing it's ears gently.

"Jun Jun, this is Javi. He's my boyfriend." Javier's heart fluttered as Yuzuru dumped the cat unceremoniously into his arms. "Make self comfy? I will make tea. Do you want tea?"

"Yes please," Javier settled on Yuzuru's sofa with the cat in his arms. Jun looked up at him with wide eyes before he purred, nuzzling up against Javier's chest.

"He likes you," Yuzuru handed him a mug of tea, "he really likes you it seems. He's a friendly cat, but he likes you more than other people. More than my sister I think."

Yuzuru settled on the sofa next to him and curled up in Javier's arms alongside Jun. Javier was more than happy to become his boyfriend's pillow.

"Tired?" He pecked Yuzuru's lips lightly and the Japanese man nodded, leaning on Javier's chest. "Want me to cook you some dinner?"

"No no," Yuzuru said softly, "you're the guest. You can't cook here. I will make you dinner."

He slowly peeled himself away from Javier, and the Spanish man found himself frowning as Yuzuru clearly favoured one leg over the other.

"Everything alright Yuzu?"

"Yeah," he nodded, disappearing into the kitchen, "yeah, everything is alright."

Javier let it go and cuddled Jun closer to his chest, smiling at the sleeping kitten against his shoulder. Yuzuru flitted around the kitchen and came out with two bowls of ramen, vegetables, and tofu. He offered one to Javier, as well as chopsticks, a fork, and a spoon.

"Thank you," Javier said with a smile, accepting the bowl. He chose the fork and spoon, and tucked in. "This is delicious Yuzuru."

"Mother's recipe," he replied, rubbing Jun's ears gently. The cat purred against Javier's chest more, and the Spanish man stroked lazy circles on its back too.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm good," Yuzuru smiled at him, squeezing his hand gently, "miss my family a little."

"In Japan?" Yuzuru nodded and Javier rubbed his back gently, "Yeah, I miss my family in Spain a lot too."

"Can you tell me about Spain?" Yuzuru asked, and Javier's smile widened.

"Of course I can. What would you like me to tell you about?"

"Anything." Yuzuru asked.

"Alright," Javier smiled as Yuzuru set the bowls down on the table next to them. He cuddled his boyfriend, rubbing his shoulder before he started talking.

"Spain is beautiful. I love the soft sand and warm beaches when I'm with my family. The sunrise over the Mediterranean makes my heart flutter, but I can't go home very often. Canada is cold compared to Spain."

Yuzuru half chuckled. "Japan is beautiful. Sendai is beautiful. The cherry blossoms in the spring... The hot springs... The shrines... I miss it. Toronto is very different." He looked up at Javier, kissing his jawline. "One day I will take you to Japan with me. Maybe to NHK trophy."

Javier chuckled and kissed Yuzuru's forehead. "And one day I will guide you around Spain. Show you everything I love about it."

"I love you," Yuzuru mumbled into Javier's shirt, barely above a whisper. The Spanish man held him close, comforting him from the demons he didn't really understand, until they forced themselves to part and Javier had to go.

"See you soon?" Javier asked. Yuzuru stood up on his toes and kissed Javier's cheek.

"See you soon."

"Bye bye Junnie," Javier waved to the cat, "I will see you soon."

"Bye Javi."

"Bye Yuzuru."

Yuzuru's heart fluttered as he stood out on the balcony, watching as Javier walked past his window towards the bus stop.

"He's so wonderful Jun," Yuzuru mumbled softly to the cat, "what did I do to deserve him?"


	8. Caffe Gommosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caffe Gommosa
> 
> An espresso poured over a single marshmallow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm not exactly happy with this chapter, but I really wanted to update this fic so here you go I guess. The coffee mentioned in the title and summary never appears in the actual story, but there's a lot of sweet stuff going on so I thought it fitted kind of nicely? I'm also sorry if there are any inconsistencies in the story line; I've been away from this for a bit so please let me know and I will revisit them.
> 
> This chapter contains a lot of stuff. We've skipped forwards a few months (before it was around July/August and now it's October in the story) just fyi. Also, the cats come up a lot this chapter 
> 
> This chapter is especially for K1mHeechu1 and ForeverDoesntExist. I hope I could give you the fluff you deserve and want
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy this chapter

Caffe Gommosa

_An espresso poured over a single marshmallow_

"I'm competing next week," Yuzuru mumbled as he and Javier lay back on the Spaniard's bed, Effie cuddled up between them. Javier lightly stroked Yuzuru's hair out of his eyes, smiling at him slightly.

“Where?” Javier asked, reaching for his laptop to open up his Netflix. “I’ll see if I can live stream it and watch it. If time zones work out of course. And, if they don’t, I’m my own boss so I can be late.”

Yuzuru hummed, eyes on the ceiling as he ran his hands through Javier’s hair without thinking. “Ontario.”

“Oh, not far then? When is it? I’ll see if I can watch you live. What’s the event called?”

“Autumn Classic International. I practice on the twelfth of October, then short is in the evening of the fourteenth, about eight o’clock, and then the free skate is in the evening of the fifteenth, at about half past eight.”

Javier nodded, clicking through the films on Netflix. “I will watch you. I really want to see you and support you, but it’s a bit late for me to book tickets.”

“Oh, no Javi, you don’t need to come and see me.” Yuzuru said softly, opening his eyes to look up at Javier with wide brown eyes.  “Besides, I… Have a request.”

“Oh?” Javier stroked his cheek gently with the back of his finger, smiling at him. “What’s that?”

Yuzuru chewed his lip, humming as he cuddled up against Javier’s side more. The younger man leaned his head on Javier’s chest, tracing lazy circles on his shirt lightly. “If you say no, I understand. But, well, I can’t take Junnie with me to Ontario for the competition. I was wondering if you’d take care of him for me? Just for the week that I’m gone?”

Javier blinked at him, raising an eyebrow. “You’d trust me to take care of him?”

“Of course,” Yuzuru said without missing a beat. “Of course I trust you to take care of him. You have met him before, and he likes you. Plus, you’ve taken care of Effie-chan and she’s a happy and healthy kitty, aren’t you Effie-chan?” He lifted up Effie from the bed, cooing at her as he bounced her above his head. “Yes you are Effie-chan! Yes you are!”

Javier’s heart fluttered as his boyfriend baby talked to his cat next to him. He pulled him closer, kissing the crown of his head as he stroked Yuzuru’s cheek.

“Of course,” he whispered, “of course I’ll take care of him for you. And I’ll let him watch so he can see how well you do and everything as well.”

Yuzuru smiled, cuddling Effie against his chest as he closed his eyes. “Thank you Javi.” A shadow fell over his face and he swallowed thickly, lowering Effie as he looked up at Javier. “Javi… What if they hate each other?”

Javier froze and glanced at his cat. Yes, she’d opened up to Yuzuru very quickly, but she never opened up to other people, and she hated most other animals. He shook his head slightly, leaning down to pepper Yuzuru’s face with kisses.

“It’s alright. If they don’t like each other, I will make sure that they sleep separately. Don’t you worry about anything other than your competition and your health.”

“What about if I bright Jun over to meet her?” Yuzuru said softly, catching one of Javier’s hands as his boyfriend continued to kiss his cheeks and forehead.

“Then she can get used to him That’s a good idea Yuzuru.” Javier smiled.

Yuzuru nodded, pushing himself to sit upright. “I should head off. Brian will kill me if I’m late.”

“No,” Javier whined, squeezing Yuzuru’s hand. “No, stay here and cuddle me.”

“Javi, I have to get to training!” Yuzuru pushed his boyfriend’s hand away, sighing a little. “And you have to get to work.”

“Alright, alright,” Javier chuckled slightly, kissing Yuzuru’s temple as he sat up too. “I don’t want Mister Orser to murder me for making you late.”

“Too late,” Yuzuru teased as he tucked Effie in, kissing her ears. “I will see you soon Effie-chan. Bye bye!”

“Bye bye Yuzu!” Javier picked up Effie, making her wave her paw at him. “See you soon,” he then said more seriously, standing up to kiss Yuzuru’s cheek. “Thank you for staying the night.”

“Thank you for feeding me and letting me cuddle Effie-chan and you.” The Japanese man kissed his boyfriend’s cheek too before he picked up his bags and left for the rink in Toronto.

* * *

 

“Morning Yuzuru!” Tracy said brightly as he greeted the ice, touching it lightly. “How are you feeling for next week?”

“I need to train more,” Yuzuru said firmly and his coach just laughed, patting his back.

“Come on then,” she said with a chuckle, “let’s get you onto the ice for your stroking practice.”

Yuzuru went through his training, pushing hard into his edges as he warmed himself up. Tracy watched him and guided him through it with a smile.

“You look different today Yuzuru.” She said, leaning against the wall as he paused to drink from his water bottle. “Has something happened? You look brighter. More refreshed. Relieved almost.”

Yuzuru nodded, fiddling with his water bottle cap. “Yes. Javi said he would look after Junnie for me when I’m away in Ontario.”

“Oh!” Tracy’s eyes lit up, “Oh, Yuzu, that’s great! That means you don’t have to worry about the lady who normally takes care of him being overwhelmed. Especially because he has a cat and you know that Jun will be taken care of with him.”

Yuzuru nodded, unable to contain his smile. “Exactly. I’m happy Javi will take care of him. He is going to meet Effie-chan later today so that she knows what he’s like and they can get used to each other for a bit before I leave him for a week.”

“Aww, is Effie Javier’s cat?” Tracy asked, and Yuzuru nodded, reaching for his phone under Pooh. The Japanese man scrolled through his phone and showed her the pictures of him cuddling Effie as well as the photos of Javier cuddling Effie too when he didn’t realise Yuzuru was watching. “Oh, she’s adorable!”

“Calico,” Yuzuru nodded. “So fluffy and calm!”

“That’s so sweet Yuzuru,” Tracy said with a nod before she gestured to where Brian was frowning on the ice at them both, “now I’d better let you go. Someone’s getting grumpy.”

Yuzuru laughed and tucked his phone away before he skated over to his other coach.

“Something distracting you today Yuzuru?” Brian asked, arms folded across his chest.

“No no, I’m focused! What are we working on?” Yuzuru focused his mind completely on training, pushing any thoughts of cats and boyfriends out of his mind for the time being as he and Brian worked on his step sequence and spins, polishing them up.

* * *

 

“Thank you, see you again!” Javier waved to a customer after handing her the cup of coffee. She giggled and blushed, waving to him as she left the shop, and Javier couldn’t hide his bright smile as he cleaned off the coffee machine.

“Javiiii,” Scott leaned on the counter next to him, smiling, “Javi, guess what!”

“What?”

“Guess?”

“You’re going to stop being a child and tell me your news?”

“Nope.” Scott said firmly popping the p. “Guess. Guess three things and then I’ll tell you.”

“You’re pregnant.” Javier said, a deadpan expression on his face.

“Serious guesses Javi!”

“I’m deadly serious.” Javier said, not even bothering to look up from the mug he was washing up. “So you’re not pregnant?”

“Of course I’m not!”

“Alright, guess number two, you’re secretly hooking up with Patrick.”

“What the—Serious guesses!”

“I am serious. Are you?”

“I would rather shove a red-hot poker up my—”

“Too much information.” Scott cut in, shuddering slightly. “Hey, hey Keegan! Keegs! Keeeeeeegan!”

“Yes Scott?” The Canadian man raised an eyebrow at him, setting down a clean stack of plates by the counter. “What are you whining about now?”

“Okay, first of all, I don’t whine.”

“Oh yes you do.” Javier said firmly, earning him a kick from Scott in the leg. “It’s true and you know it!”

“I don’t whine!” Scott huffed before he continued talking. “Anyway, I just think you should know that I asked Tessa out and we’re going on a date tomorrow!”

Keegan grinned and patted Scott on the back brightly. “That’s wonderful Scott! Wow, you finally got her to say yes?”

“I know!” Scott punched the air, unable to contain his excitement and happiness. “I know, I know, I know!”

“So, where are you going to go?” Keegan asked, leaning against the counter as Michal served the next group of customers. “Somewhere fancy? Or are you just going to go for a walk in the park?”

“I’m taking her to a public rink and we’re borrowing skates together. She used to do it as a kid, so I’m sure she’d love to take the trip down memory lane and spend the afternoon just skating around. And watching me fall over. And then we’ll go for hot drinks afterwards.”

“That’s so cute!” Keegan gushed, “I hope you guys have lots of fun together, and I hope it leads to a second date, and a third date, and a fourth date, and so on.”

“I hope so too,” Scott couldn’t hide his goofy grin, “she deserves the world and I hope I can be the one to deliver it for her.”

Javier threw his arm around Scott’s shoulder, smiling too. “I’m so happy for you Scott! I really hope it goes well for you guys.”

“Thanks Javi,” Scott smiled.

Keegan raised an eyebrow at him and poked Javier’s ribs lightly. “Oh yeah Javi, how’s your relationship going? Last I saw, you and the kid were hanging around together, laughing and giggling. Any advancement?”

Javier rubbed the back of his neck, blushing slightly. “Well, he’s competing next week in Ontario, so, if Effie doesn’t mind, I might be looking after his cat while he’s away.”

Scott whistled, raising an eyebrow as Keegan continued speaking. “Really? You guys are at the stage of looking after each other’s pets after only a few months?”

“Yeah,” Javier nodded, arranging and then rearranging the spoons in the drawer, “we are, and I don’t know how it happened, but it did, and I’m honestly so lucky that he wants to be with me.”

“Are you meeting him at the rink today?”

“No, he said he’ll come and pick me up from here with Jun, uh, his cat.”

“Aww, meeting the family already,” Keegan joked, “but have fun tonight, and don’t scare either of your cats!”

“Yeah yeah, whatever. He stayed over last night, but I don’t think he’ll want to do that again any time soon. Not with his season looming and competitions coming up. He likes to win and he puts too much effort in and is too emotionally invested, I think. Besides, I’m pretty sure he was a little late today, and his coach is a bit of a stickler for times as far as I’m aware.”

“I mean, understandable. He’s the coach of what sounds like an elite training facility. He has to make sure that his skaters don’t just run around and cause chaos.”

Javier chuckled at that and almost leapt out of his skin at the car horn. Glancing out of the shop, his heart fluttered when he spotted Pooh-san parked almost directly outside the shop. Yuzuru emerged from it, waving to Javier through the window as he pulled a cat carrier out of the backseat and headed into the shop.

“Hi Javi!”

“Hi Yuzu,” Javier all but shoved Michal away from the counter so that he could chat to his boyfriend more easily, “and hello Jun! How are you today?”

The kitten caught sight of Javier through the bars of the cat carrier and purred, running into them to try and reach him. Javier sighed, turning back to Yuzuru.

“Jun is good today. Nervous about meeting Effie-chan, but he will be okay. You sure it’s alright to leave now?”

“Yeah yeah, it should be fine. And I don’t want you to drive home in the dark.”

“Pooh-san has… uh… What’s the right word? Hikari? Raito?”

“Headlights,” Keegan supplied from behind Javier helpfully. “Your car has headlights.”

“Oh!” he smiled, bowing his head lightly to Keegan. “Thank you!”

“Yeah, no problem kid,” Keegan tipped his imaginary fedora before he headed into the backroom, followed by Scott. Javier reached for Yuzuru’s hand over the counter, rubbing the back of it lightly.

“I don’t want you to get hurt, that’s all.”

“I’m a safe driver,” Yuzuru said seriously, “I will be careful, especially with Jun in the car too.”

Javier couldn’t help but chuckle to himself as he squeezed Yuzuru’s hand again. “Give me a couple of minutes to get changed and I’ll be right out with you.”

Yuzuru hummed, settling in a seat near the counter with Jun in the cat carrier on the table. Javier couldn’t help but smile as he ducked into the backroom to get changed, filling in his time sheet before he came out and offered Yuzuru his hand.

“Ready to go?”

“Yes,” Yuzuru said with a nod before he unceremoniously dumped the cat carrier in Javier’s arms.

The drive to Javier’s house was silent, with the noises of the engine and indicators from Pooh as well as soft mews from Jun being the only things to break the atmosphere. As they got closer to Javier’s house, the nerves could be felt between the pair in the air, and, as Yuzuru reverse parked in the space, Javier swallowed nervously before he unbuckled his seat belt.

“Ready?” Javier asked, touching Yuzuru’s hand that still lingered on the steering wheel.

“Yes,” Yuzuru mumbled, nodding to try and convince himself as much as Javier, “yes, I’m ready. I… If it doesn’t work, it’s okay. Don’t make Effie-chan suffer if they don’t like each other. I have a back-up plan.”

“Hey,” Javier cupped Yuzuru’s cheek gently, rubbing his thumb against it, “it’s okay. We need to try at least before we start worrying, okay?”

Yuzuru nodded, leaning into Javier’s touch as the Spaniard placed a light kiss on his forehead. “Okay,” he whispered, holding Javier’s hand over his own cheek, “okay. Let’s take Junnie inside to meet Effie-chan.”

Javier took Yuzuru’s hand in his once they were out of the car, Jun in Yuzuru’s other hand, and they headed inside to the staircase and up to the sixth floor. Javier unlocked room 671 and Yuzuru toed off his shoes as the other man called for his cat.

“Effie! Princesa! Effie! There’s someone who wants to see you!”

From her napping spot, the cushion just in the sunny spot of the living room, Effie bounced up and rushed over to Yuzuru. She rubbed up against his leg, purring loudly, and he knelt down next to her, giving her a cuddle.

“Effie-chan! Oh, I missed you since this morning! Oh, it will be so hard next week when I’m not here and I won’t be able to cuddle you or Junnie or Javi!” He looked up at his boyfriend, smile widening, “I will miss you the most though Javi.”

Javier smiled and knelt down next to his boyfriend, fingers lingering on the lock of the cat carrier. “Should we…?”

Yuzuru nodded and unlocked it, allowing Javier to open the carrier. Jun slowly walked out, taking in the new environment around him. He looked up at Yuzuru, tilting his head as if to ask a question.

“This is Javi’s home Junnie. Javi and I would like you to meet someone.” Yuzuru pointed to Effie and Jun turned to look at her curiously. “This is Effie-chan, Javi’s cat. Say hello Junnie.”

Jun hesitantly approached Effie, and she approached him too. The pair looked at each other, sniffing as they walked around in a slow circle. Yuzuru and Javier both unconsciously held their breaths as Effie advanced on Jun.

“Oh God Effie,” Javier whispered, squeezing Yuzuru’s hand. “Don’t kill Jun.”

Effie stopped and looked at Jun. The chartreux cat then rushed up to her and nuzzled up against the calico as both started purring. Yuzuru and Javier looked at each other in complete shock.

“I guess that means they like each other?” Javier said with a chuckle as the tension completely dissolved.

“It does,” Yuzuru said weakly, resting his head on Javier’s shoulder.

“Oh, Yuzu, what’s wrong?”

“I was so worried they would hate each other,” He mumbled, and Javier pulled him into his lap, cupping his cheeks before he peppered Yuzuru’s face with kisses again.

“Oh Yuzu,” he sighed in between kisses, smiling at his beautiful boyfriend, “oh, Yuzu, you’re so sweet. Emotionally invested in everything you do.”

“Junnie is important to me. I want him to be happy. And Effie-chan is important to me too. I want her to be happy too.”

Javier’s heart fluttered and he helped his boyfriend over to the sofa. “You stay there and let me take care of you, okay? What do you want for dinner? I’ll make you something that I promise your coach won’t get mad about.”

Yuzuru half smiled as he relaxed into the sofa. “Brian never gets mad about eating. He wants a healthy Yuzu and a happy Yuzu, and he won’t mind me eating more. He goes “YUZU! YOU NEED TO EAT MORE! YOU’RE TOO SKINNY AND YOU MAKE ME LOOK FAT!” Not my fault waist is slim.”

Javier couldn’t help it; he burst out laughing at Yuzuru’s impression of his coach. “Oh Yuzu, your waist is perfect. Some of us aren’t blessed with beautiful bodies though.”

“Says you. You have good abs. Great abs. Beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you,” Javier said before he dashed away into the kitchen to make them dinner.

One thing Yuzuru and Javier hadn’t considered with introducing the cats to each other was what to do to get them to leave. They’d been convinced that the pair would hate each other, and so they hadn’t even allowed themselves to believe they would like each other. They certainly hadn’t planned for this.

“Come on Jun!” Yuzuru cooed, kneeling next to the cat carrier. “Time to go home!”

The chartreux cat looked up at his owner with complete disinterest before he turned back to Effie, nuzzling up against her. Javier tried a different tactic.

“Effie, Princesa, dinner time! Food! For you! Not Jun.”

Effie just glared at him.

“Junnie, come on, I will let you watch Disney tonight,” Yuzuru reasoned, reaching for his cat. Jun flinched away slightly and pressed himself closer to the calico.

“Effie. Stop being a baby. You will get to spend a whole weak with Jun. Let him and Yuzuru go home.”

Nada. Nanimonai. Nothing.

Yuzuru and Javier exchanged a look and pounced at the same time. Yuzuru grabbed Jun as Javier grabbed Effie and they pulled the pair apart. Both yowled and mewed in anger and sadness as their humans pulled them apart. Yuzuru had the extra fun of trying to get Jun into the cat carrier without trapping his tail or paws. Eventually he got the kitten in, and both he and Javier breathed a sigh of relief.

“Alright,” Yuzuru gave Javier a hug, kissing his cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“You will,” Javier said with a nod, cupping his cheek, “because you still have to show me your other costume. Your exhibition skate costume, remember?”

“Yes, I remember. I will show you tomorrow. Bye bye Javi! Say bye Junnie!” the chartreux turned his nose up at the Spanish man and both men laughed. “He is sad. He will be fine soon. Bye bye Effie-chan! See you soon!”

With one more kiss, Yuzuru left Javier’s apartment with Jun in his carrier. Javier sighed as he watched Pooh-san pull out of the car park, heart fluttering again.

“He’s really something, isn’t he Effie?”

Effie tilted her head at him and he chuckled, petting her ears before he opened up a can of tuna, filling her bowl.

“Yeah yeah, I know. You like him too really, Princesa. You’re just sad that we had to separate you from your new friend Jun. You’ll spend a whole week with him, you know.”

Javier turned to look out over the Toronto night, October air cutting across his balcony, and he smiled as he thought about the Japanese man streets away from him, cuddling his own cat and settling down to sleep.


	9. Galão

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galão
> 
> Originating in Portugal, this drink is an espresso mixed with foamed milk and served in a tall glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Another chapter of fluffy fluff fluff! This is a VirtueMoir date, kittens, Yuzuru worrying, and the Autumn Classic International 2015. This chapter is dedicated to K1mHeechu1 for being awesome and wonderful and lovely xxx
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this. I will probably update a different fic and then this one next. Skate Canada is up next, so Javier will be a crazy cat lady for that again. Please enjoy and thank you for reading this chapter xx

Galão

_Originating in Portugal, this drink is an espresso mixed with foamed milk and served in a tall glass_

“Hey Scott.”

“Hi Tessa. You came!”

“Of course I came.” Tessa said with a smile, reaching for his hand. She squeezed his hand, eyes bright and genuine. “Of course. I love spending time with you Scott.”

He knew his grin looked ridiculous; it was too wide and he was showing his teeth so much, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He led Tessa into the rink and they settled down, lacing up their rental skates together. Tessa did it with an almost practiced ease. Scott was so distracted that he had to redo it several times.

“Ready?” Tessa offered him a hand to help him up from the bench. Scott took it, trying to hide his blush.

“Ready when you are.”

The pair stepped onto the ice together. Tessa tested the skates out with little strokes as Scott’s skates and feet decided to betray him by going in opposite directions. In less than three seconds, he was on his stomach.

“You okay?” Tessa offered him a hand up, trying and failing to hide her laughter at him.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Scott took her hand again only to slip around, struggling to maintain his balance. Tessa kept a firm hand on his arm, shaking with laughter. “I just feel like Bambi. Like, when he first steps on the ice?”

Tessa giggled, making Scott’s heart flutter, and she took both his hands in hers. “Let me help you.”

She held onto his arms, just below the elbows, and skated backwards slowly, pulling her with him. When he wobbled, she held him upright, supporting him fully. Soon, Scott found himself falling into the same rhythm as her, matching her blade strokes with his own. Even in poor quality rental skates, Tessa moved with a practiced ease and guided Scott with her too. As Scott lost himself in the moves and in Tessa’s eyes, he didn’t notice her grip going. She soon let go of him and gave him the space to skate.

“There you go Scott! Look at you!”

Scott shook himself out of his head and gasped, realising he was skating on his own, unaided.

“Tessa! Tessa, Tessa, look! Look, I’m doing it!”

“Yes you are Scott!” She cheered, moving out of the way of a child quickly as he zoomed past her. Tessa clapped her hands, eyes softening as she skated over to Scott, taking his hands again. “You did so well there!”

“I wouldn’t go that far—”

“I would,” she cut in, rubbing the backs of his gloved hands with her thumbs, “For someone who took one step and fell over, to be able to skate on your own that fast is incredible.”

“I-I…” Scott blushed, squeezing her hands, “thank you Tessa…”

“You don’t need to thank me. For anything.”

Scott’s eyes flicked to her lips, just for a fraction of a second. “Still…”

“Thank you for asking me to come with you,” Tessa whispered, sliding closer to him. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders as his found their place on her waist.

Without thinking, Scott leaned in and pecked her lips lightly. “Seriously,” he sighed, “thank you.”

Tessa blinked at him and his brain stopped working. He’d just kissed her. He’d kissed Tessa Virtue.

“I-I…”

Tessa shushed him, a smile blossoming on her face as a blush rose up on her cheeks. They both leaned in together, relaxing into their second kiss. It felt natural, like something they had done so many times even though this was their first proper time. Tessa’s hand moved to the back of Scott’s head, pulling him closer. When they finally pulled apart, they pressed their foreheads together and both chuckled lightly.

“Do you want to get a drink?” Scott asked quietly and Tessa took his hand, leading him off the ice with a smile.

“I would love to. I’ll pay.”

“But I asked you out—” Tessa silenced him with a finger to his lips.

“And I’ve had the most amazing time today. And you paid for this. Let me buy us drinks, please?”

Scott sighed, cupping her chin before he kissed her again. “Alright. But I’m paying for our next date.”

“Sure sure,” Tessa laughed a little, squeezing his hands as they headed back to the desk to hand their rental skates in and go off to a café together to warm up. 

* * *

 

“Have I given you everything?”

“Except the cat.”

“Blankets? Food? His special cat milk?”

“Yes Yuzuru. The only thing you haven’t given me is—”

“He likes to sleep somewhere warm. Near a radiator if possible. And he might tug the covers off you if he’s scared of being alone. Don’t fight him if he does that. He just wants cuddles.”

“Yuzuru—”

“And he’s scared of the dark. Did I give you his nightlight?”

“Yes, Yuzuru—”

“Be a good boy for Javi, Junnie. I’ll really miss you when I’m at the competition.” Yuzuru kissed the cat in his arms on the nose, rubbing his ears.

“Yuzuru, you’ll—”

“Oh! His favourite toy! I didn’t give it to you, did I?”

“Yes Yuzuru, you did.” Javier cut in. “The only thing—”

“Oh, gosh, Javi, are you sure I’ve given you enough food for him? Here, take some money in case you have to buy more for him.”

“Yuzuru, I don’t—”

“Here you go! Here’s his favourite toy.” Yuzuru shoved the little tatty fox toy into Javier’s hands, still holding Jun. “Is that everything?”

“No, Yuzuru—”

“He likes to watch a little TV before bed. Just something. Anything, but cooking shows and Disney films are his favourites. He might sleep better.”

“Yuzu—”

“And he likes it if you bounce him a little before he goes to bed. Makes him happy.”

“Yuzu—”

“Yuzuru Hanyu!” Both men looked up to see Brian glaring at them. “We’re going to miss our train. Give your boyfriend the cat and let’s go.”

“But Brian, what if I’ve forgotten to give Javi something important? I’ll spend all week stressing and won’t do well in the competition.”

“I’ll tell you what you’ve forgotten to give Mister Fernandez,” Brian said with a roll of his eyes, “the damn cat. Give Javier Jun Hwan and let’s go and get our train.”

Yuzuru kissed his kitten on the head softly one more time before he handed him to Javier carefully. Jun reached out a paw to Yuzuru, and his owner waved to him.

“Bye bye Junnie! Be good for Javi! I will bring you a medal to look at!” Yuzuru cooed as Brian dragged him into the taxi to take them to the station.

“And then there were two,” Javier sighed to himself once the taxi had sped around the corner, whisking Yuzuru from his gaze. Jun let out a small whine in his arms, and Javier bounced him. “Come on. Yuzu said you like watching TV, right? Let’s watch some Real Madrid.”

Jun, it turned out, loved football. He sat in front of the screen intently, head moving as the ball was thrown around on the field. Effie was curled up next to him, showing much less interest in the screen and much more interest in him. She purred softly, especially when Javier scooped both cats up onto his lap.

“Aright you two. Time to watch Yuzu. Yuzu is Junnie’s dad Effie. You know, the one who comes here, pets you and calls you Effie-chan?” his cat perked up, nuzzling against his shoulder. Jun sat patiently on Javier’s lap and the Spanish man rubbed his ears gently. “Ready to watch your dad?”

Both cats purred at him, settling down before they turned towards the screen. Javier flicked through until he found the channel, watching Mitchell Gordon get his score of 53.69 for Canada. Javier rubbed the cats’ ears gently as they mewed throughout Alexander Johnson’s skate. Javier couldn’t help but wince at the two falls, silently rooting for him. He smiled as he got his score, 63.27, and then sat up straighter when he saw who was skating next.

Yuzuru took to the ice, shaking Brian’s hand and running through his pre skate rituals.

_“Why do you do that before you skate?”_

_“Do what?” Yuzuru asked as they lay together on his bed, looking up at the collection of little cracks and stains dotted across the ceiling._

_“You cross yourself, and you put your hands together in front of you, and you jump or something, and you squeeze Pooh, and you tap the sides, and—”_

_“I shake hands with Brian for luck and support. I squeeze Pooh’s nose because he is my friend and I want support from him too. I raise arms to the audience to thank them for watching me. I map out my first jump so I know what I’m doing. And I do the cross thing to remind me to check my axis. It’s a part of my routine now.”_

_Javier hummed, moving Yuzuru’s hair out of his eyes and away from his forehead. “I like it.”_

_Yuzuru looked up at him with wide eyes. “You can say it’s dumb. Other people do.”_

_“Other people aren’t the Olympic Champion.”_

_Yuzuru blushed and cuddled up to Javier. “Love you Javi.”_

_“I love you too, Yuzu.”_

He took to the centre of the ice, wearing the blue and white costume he’d shown Javier first rather than the one with large sleeves. He had no gloves on, and he hit at his legs as well before he stopped. The chord of G minor reverberated around the otherwise silent arena and he kept almost perfectly still as the piano moved. Javier held his breath too as he watched his boyfriend roll his head along with another chord. He moved fluidly with the slightly muted music, almost flying across the ice. He circled around in a spread-eagle position, he’d told Javi about that before, before he took off into a nearly flawless triple axel, exiting it with a spread-eagle position too. Both cats mewed in delight before they hushed, holding their breaths along with Javier as Yuzuru moved onto the next part of his skate. Everything seemed to fit so beautifully with the music. He entered his spin as the music changed and his second spin with the flying entry was just as good, especially to Javier when he demonstrated his superior flexibility with the doughnut spin. The music softened again and his skating matched it. Javier couldn’t help but wince as Yuzuru was forced to step out of his quadruple toe loop, putting a hand down as well to stabilise himself.

 _At least,_ Javier reasoned, _at least he didn’t hit his head._

He got back into the music instantly, recovering from the mistake like it was nothing. Javier caught sight of his coach, watching intently from the boards, before he looked back at where Yuzuru was flying across the ice again. His movements matched the intensity of the piece perfectly. His penultimate jump wasn’t landed perfectly, but Yuzuru fought and got the combination on the end of it, landing it neatly and safely. The music changed and Yuzuru’s demeanour seemed to as well to Javier. He threw himself into the step sequence, matching the faster paced music and the more dramatic rises and falls of Chopin’s work. He entered the final spin on the music too and changed his positions. Too soon for Javier, Yuzuru hit the final pose. He didn’t smile until he made his way to the centre of the ice, bowing to his audience. He didn’t bow too low to them before he skated over his coach and the gap in the boards and glass. Javier watched him put his skate guards on and take his water and a towel before the screen changed to show his elements in more detail. He watched the quad toe again, frowning as he looked at the landing. The triple axel had looked perfect to Javier: as good as he’d seen Yuzuru do in practice.

The cats mewed next to him and Javier rubbed each of their backs gently. Their eyes were glued to the screen and Javier couldn’t bring himself to look away either. Yuzuru alone came up on the screen with Pooh and his water bottle on the two seats next to him, the Skate Canada and ISU logos adorning the walls behind him. He bowed his head politely to the camera several times before he waved. He then made Pooh wave too as he fiddled with his water bottle, looking for anything to do as he waited for his scores. Javier wanted to give him a cuddle, especially given how his own heart raced.

“The scores please,” Yuzuru’s smile fell and he looked at the little screen in the Kiss and Cry, focused, “93.14.” Yuzuru didn’t look too pleased. He clapped, bowing his head again before he moved his hair. “Yuzuru is currently in first place.”

Javier wanted to pull his boyfriend into a hug, kiss him, show him that he loved him and was proud of him, but a distance separated them and he couldn’t. Instead, Jun and Effie cuddled up closer to him, and he snapped a photo.

_From: Javier_

_Effie and Junnie say well done! We watched you skate! You were beautiful._

They watched the next group, and Javier felt a little thrill as Yuzuru remained in first after the short programme, despite his mistake on the quad. He tucked the cats into their beds and turned on Jun’s nightlight before he plugged in his phone and headed to bed himself. 

* * *

 

_From: Yuzu_

_Quad was not good. Lutz was not good either. Axel was reliable._

_From: Javier_

_You’re too mean on yourself. It was great! You’re in first going into the free_

_From: Yuzu_

_Don’t want to win with bad skates. Want to win overwhelmingly with good skates_

_From: Javier_

_I know, I know. At Skate Canada you will_

_From: Yuzu_

_Will you watch tonight?_

_From: Javier_

_Of course_

_From Yuzu_

_Love you Javi_

Javier’s heart fluttered at that.

_From: Javi_

_Love you too my Gold medallist_

_From: Javi_

_Speaking it into existence. Now you can’t go wrong_

_From: Yuzu_

_Javi is silly :p_

Javier chuckled and sent back a picture of the cats where they’d curled up together on the sofa before he dashed out to work.

* * *

 

“Right, ready to watch Junnie’s Dad again?” Javier asked, settling on the sofa with a bowl of noodles and vegetables, nearly dropping his fork as he flicked through the channels.

Javier stopped it just as he watched Nam Nguyen get his scores in the Kiss and Cry, 154.57 for a total of 241.10, and Sean Rabbitt was the next out onto the ice. A quick Google search showed Javi that he still had two skates to watch, including Sean’s, before Yuzuru was meant to skate. He winced as Sean fell on his triple axel and chewed his lip lightly as he watched him get his score of 136.95, for a total of 201.70, taking him into second behind Nam. Maurizio Zandron stepped out next and, much to Javier’s relief, he didn’t fall.

 _God, it’s so stressful when they fall,_ Javier thought to himself, idly running his fingers through Effie’s soft fur. Jun settled on his lap as he watched Maurizio get his score of 130.84, putting him into third place with 193.55.

Javier sat up straighter when he saw Yuzuru by the boards with Brian, patting them before he did his rituals again. Javier’s breath caught as he saw the costume; Yuzuru had looked good when he’d shown him it initially but, standing at the centre of the ice with two fingers in front of his chest and his eyes closed, he looked like he’d been created just for that image.

The whistling noise that sounded like the wind blowing through a tunnel filled the arena, and Yuzuru raised his other arm perfectly on the drum beat. From the beginning he was in character, playing his part beautifully like an actor in a film. His movements matched the little musical nuances, and Javier held his breath for the opening jump. It was landed like butter, and he allowed himself to breathe as Jun purred in happiness. Yuzuru put his hand down on the next quad, black glove contrasting the ice, before he got back into the programme. Javier, once again, caught himself thanking the skating gods that Yuzuru hadn’t fallen and hit his head. Next up was the jump that Yuzuru hated the most. He conquered it with beauty and ease before he launched into his spin. Each position change hit the music beautifully too, and Javier couldn’t help but let out a gasp in awe as he watched Yuzuru hold the Biellmann position. Yuzuru then performed the step sequence, lacking some of his grace and flow from the days before, and Javier couldn’t help but pray that he didn’t lose too many points for that. Yuzuru stopped, pausing on the music to perform his choreography. Javier didn’t realise there was another jump coming until Yuzuru was crashing onto the ice, falling hard after his quad toe loop. Javier let out some curses in Spanish and the cats both mewed sadly at him. He stroked them comfortingly as they kept watching Yuzuru push through and perform the rest. His signature triple axel didn’t betray him; he performed it in combination neatly. To Javier, however, he seemed different. His second triple axel did betray him, but he salvaged the damage done by sticking the combination onto the end of the triple loop. His triple lutz at the end of the programme seemed tired but he held onto it before he got into his next spin, hitting the positions and varying his arms. On the two drum beats, he opened up his arms and threw himself into the steps leading into his choreo sequence. Javier’s heart caught in his throat as he watched the hydroblade and the control Yuzuru showed. With more choreography and steps, Yuzuru then showed his layback Ina Bauer before he finally hit his final spin. Everything about the last sections hit the music on time beautifully, and he nailed his final position.

Yuzuru grimaced instead of smiling, and he rubbed at his knee lightly, looking at the ice. The cats looked up at Javier with wide eyes and they all waited anxiously, watching the screen as it showed elements of the programme again: the initial quadruple salchow, the quadruple toe loop with the hand down, the quadruple toe loop with the fall that Javier couldn’t even bring himself to look at because it looked so painful, the triple axel combination, the second axel, the triple loop combination, the triple lutz, and his final spin. Javier played with Effie’s ears, trying to calm his nerves as he watched and waited.

Yuzuru smiled in the Kiss and Cry, waving as his coach, holding Pooh and his towel, chatted to him. The Japanese man bowed his head before they continued talking about the programme, discussing how he had felt and what needed work. Javier could read his boyfriend; he knew what the words “more training” looked like on his lips. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the coach’s light smile too at that.

“The scores please,” the announcer said, and Yuzuru and Brian both looked at the screen, “the free programme score: 184.05.”

Brian tilted his hands to Yuzuru as if to say “so so” and Yuzuru nodded, not smiling but not frowning too deeply.

“With a total score of 277.19, Yuzuru is currently in first place.”

Both men smiled at that in the Kiss and Cry, and Javier whooped as he compared the scores. His boyfriend was more than thirty points clear of second place, and the next two skaters didn’t really have a shot at beating him.

_From: Javier_

_Congratulations!_

_Image.jpeg_

_The kitties send their congratulations too!_

Javier watched the medal ceremony, heart fluttering as Yuzuru sang proudly to Kimi Ga Yo, holding onto his medal. He turned the television off and tucked Jun and Effie into their beds, giving them little kisses on the tops of their heads as if they were babies before he headed to sleep too.


	10. Breve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breve
> 
> An espresso served with half milk and half cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I don't know what to say about this chapter other than that I'm very sorry about the pacing and the complete lack of a plot in this. I hope you enjoy it xx

Breve

_An espresso served with half milk and half cream._

Yuzuru trudged through the train station, tugging his two suitcases behind him as he shifted his rucksack on his back. Brian, next to him, ushered the skater behind him. Luckily for them, in Canada, there weren’t normally many fans of Yuzuru’s frequenting the Toronto station at half past eight in the evening. The post competition fatigue had set in at this point, and Yuzuru just wanted to curl up in his bed with Jun and watch Disney films until he fell asleep. Maybe he’d indulge in some ice cream; he did win the Autumn Classic after all.

Brian nudged him with his elbow, shaking him out of his fatigue induced daydream. Yuzuru shook himself out of his head and looked up, a smile blossoming on his face. There, with a baby harness and a cat carrier, holding Effie and Jun respectively, and carrying a sign saying “Welcome Home Champion” was Javier, and a goofy smile spread across his face as he spotted his boyfriend.

Yuzuru rushed over to him as fast as he could with his bags and hugged him with one arm, mindful of Effie in the baby harness on Javier’s front. He buried his face Javier’s neck, humming as his boyfriend kissed his forehead.

“Well done,” Javier whispered, half muffled by Yuzuru’s hair, “you were beautiful. You deserved to win.”

Yuzuru let out a soft sigh, kissing Javier’s jaw before he pulled apart from him. “Thank you for watching. And taking care of him for me while I was gone.” He then petted Effie’s ears with a bright smile that did nothing to change the mood of the disgruntled cat in the baby harness. “Effie-chan! Effie-chan, thank you for letting Junnie stay with you this week. Thank you for being so cute. Thank you for making sure Javi is okay. And thank you for watching me.”

The cat half perked up at Yuzuru’s consistent pets, and, by the end of his little speech, she rubbed her head up against his hand. She mewed in protest as he pulled his hand away, and both Yuzuru and Javier chuckled; the Spaniard took over petting his cat’s ears. Yuzuru then took the cat carrier from Javier, swapping it for his suitcase that didn’t contain his skates, and he cooed at his sleeping kitten, curled up into a grey ball.

“Nice to see you too Junnie,” he whispered before he looked up at Javier, wide eyed. “Did he behave alright?”

“He was wonderful,” Javier reassured his boyfriend, kissing his cheek lightly, “but I think that I’ve converted him to supporting Real Madrid.”

Yuzuru giggled before he turned back to Brian. “Thank you, Brian. I will see you tomorrow?”

Brian nodded, looking past Yuzuru through the windows with a smile tugging at his mouth. “Yes. But at noon, not early in the morning. Don’t rush. And you,” he pointed at Javier sharply, “make sure he rests. He was at a competition after all.”

“I will take good care of him,” Javier promised, rubbing Yuzuru’s back with his free hand, “I promise, Mister Orser.”

“It’s Brian,” the coach cut in with an eyeroll and a chuckle. “Now, go on. Enjoy your evening together. Celebrate it Yuzuru! I know it wasn’t perfect, but a win is a win.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Yuzuru’s heart flipped at his boyfriend’s cheeky smile and tone of voice, “we’ll celebrate properly this evening.”

“Javi!” Yuzuru gasped, turning red, “Don’t say that! Brian is like my parent!”

“Yeah, I didn’t want to think about that,” Brian mimed vomiting, “that’s… Yuck.”

“Okay, we’re going now, bye Brian!” Yuzuru pulled his suitcase after him as he rushed out of the station with Javier laughing behind him.

Brian rolled his eyes at the pair before he greeted Raf with a smile and a warm hug in the station.

* * *

 

“Close your eyes before you come in,” Javier ordered, unlocking his apartment.

“Why? What have you done?” Yuzuru raised an eyebrow at him, studying his expressions and face. “Oh God, Javi, what have you done?”

“Nothing! Well, something. It’s a surprise! A good surprise!” Javier half opened the door. “Just, please? Close your eyes so it can be a surprise?”

“Alright,” Yuzuru entertained his boyfriend, obediently closing his eyes. His boyfriend guided him forwards, hand on his back as he pushed him through the doorway and into the hallway. He made Yuzuru stop so that he could take his bags from him. Yuzuru, still with his eyes closed, handed Javier his suitcases and the cat carrier. His boyfriend took the rucksack off his back, and Yuzuru felt something fluffy being pushed into his arms. He cradled it as Javier guided him through another doorway. He stopped Yuzuru again.

“Can I open my eyes?”

“One second,” Javier’s voice was more distant, “one second, one—okay, you can open your eyes now!”

Yuzuru’s eyes fluttered open and he looked up. Javier had transformed his main living space; he’d moved the table to a more central location in the room instead of pushed up against the wall like it normally was. He’d also covered it in a white table cloth with three candles on, and the room was lit only by those and three strings of fairy lights around the room that looked like stars. Yuzuru glanced down and his face broke out into a smile.

“Jun!” He cuddled his now awake cat to his chest. “Oh, Junnie, Jun Jun, Jun Bug, I missed you so much! And I brought you back a gold medal to see. You can look when we get home.”

“Sir,” Yuzuru giggled as Javier offered him his hand, “would you do me the honour of joining me for dinner?”

Yuzuru placed Jun on the floor, and the chartreux ran towards the calico. The Japanese man then straightened up and took his boyfriend’s outstretched hand.

“I would be honoured.”

Javier led him to the table, pulling his seat out for him and treating him like a waiter would treat a guest at The Ritz. Yuzuru’s boyfriend cleared his throat.

“Tonight’s main course is Japanese, consisting of a miso soup, accompanied by grilled mackerel, a cucumber salad, and brown rice. For dessert, we are travelling to Spain for churros. Would sir care to have a drink?”

Yuzuru’s heart fluttered. “Just water please Javi.”

Javier kissed his forehead before he darted into the kitchen, bringing out a large tray. He set two glasses of water onto the table before he placed the separate three bowls at each end of the table. He slid the empty tray under the table before he sat down, handing Yuzuru a set of chopsticks before he picked up his glass. “In Spanish, we say Salud before drinking.”

Yuzuru clinked his glass with Javier’s, smiling. “Salud Javi.”

“I’m sorry if it doesn’t taste great,” Javier immediately began apologising as the pair started to eat, “I’m not very—”

“Javi,” Yuzuru held up a hand to interrupt him, “it’s amazing. Tastes so good!”

“Wait, really?”

Yuzuru nodded, eating more of the salad. “Oh my god, tastes so good! How did you cook this? I’m so bad in the kitchen!”

“From what I’ve tasted, you’re not bad in the kitchen.” Javier chuckled, relaxing and tucking into his own food.

Yuzuru half smiled before he turned back to his food. Javier put down his cutlery and reached across the table to take the other’s hand. His thumb rubbed the back as Yuzuru looked up to meet his wide brown eyes.

“What’s on your mind?”

“What?”

“What’s on your mind Yuzu?”

Yuzuru shrugged a little, squeezing Javier’s hand. “Nothing Javi.”

“Come on Yuzu, you know you can tell me anything.”

Yuzuru chewed his lip for a moment before he nodded. “I… It sounds silly…”

“I’m sure it doesn’t. What is it?”

“I-I… I’m not happy with my win. I mean,” he kept talking after he saw Javier’s confused expression, “I mean, I didn’t win the way I wanted. I didn’t…” He frowned. “I won because the others made more mistakes than me. I want to win with flawless performances. Not with a performance that is less flawed than the next best man.”

“Alright, I get it. You want to be perfect; I understand.” Javier rubbed his thumb across the smooth skin of Yuzuru’s hand again to comfort him. “But these were your first performances of the season. Of course there are going to be some kinks you need to work out, some minor difficulties you need to fix. But a win is a win, Yuzu, and you are a winner.”

Yuzuru smiled at him, tilting his head to the side. “Thank you Javi.”

“You don’t need to thank me. I will always be here to remind you that you’re amazing and a winner. Speaking of which,” he picked up Jun from where he’d been playing on the floor with Effie, earning mews of protest from them both, “I think you promised to show a certain someone your medal? And Effie and I would love to see it too.”

Yuzuru raised an eyebrow at Javier, taking his cat back. “I will show you the medal, if you bring me the Spanish dessert I was promised.”

Javier laughed and stood up, kissing Yuzuru for a brief moment. “I will be right back.”

As Javier headed into the kitchen, Yuzuru placed down his cat and went over to his rucksack. In the back pocket, tucked next to Pooh so that his tissue box could protect the gold, was his medal box. Yuzuru took it out and sat back down as Javier placed down two plates of churros with chocolate dipping sauce.

“Alright, warning, I had to remake the chocolate sauce six times because I kept burning the chocolate. It might taste a bit… Off. Sorry about that.” He sat back down into his seat, smiling as he raised his glass. “Enjoy.”

Yuzuru held up the medal box and Javier perked up. He opened it up, showing Javier the golden version of the Skate Canada logo that was nestled within the folds of silk inside the box. The Spaniard silently asked for the other’s permission to touch it, and he took the box, admiring it in closer detail.

“It’s beautiful,” he whispered, and Yuzuru’s face blossomed in a smile, “Gold really suits you, Yuzu.”

“I think it would suit you too, you know.” Yuzuru took the medal box back with a small blush on his face, and he tucked it away, “It would complement your eyes beautifully.”

Javier chuckled at that, and he raised an eyebrow as he saw Yuzuru pick up chopsticks for his churros. “Yuzu?”

“Yes?” He followed Javier’s eyes to his cutlery and he shrugged. “I do not want food on my fingers. Is that bad?”

“No no,” Javier leaned back in his seat with a loving smile on his face. “It’s a good idea. Just different. Anyway, I hope you like them.”

Yuzuru bit into one and froze before he gasped and ate like a starving man. Javier looked at him, eyes widened in concern.

“Javi! These are amazing! I love them!”

“Yuzu! Don’t scare me like that! I thought you hated them!”

They chatted their way through the rest of dessert, and Yuzuru insisted on helping Javier with the washing up; they both avoided the five pans with chocolate burnt on them and decided to fill them with water to “let them soak”. They then curled up on the sofa together, and Javier turned on Hercules. Yuzuru and Javier picked up their cats and cuddled them to their chests. In front of the television, they fell asleep together with Yuzuru’s head against Javier’s chest. The Spanish man held Yuzuru close to him, hand resting on the back of his boyfriend’s head. Jun and Effie had curled up together in between the two sleeping men, nestled up together on the sofa.

* * *

 

Yuzuru woke up to Javier’s lips on his cheeks, his forehead, his neck, his own lips. Yuzuru’s eyes fluttered and he smiled against Javier’s lips.

“Good morning,” he mumbled, shifting to catch Javier in a soft kiss.

“Good morning,” Javier replied, smiling. “How are you feeling today?”

“Good. I like waking up to see you. You make me extra happy Javi.”

“I’m glad I can make you that happy then,” Javier sighed, lying on the sofa next to him, stroking Yuzuru’s hair. “What do you want to do?”

“I have training at noon.” Yuzuru checked the time on Javier’s cat clock, a gift from Keegan, on the wall. “So… Four hours.”

“I’ve already texted Michal to say I won’t be in until later, so you have me as long as you need want me.”

“I want you forever,” Yuzuru confessed, “Could we go for a walk downtown? By the lake?”

“Sounds perfect.”

* * *

 

After showering and getting changed into clothes they hadn’t been asleep in all night, Yuzuru and Javier left the latter’s apartment. Yuzuru carried Jun in the cat carrier with him, rocking the still sleeping kitty a little as they walked and chatted. The pair sat down together on the grass in front of the lake where they’d had their first date and Yuzuru let Jun out of his cat carrier. He held him on his lap to make sure that he didn’t run off and terrorise any local animals, and Jun sniffed at the grass. At one point, he nibbled on some as Yuzuru and Javier talked.

“Remember when you were terrorised by geese here?” Javier teased.

Yuzuru gasped and elbowed him. “Javi! Geese are mean, not funny!”

“Sure, sure,” Javier laughed, kissing the crown of his head. “Do you want me to sit with him while you’re training?”

“Yes please,” Yuzuru nodded checking the time. “I should… We should go…”

“Of course, of course. I don’t want to upset your coach.” Javier helped Yuzuru get Jun into the cat carrier again and they walked hand in hand towards the cricket and curling club.

Javier stole glances of Yuzuru as they walked. Yuzuru, side lit, looked peaceful. He wasn’t looking at Javier; instead he was looking at the changing leaves on the trees that lined the street. The midday Toronto sun lit up his hair, tinting the black to an almost gold colour, and his eyes looked like the colour of honey in the golden light. Javier’s heart fluttered before it panged as they approached the green entrance of the club. Yuzuru flashed his membership card to the receptionist, who was too busy eyeing Javier up to notice, and they both stepped into the club together. Yuzuru led him to the locker room before he narrowed his eyes.

“Turn around? Please?”

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Javier turned to give Yuzuru his privacy. Once Yuzuru was done changing, they headed out to the rink together with Javier carrying Pooh and Jun for Yuzuru.

“Morning Yuzu!” the pair turned to see the blonde coach, Tracy, smiling at them. “Good morning Javier! Oh! And Mister Jun Jun! It’s nice to see you too. Are you staying today Javier?”

“With Yuzuru’s permission, yes,” Javier nodded, bouncing the cat in his arms a little. Tracy just laughed, taking Yuzuru’s skate guards for him. She placed them on one of the benches and gestured to the bench.

“You can sit there if you want. Underneath our plaques with the Olympic medallists from here.”

Javier turned and looked up at the plaque.

_Barbara Wagner and Robert Paul. Gold, 1960_

_Donal Jackson. Bronze, 1960_

_Petra Burka. Bronze, 1964_

_Toller Cranston. Bronze, 1976_

_Yuna Kim. Gold, 2010_

_Yuzuru Hanyu. Gold, 2014_

Javier’s heart swelled with pride as he saw his boyfriend’s name up there. After sitting down and settling Pooh and Jun down next to him, he turned to watch his boyfriend just fly across the ice.

Yuzuru was beautiful. Even just stroking across the ice, he looked so in his element. Javier almost forgot to breathe as he saw Yuzuru fly across the ice. He didn’t even know how long he’d been watching him for when another man came to sit next to him.

“You must be the Javier that Brian and Tracy were talking about.” Javier looked up to see a bright, smiling man. The other extended his hand with a grin. “Hi. I’m Ghislain, the jump coach here. I work a lot with Yuzuru and the other skaters, but I think he’s the one you’re here for.”

“He is,” Javier confirmed, returning the smile. “Nice to meet you too, Ghislain. I am indeed Javier.” He shook the jump coach’s hand.

“I hope you treat our guy right,” Ghislain patted Javier’s arm. “He’s strong, sure, but he needs someone to look after him too. You’ll look after him, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Javier nodded, stroking Jun’s ears, “Yeah, I will.”

“Good good!” Ghislain stood up. “Oh, and try not to freak out when he falls. He knows how to fall. It’s alright.”

With that, he headed to the edge of the ice and started chatting to Yuzuru. The Japanese man nodded seriously before he built up his speed again, skating with a three-turn entry into a quadruple salchow. Javier had to bite his lip to stop him screeching for Yuzuru when his boyfriend fell. The Japanese man dusted himself off and kept going, running through different jumps with varying degrees of success. His axels were beautiful, they always were, but his quadruple salchow was being temperamental. Javier’s heart physically stopped for a few seconds when Yuzuru slammed down hard on the ice after a failed quadruple loop attempt. Brian’s eyes narrowed and Ghislain frowned a little as Yuzuru stood up.

“I thought we said not now,” Brian said with a frown and Yuzuru nodded.

“Sorry. Just… Salchow is frustrating.”

“I know,” Brian patted his arm. “Put it to bed for today. Leave it and we’ll come back to it tomorrow and see what happens, yeah?”

“Okay,” Yuzuru nodded, wiping at his face, “yeah. Try it tomorrow.”

“Go and do a triple axel to make you happier and then start your cool down. We’ll do spins and choreography tomorrow. And quadruple salchows.”

Yuzuru nodded, skating off to start cooling down, and Brian headed over to Javier as the ice only had skaters doing their cool downs on it. The coach sat down on the bench next to him, picking up the tissue box almost out of instinct, and he rubbed Jun’s ears too.

“How was watching that for you?”

“Painful.” Javier admitted. “Every fall… Felt…”

“I know.” Brian said, patting the cat’s head again. “As his coach, I know exactly how you feel. In competitions, seeing him fall is… Well…” He frowned. “I think you know which competition I’m thinking of when I say it was the hardest one for me to watch as a coach. I was fighting every single rational part of me that said “Stop him! Stop him skating and just call it off! His pride be damned! Do it!” But I couldn’t. It hurt me, but breaking his trust that we’ve fought through a language barrier to build would have hurt both of us more.”

Javier nodded in understanding. “I… Yeah, I get it…”

“Look, Javier, what I’m trying to say is don’t feel afraid to talk to me about anything. If you two have a fight, as his coach, I will take Yuzuru’s side, but I’ve also known him for a while. If you need, I’m here.”

“Thank you,” Javier smiled. “I… Thank you.”

Brian just smiled, placing Pooh back down on the bench as Yuzuru stepped off the ice. He sat down on the bench next to Javier and unlaced his skates, slipping on his Pooh soakers before he patted his boyfriend’s leg.

“I will get changed. Won’t be long. I’ll come out here for you, okay?”

Javier nodded as Yuzuru hurried off to get changed, leaving his skates in their suitcase, his cat, and his beloved tissue box with his boyfriend. Jun had fallen asleep on Javier’s lap, curled up in a grey, fluffy ball. He petted him with a bright smile, kissing the kitten as Yuzuru rushed over to him with his bag.

“Thank you. What do you want to do tonight? You should come for dinner at my home. To say thank you for looking after Junnie.”

“Really?” Javier asked, hand sliding to Yuzuru’s waist, “you don’t need to say thank you, you know. I didn’t mind.”

“Well,” Yuzuru kissed his jawline, “I want to say it. So, dinner at my house?”

“I will never say no to that,” Javier laughed, holding Yuzuru’s waist and the cat carrier as they walked back to Yuzuru’s apartment in the dimming light, pausing to watch the sunset over their lake.


	11. Café Bombon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Café Bombon
> 
> Popularized in Spain, this drink is an espresso made with sweetened condensed milk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, this is focused a lot around Skate Canada. Sorry about the little bits of angst in it but that's what comes with Skate Canada I guess. Also, the scoring might be inconsistent, but I should have thought about this before choosing this season. Michal, Patrick, and Keegan all competed at Skate Canada, so I tried to replace Patrick with Boyang, Keegan with Yan Han, and Michal with Sergei Voronov. 
> 
> This chapter is for the lovely K1mHeechu1. I hope there was enough of the kitties for you. Please enjoy the chapter everyone!

Café Bombon

_Popularized in Spain, this drink is an espresso made with sweetened condensed milk._

“Three weeks off?” Michal raised an eyebrow at Javier. “You haven’t asked for weeks off in… I have no idea how long. You’ve only taken days off here and there. Of course you can have time off.” He cleared off a table, collecting the empty mugs as they kept chatting. “You going somewhere special?”

“I’m going to Barcelona. And then I’ll go home to Madrid.”

Michal chuckled, and Javier tilted his head at him.

“What?”

“You’ve lived here for how long Javier?”

“Uh…Three… No, four years?”

“And yet you still refer to Spain as home,” Michal chuckled. “It’s okay. I still refer to the Czech Republic as home too.”

“It’s weird. I have lived here for this long, but…”

“But a part of your heart will always be in Spain. No matter where you go.”

Javier hummed, collecting dirty plates from the tables before he sprayed them down and wiped the tables clean. He and Michal parted ways so that they could clean more tables at once ready for their next chaotic rush. The five men fell into step, like a well-oiled machine, as if it was second nature to them.

"Hi boys!" The five looked up and waved when they saw Tessa in the doorway.

"Hi Tess," Keegan chuckled at her, "sorry, Scott's in the backroom at the moment trying to sort out some of the mess that Patrick created."

"Hey!" A disgruntled shout from the backroom came out and the rest laughed. "I didn't make the mess! Scott did!"

"Dude, she's my girlfriend. Do you really think she'll believe you over me?"

Javier snorted with laughter as Tessa chuckled next to him. "Oh dear, those two are brilliant, aren't they?"

"They are," he nodded with a sigh. "I wouldn't trade my boys for the world."

Tessa nodded, taking her cup from him before she sipped the coffee. "Thank you Javi. This tastes lovely."

"Glad you like it. We aim to please." She laughed with him as he flashed her a cheeky grin.

"Oh, Javi, how's your relationship? Yuzuru never tells me any of the juicy details!"

"Ahh, I'm sorry Tess. If he's not telling you, then I don't think I should."

"Oh, Javi, please, just give me something! I think you guys are so cute together. Just tell me something about your dates, or anything!"

"Well," Javier grinned, goofy smile lighting up his face, "He's... He's... Just... I don't know how to talk about anything we've done without going on forever about it."

"Go on forever about it then." Tessa swiped a cookie and he laughed.

"Well, he's... He's honestly the most amazing person I've ever met, Tessa. His smile lights up the room. He's so funny. He's got this cute little laugh that he shows most people, but he has this awful, goose like honking laugh that he shows me when we're in private. His eyes are like someone captured the night sky and put them into there. They're so beautiful. His hair, when the sun catches it, looks like gold, and his smile just makes him glow with happiness. His waist... God, it's impossible not to hold onto it when he's there. When we're cuddling, he does this thing where he rests his head against my shoulder and neck, and he just fits there perfectly, like the space was made for him, you know?"

"Aww," Tessa cooed. "You two are made for each other. Or, that's how it seems to me, you know? You're... You're so in love with him. You'll be the most adorable couple in the world."

"Well, from what I've heard, you and Scott aren't doing too badly yourselves. Tell me something about you two and how you're doing as a couple."

"Well," Tessa grinned, leaning on the counter, "well, Scott took me to the rink on a date, and... Well... It was perfect. So, so perfect. It was... Everything. He's such a sweetheart, and he's so funny, and he's so brilliant, and... Yeah, I sound just like you."

Javier swiped a cookie too and held up his mug of coffee too. "Here's to being hopelessly in love with the most wonderful person in the world in our minds."

"Cheers," she responded, sighing.

Scott finally emerged from the backroom, glaring back at the door as he muttered his curses under his breath. He leaned on the counter next to Javier and kissed Tessa's hand.

"Hi Tess Tess. How are you?"

"Better now that you're here."

Javier stepped back from the pair, checking the time. With a nod from Keegan and a wave to Michal and Patrick, he changed out of his work shirt before he caught the bus towards the rink. 

* * *

 

"Good luck at Skate Canada," Javier whispered in between kisses to Yuzuru's face and cheeks. "You'll do so well, I know you will. You're so talented, and you deserve it."

Yuzuru kissed him back, hands resting on the back of Javier's head and neck as the other held his waist gently. "I'll miss you so much Javi."

"I'll miss you too," he whispered, "but don't look back. Go into the competition with no hesitation. You can do this."

"Yuzuru," Yuzuru shuffled further into Javier's arms, "Yuzuru, it's time to go. Come on, we need to get our flight."

Yuzuru nodded, squeezing Javier's hand. "I'll message you when we land."

"I love you." Javier kissed him on the cheek again before he picked up the cat carrier with Jun in it. "One more kiss for good luck."

Brian physically tugged Yuzuru away, and Javier watched with a sad smile as Yuzuru sped away from him in a taxi. They both waved to each other until the taxi turned a corner and Javier was left with Jun on the corner alone.

* * *

 

Javier flicked through the channels on their television in the cafe until he got to CBC. There they were showing the first warm up group for the men's event. Six men's skaters were on the ice, and Javier watched as he washed up the cups. It was Yan Han, Sei Kawahara, Timothy Dolensky, Jin Seo Kim, Boyang Jin, and June Hyoung Lee who were warming up; Yuzuru wasn't there yet. Javier watched as they skated through the warm up and Yan Han took the ice first to skate.

"Ooooh, what's this Javi?" Keegan and Michal watched from either side of him. "Oh wow, skating? Is your boyfriend competing here?"

"Yeah, but he's not gone out yet. He's in the next group. I think he's skating last."

"So who is this guy?"

"Uh... Yan Han? From China? Yeah, look, there."

The guys nodded, falling silent as they all watched Yan Han take the centre. The Canadian and Czech guy both watched Javier's expressions.

"What did he just do? Other than fall." Keegan asked.

"Uh... Quad toe loop I think?" Javier tried to remember what Yuzuru had explained to him about jumps.

_"Okay, hang on, what do you mean quad sal? What are you talking about?"_

_Yuzuru tilted his head at Javier before he chuckled. "Oh. Javi doesn't know jumps. Okay, I will show you them."_

_The Japanese skater handed him back his water bottle before he stepped back onto the ice._

_"This jump is the toe loop. Called the toe. It's from right foot with left toe pick assist. Or other way if you rotate the other way." Yuzuru demonstrated with a double. "That was a double, because there were two rotations. Two turns."_

_"This is the salchow. Taken off from the left foot with edges. Not toe pick this time but edges." He showed Javier a double of that too. "That quad is sometimes mean. Sometimes it's easy, but sometimes it's mean."_

_Javier nodded, trying to remember everything as Yuzuru showed him a double loop, flip, and lutz. His boyfriend them seemed to shine brighter as he explained the last jump._

_"This is the axel. It's the hardest because it has the forwards entry and has an extra half a rotation. It's also my favourite because jumping into it feels so free."_

_Yuzuru did a triple axel and landed it with ease, smiling at Javier. "And those are the jumps! Does it use the toe pick? Or does it use the edges? Outside, or inside edge? Left or right foot? Legs in an X or an A shape? Forward or backward entry?"_

"Yeah, toe loop. Because he took off and landed on the same foot and used the toe pick and not just his edges." Javier explained. "So it's a toe loop."

"Hmm," Keegan chuckled a little, "you really know your stuff now."

"I don't. My boyfriend just told me a lot."

Yan Han finished and collected his score in the Kiss and Cry, tilting his head at 67.13 points. Next, Sei took the ice, and Javier used the time to lay out more cookies. They all served the customers that were waiting, some of who were waiting to get a coffee so that they could watch the skating. As the next four skaters went, they cleared the queue. As Javier finished making the last a coffee, he finally looked back at the screen.

"On the ice, representing China, Boyang Jin."

The teenager looked interesting to Javier. Physically, he was somewhat similar to Yuzuru with a thin frame and long, skinny limbs. He half bounced on his skates as he prepared for his skate.

From the start he was lacking the spark that Javier always saw in Yuzuru's skating, but from a technical point of view he was outstanding. He launched into a huge quadruple lutz and pulled off a massive triple toe loop on the end of it. Javier's eyes widened as he then did a triple axel too. He wobbled slightly on it, but he pulled through and started his spin. He didn't really use the tango music in his step sequence, but Javier felt himself rooting for the teen and his efforts. He pushed through, somehow hanging onto the landing of his quadruple toe loop to push through to his last spins. The four other men were also watching with him, as were the vast majority of the patrons of the cafe, and a polite round of applause went around the room when he shot into the lead with a score of 90.05 points.

"Ready to serve me, or should I wait for when the event is over?" The five guys' heads snapped up at the voice and they all smiled collectively at Tessa. "Skate Canada, right?"

"Yeah," Javier nodded as Scott made her a drink. Patrick opened up the section for her, letting her come behind the counter with them. "Yuzu's competing."

"I know. He's been bouncing around the bakery all week about it. I have to say, even when he's over excited, he manages to still be the most precise and detailed cake decorator. He's really got a knack for artistic things in life."

Javier half smiled, turning back to watch as June Hyoung Lee bowed his head at the 47.19. The next group of skaters took the ice for the warm up, and Javier's heart started fluttering.

"Daisuke Murakami, Japan. Adam Rippon, the United States of America. Alexander Petrov, Russia. Nam Nguyen, Canada. Sergei Voronov, Russia. Yuzuru Hanyu, Japan."

Javier clapped as Yuzuru's name was called. "Go on Yuzu! We love you!"

"God he's so cute," one of the girls whispered, "he looks just like Kaneki before he's turned into a ghoul."

"Does it bother you that people crush on your boyfriend?" Scott asked Javier, drying up more mugs. In the warm up, people in the cafe got drink refills and more food.

"Not really. I know he loves me, and it's kind of nice to know that he's that loved around the world."

"Aww," Scott cooed as the skaters started to clear the ice, "that's so cute."

"I told you they were the cutest couple," Tessa spoke past Javier to Scott. "See? They're adorable."

"Remind me to never doubt you again."

"Oh, I'll never let you forget that you just said that." Tessa laughed as Daisuke Murakami started skating.

Javier tuned out of the conversation, and he took the spare time before Yuzuru's skate to get another box of cookies. When he came out, Daisuke was grinning with his score of 80.88, putting him into second place and not out of reach of Boyang Jin. Adam Rippon finished just behind him with 80.36, then Petrov dropped down a little with 71.44. Nam got 76.10, Sergei received 80.99 with a bright grin, and then it was Yuzuru's turn.

He patted at the boards before he skated around the rink, doing a double toe loop. He raised his arms to the arena checked his axis, and took his place at the centre of the ice. A silence had fallen over the cafe as they all collectively held their breath with him. He looked like an angel in a sparkly blue and white costume to Javier.

The notes of Chopin rang out once again, and, unconsciously, Javier rolled his head with Yuzuru. He glided across the ice like he was born for it.

"Wow," Tessa breathed out.

He looked so calm and serene as he did his outside spread eagle into the triple axel. He landed it effortlessly and did another spread eagle exit. Javier let loose a breath in relief as the cafe cheered loudly along with the actual crowd at Skate Canada. Yuzuru threw the music out with his body movements as he entered his first spin, becoming almost a blur of blue, white, gold and black when he moved onto his second spin. The music slowed and his movement became more controlled and deliberate. Javier heart stopped when Yuzuru's leg swung out wildly, landing only a double toe loop instead of the quad he was planning. His boyfriend looked shocked for a fraction of a second before he kept going, throwing himself more into the movements.

"Did he mean to do that?" Scott whispered.

"Don't think so," Tessa mumbled back. "He only did a double jump. He needed to do a triple or higher to get points for it."

"Shit. So nothing for that?"

"Nothing for that, but at least he didn't fall."

"It's better to fall than pop a jump in the short," Javier said with a frown, silently praying as Yuzuru set up his lutz in combination.

The lutz landing was not good, but Yuzuru used his mental fortitude and strength to pull through and finish the combination with just a double toe loop instead of the triple. Already calculating in his head the points gone, he threw himself into the rest of the music to try and bring some back with his performance marks. His step sequence flew across the ice.

"Why hasn't his tech score changed since his spins?" Patrick asked, studying the screen. Javier's heart sunk in horror.

"No, no no no no no! They can't have invalidated the combination too, surely not? Come on, no, he landed it fine! Why would it have been invalidated? Only his axel counts? That's... He's..."

"He won't be in first. Not when that Chinese kid was so good," Scott said what Javier feared.

"No, he won't," Javier agreed, face grim as he watched Yuzuru entered his final spin. He looked composed, of course he did, but Javier knew that he knew the damage was done.

"27 compared to 42. Man, he's going to be a long way behind," Michal patted Javier on the back. "Good luck."

Yuzuru just looked irritated with himself, bowing to the audience. He partially smiled but it didn't look anything like what his smiles around Javier looked like. He mapped out a toe loop in irritation before he shrugged and collected his water and guards from Brian at the boards.

"Please, please, please give him a good second score. Please let him be in the second warm up group." Javier prayed a little.

They reviewed the elements, showing the triple axel again. Javier's heart swelled with pride at the beauty in which Yuzuru completed that element; it truly was his jump. The failed quad was shown again. He'd tried to take it around the corner and it hadn't worked for him.

Yuzuru bowed his head to the audience when the camera showed him and Brian in the Kiss and Cry, and he thanked them all in Japanese. Neither of them looked happy.

"73.25." Yuzuru shrugged, frowning at the score as Brian started talking to him. He laughed a little at what his coach said, and he got a gentle pat on the back from Brian as well as a little "6" next to his name.

"Well," Scott announced to the cafe, "show's over for today! Come and watch the free skate tomorrow."

The customers all dispersed and the guys started to clean up, closing the cafe for the night. Tessa lingered around and, when they were done, she took Scott's hand. The pair departed together, heading into the main area of town, as the rest of the guys split up to go home.

* * *

 

Javier opened the door and was met with yowling from the cats. He toed off his shoes and scooped them both up, cuddling them close.

"I know," he spoke to them like someone would a small baby, "I know. Poor Yuzu. Poor, poor Yuzu."

He opened up his Skype and half smiled when he saw Yuzuru was online. He called him, propping his laptop up as he supported the cats too. Yuzuru answered, leaning against a black headboard with white cushions behind him.

"Hi Javi," he mumbled, "hi Effie, hi Junnie. How are you two?"

"We're okay. How are you feeling?"

"Kuyashii," Yuzuru mumbled, "so much kuyashii."

"Regret, right?" Javier asked, rubbing Jun's ears.

"Yes. So, so much regret."

"You can fix it in the free--"

"Boyang is nearly 20 points clear!"

"It won't be easy," Javier said calmly, "but you can at least get a medal. And this competition doesn't really really matter. What matters is the Grand Prix final."

"Javi's right," Yuzuru nodded, shifting his weight a little. "Javi is right. I will compete tomorrow and do my best for Javi and Junnie and Effie-chan."

"Good." Javier nodded. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes."

"Good. Rest up for tomorrow and do your very best."

* * *

 

For the free skate, Javier was just as nervous. Luckily, he was at home with the cats on his lap for this one. He could barely breathe and focus as he watched the first group finish skating. By the time the first group was done, Timothy Dolensky was in first, followed by Sergei, then Jin Seo Kim, with Sei Kawahara next followed by Yan Han, and finally June Hyoung Lee. Javier rubbed the cat’s paws as he watched, praying in silence for Yuzuru.

The Japanese man took the ice, raising his arms to the audience before he checked his axis and took the centre of the ice. He raised his hand in front of him, two fingers pointing to the sky, and he breathed with the opening section of the music.

_"It's me, you know."_

_"What's you?"_

_"That bit of music. It's me. It's my breathing."_

He raised his arm in time with the music and Javier could almost feel his focus. He skated into the quadruple salchow, deep knee bend saving him. Javier shivered a little at the look of intense focus on Yuzuru's face as he went on with the programme. It felt like he was playing with the audience and the music, just stringing them along as he moved almost leisurely to the drum beats and flute. The score box came up and Javier couldn't focus on it as he watched. Yuzuru entered his quad toe, fighting for the landing but getting it in the end. The camera zoomed in on him just before he did his triple flip like it was nothing. He entered his combination spin, changing the positions in time with the music before he then entered his step sequence, throwing himself into the performance as the music changed for him again. He was controlling the music and the performance. He was the one dictating how it went. Yuzuru paused following his arm as he opened it. He did his next quad, putting his right hand down on the landing before he managed to put it in combination like he needed to. He was still sensitive to the music, even as he prepared for his next jump. The triple axel was landing was neat, but his second jump in the combination was popped to just the single toe loop. Still he kept going, changing his movements along with the drum beat. His next axel combination was better. His triple loop was effortless, and Javier almost relaxed as he went into the triple lutz.

He fell, and he fell hard. Javier let out a noise he didn't even know a human could make, and the cats both yowled too as they watched him force himself back up. He went back into a spin as fast as he could, trying to get enough rotations for the levels. With a lesser passion, Yuzuru entered his choreographic sequence. His hydroblade felt laboured, and his layback Ina Bauer, although beautiful, didn't look as effortless as it had done in practices. He entered the final spin, changing on the music too. He stamped, throwing both of his arms out on the last beat.

Yuzuru didn't smile. He held onto his knees, fighting for breath. Even miles away, Javier still patted his jacket pocket for the inhaler Yuzuru had given him, just in case. He smiled finally and stood up, acknowledging the fans who had come around the world for him. He skated over to his coach and hugged him tightly before the camera cut to the reviews of his technical elements.

"186.29," Yuzuru's face lit up a little at that, "for a total of 259.54. He's currently in first place."

He and Brian both smiled a little, nodding as they chatted in the Kiss and Cry.

When all was said and done, Yuzuru finished in second. He was behind Boyang Jin and above Daisuke Murakami. Javier watched as he held onto the medal tightly, rubbing the silver with his thumb as he listened to March of the Volunteers play out in the Canadian arena.

_From Javier: Well done Baby. I know you'll get it at the NHK Trophy <3_

He then carried Effie and Jun to the cat beds, tucking them in before he too headed to bed. He checked his phone one more time, smiling.

_From Yuzuru: I will win NHK Gold for you so I can go to your home country again_

_From Javier: I can't wait to take you around Barcelona_

_From Yuzuru: I can't wait either. Love you <3_

_From Javier: Love you too <3_


	12. Eiskaffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiskaffee
> 
> A German drink made with iced coffee and vanilla ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I very much needed some fluff today, so yeah, have this. There are 3 and a half parts to this chapter. Part 1 shows us some of what Yuzuru does when he works for Tessa (specially for Mary_the_gardener. Thank you so much for the idea!). Part 1.5 is Yuzu going to the coffee shop again. Part 2.5 is Yuzu's date with Javi. And part 3.5 is Yuzu, Javi, and the cats (for K1mHeechu1. I hope there are enough kitties for you xx) Please, please enjoy this chapter. There are some tears in this but they're good tears I promise!! xx

Eiskaffee

_A German drink made with iced coffee and vanilla ice cream._

“Oh Yuzuru, that’s beautiful.”

The Japanese man looked up from the piping bag, moving it carefully away from the cake so that he didn’t disturb the neat work he’d done on it. It was a request for a four-year-old child’s birthday party, and Yuzuru had run with the Pooh theme they’d been briefed with as well as Tessa’s initial sketches. The circular cake had been decorated in a pale green fondant icing sheet, and Yuzuru was partway through piping little purple stars in between the blades of grass he’d spend ages meticulously piping on. He cleaned out the closed star tip attached to the piping bag and smiled at his boss as he picked up the pink icing bag instead with the same tip. Next to him, in neat rows, were four piping bags with icing in different colours. Beside them were several blocks of fondant icing that he'd made before in different colours. The grass was contained mostly to the top of the cake but the flowers spilt over the edge, making the cake resemble a grassy hill top with flowers that looked like a child had tipped a jar of coloured beads across the area; little dots of colour decorated the green area. Yuzuru picked up the yellow icing bag with a soft smile to his boss, bowing his head.

"Thank you, Tessa-san. I tried to fit your sketch. I will make Pooh-san, his honey pot, and the bees when the icing has dried. Don't want to smudge the grass."

"It looks incredible. I mean it. It's... Wow. Remind me next time to let you do the flowers for wedding cakes."

Yuzuru nodded, concentrating as he dotted little yellow spots at the centre of each flower with delicate and precise hands. Tessa watched as he focused on the task at hand, treating each flower, each dot, with such a gentle care that her heart fluttered at the true joy he found in his task.

"Tessa-san?" Yuzuru asked as he put the yellow piping bag down, frowning a little at the 2.5 tip. He stuck in a metal skewer, removing a blob of yellow royal icing.

"Yeah Yuzu? What's up?"

"Um, will you be okay? When I go to Japan?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, don't you worry about that Yuzu. It's November now. No one gets married in November. I'll be fine."

Yuzuru nodded, looking down at the half decorated cake with a wistful expression. "I would have loved this cake when I was little."

"You like Pooh, don't you?" Tessa scooped up some of his used and dirty spoons, adding them to her bowl of things to wash up.

"Love Pooh-san," Yuzuru said with a nod as he piped a flower onto one of the cookies Tessa had brought out of the oven.

He hummed as he played around with the tips and the different colours of royal icing in the bags. Without really thinking about it, he piped neat green leaves on the cookie, adding in intricate details with the slightest movements of his hands. He used different colours of icing to add little extra shading details before he stepped back, picking up a pink bag of icing with a petal and ruffle tip on the end. Lightly touching the leaves with the tip of his finger, he smiled when none came off onto his hand. He put down the pink bag with the ruffled tip and, clearing a space to work on the desk, he dusted a thin layer of icing sugar on the surface before he picked up the yellow roll of icing. He cut it into several uneven sections. He rolled one into a large ball and sat it on the table, pushing it down to flatten the base of it. Satisfied, Yuzuru then took the next piece and rolled it out into a rounded cylinder. He molded the end into Pooh's foot and pushed it to the larger ball, attaching the leg to the body. Yuzuru repeated that before he set to work, making the bear's arms.

"You just need your shirt, Pooh-san," Yuzuru muttered to himself as he picked up the red icing. He rolled out the icing into a large, thin sheet of red before he cut out the shape he needed with a sharp knife. With a paintbrush dipped in water, Yuzuru painted the back of the shirt and attached it to Pooh's back. He repeated the process with the sleeves and front before he then picked up the red piping bag. He added the details to the shirt, like the wrinkles around Pooh's shoulders and the collar on his shirt.

The Japanese man then took a little piece of the remaining yellow fondant icing and, after rolling it into a cylinder, he set it to one side and rolled out a little yellow fondant into a long, thin cylinder. Cutting it to size, Yuzuru wrapped it around the edge of the other one. Yuzuru smiled as he held it up and admired; he then picked up the black piping bag and, in neat English letters, piped on HUNNY. He perked up, picking up the piping bag of yellow icing. Running down the side of the pot, Yuzuru piped a drop of honey that had escaped.

To give the icing a chance to dry, Yuzuru set everything for the Pooh cake to one side. He then pulled the cookie closer to him again, picking up the pink bag with the ruffle nozzle. Smiling to himself as he concentrated, he carefully piped on petals, forming a pink rose atop the cookie.

"You should make more of them you know," Yuzuru nearly jumped out of his skin as Tessa appeared next to him again. "You've really got a knack for this. Your designs are beautiful, and you truly have an eye for art."

"Thank you," Yuzuru blushed at her praise and bowed his head, "do you think it's too much icing for one cookie?"

"Hm," Tessa picked it up to study it, "may I?"

"Of course."

She broke off a section and sampled it, humming to herself. "If you keep the flavour of the cookie as it is but change the flavour of the icing so it's less rich, that would really work you know. Great idea! It's so beautiful. Can I finish it?"

"Please do," Yuzuru smiled before he check his Winnie the Pooh again.

As Tessa rushed off to grab the phone again, Yuzuru painted the base of his fondant Pooh. In a space next to the grass and flowers he'd piped on, Yuzuru placed the yellow bear down. He then adjusted the honey pot next to it, placing it so that the drip was running next to his paws. He then picked up his white piping bag with the 2.5 tip and added an oval onto one of Pooh's paws. As that set, Yuzuru used the remaining yellow fondant to start making bees for the garden Pooh was sitting in. Once molded into shape, he coloured the wings white using royal icing and added black stripes onto them in the same way. As he waited for everything to set so that he could finish assembling the rest of the decorations and finish the bee in Pooh's paw, he cleaned up his work station and, when Tessa wasn't looking, he piped a load of icing onto his finger and licked it off with a satisfied smile. After washing his hands and equipment up, he then finished decorating the bee on Pooh's paw and added the little fondant bees to the garden area too.

"Tessa-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Want me to put this in the fridge?"

"Oh yeah, you need to run off to see Javi, don't you?" Tessa poked her head around the corner with a smile. "Yeah, just pop it in the fridge and I'll sort it later. Thanks again Yuzu!"

"See you soon Tessa-san!" Yuzuru placed the cake safely in the fridge to chill before he untied his apron, dusting his slightly sugary hands on the front of it before he went with three boxes of cookies.

His arrival back from Skate Canada had been a bit of a mess. Javier was meant to meet him at the airport, but his flight had been delayed by four hours. Yuzuru had texted him with an apology and a promise that he would come and see him as soon as he could, but he didn't want Javier to stay up until midnight to wait for him. Due to the delay, he hadn't had a chance to see his boyfriend or pick up his cat since he got back the evening before he went to work. He pulled on his coat and zipped up the front before he picked up his bag and the boxes and left the building with a smile on his face and a skip in his step.

* * *

 

"Hello there," Patrick said, voice monotonous as he didn't even bother looking up from his book from by the counter. "What can I get you?"

"Could you sound any less enthusiastic?" Scott chided as he stuck his head out from the doorway to the backroom. He waved at Yuzuru brightly. "Hey there kiddo! Nice to see you again!"

"Hello Moir-san," Yuzuru bowed his head to him as he held up the boxes of cookies. "I need to swap these for Javi. He's meant to be coming out with me."

"Oh yeah, on that date he was telling us all about." Scott grinned with a laugh before he took the boxes from Yuzuru. "Thanks for bringing those in. Just let me go and get him. Can Patrick," Scott kicked him hard under the counter, earning a shriek of pain from the other Canadian man, "make you anything to drink?"

Yuzuru looked up at the board with a hum, smiling as he studied each one carefully. "What's that one?"

"Which one?" Patrick asked, utter boredom leaking into his voice.

"Eiskaffee?" Yuzuru stumbled over the pronunciation, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"It's coffee and vanilla ice cream." Patrick said shortly.

"That sounds good. That one please," Yuzuru's sunshine smile did absolutely nothing to lessen Patrick's bad mood; it only made it worse.

"Hola," Yuzuru sighed happily as a familiar pair of hands slipped around his waist. Javier's lips found his neck and Yuzuru leaned back in his arms, eyes closed in happiness. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Yuzuru mumbled, turning around to give Javier a proper cuddle. "Was my baby good for you?"

"As gold," Javier said before he froze at his choice of words. "Uh... I mean--"

"It's okay Javi," Yuzuru patted his arm. "I just have to win gold at home in Japan."

"And you will," Javier nodded, smiling as Patrick handed Yuzuru his Winnie the Pooh mug back with the drink. "Cheers Pat. See you guys tomorrow."

"See you Javi!" The four guys chorused, and even Patrick managed to crack a smile. The Spanish man waved as he and Yuzuru walked together out to Yuzuru's car.

"So," Javier strapped into Pooh, stealing a sip of Yuzuru's coffee, "where are we going to go for our "Yuzu comes back from competition and Javi has very much missed him" date?"

Yuzuru leaned across the console at the centre of the car to place a kiss on Javier's cheek. "We're going to a public rink. Don't laugh! I want to help you skate too! I love you and I love skating and I want you to love skating too."

Javier smiled at him, cupping his cheek as he pulled him back into a passionate kiss. "God I love you," Javier whispered as they pulled apart for air eventually. As Yuzuru finished his coffee, he handed Javier his empty mug and strapped in too.

* * *

 

Yuzuru hadn't been to a public rink in forever, unless you counted the one in Sendai when he was helping out, and so, seeing the ice full of people wobbling around and clinging onto the edge was like he'd stepped into a completely different world. He and Javier went to the reception to rent some skates for him too. Yuzuru glared at the poor quality blades his boyfriend was having to suffer with before he laced up his own familiar Edea skates. He pulled off his blade guards and stuck them into his skate suitcase before he stood up, offering Javier a hand.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Javier nodded, taking Yuzuru's hand.

The Japanese man stepped onto the ice easily first, bending down to thank the low quality ice for letting him skate, before he straightened up and offered Javier his hands. His boyfriend stepped out too, taking Yuzuru's hands as he got his balance initially. Yuzuru pulled him closer to the centre of the ice, smiling brightly.

"I've got you if you need me Javi."

Javier nodded, squeezing Yuzuru's hands as the Japanese man let go of his own. To both of their surprise, Javier set off forwards relatively easily. Yuzuru matched his rhythm and they skated around the rink together. Yuzuru wove in between people with practiced ease and picked up a child who had tripped over without even batting an eyelid. Javier wasn't doing badly, however, as he stayed upright and had mastered the art of going forwards. Yuzuru clapped with a smile that made Javier's heart flutter.

"Javi! You can do it, you really can do it! You're good for your first time on the ice you know!"

"Not as good as you," Javier pulled Yuzuru closer and they entered a little spin together that Javier didn't quite know how to control. The Japanese man giggled, kissing his neck lightly.

"But I've been skating for sixteen years," Yuzuru laughed, poking his boyfriend's nose lightly. "And you've been skating for sixteen minutes. Now, try again?"

Javier nodded, taking Yuzuru's outstretched hand and, matching the other couples going around the rink. Yuzuru forced himself to match the other's slower pace and he took the time to focus on his edges, getting into them firmly like Tracy would have told him to.

"Excuse me," Yuzuru and Javier turned to see a pair of wide eyed children, and little boy and girl, staring at them. "Excuse me, Mister, are you Yuzuru Hanyu?"

Yuzuru looked across the rink to see a woman, Yuzuru assumed their mother, watching the children from by the boards. The skater let go of Javier's hand slowly and lowered himself to their height.

"I am," he said with a smile, "but what are your names?"

"Thomas," the little boy then looked to his sister.

"Isabella."

"Nice to meet you," Yuzuru offered them a big smile. "And this is Javier."

They waved shyly at him and Yuzuru straightened up. Thomas tugged on his trousers, looking up at him with Bambi eyes that reminded him so much of Javier's.

"Mister Yuzuru, Mister Yuzuru, please show us something!"

Yuzuru glanced around at the crowded rink and chewed his lip. "Well... What would you like to see?"

"Quad salchow! Quad salchow!" Isabella begged.

"I'm sorry," Yuzuru shook his head at her, "but there isn't space. I can't crash again."

The pair nodded miserably and Yuzuru's heart broke a little. "I can do a spin?"

Their eyes lit up and Javier moved them away from Yuzuru to give him some space. The other people at the rink seemed to get what they were trying to do as they also cleared the area around Yuzuru. He built up a little speed before he did a camel spin. The pair clapped for him and, inspired by their encouragement, he moved down into a sit spin, changing the camel spin into the combination from his Seimei skate. He changed feet to do the broken leg spin and Javier realised that the entire rink was now watching his boyfriend as he pulled his leg above his head into the Biellmann spin. He let it go and brought himself to a stop, flashing a smile at the two kids next to Javier.

Applause echoed around the rink as pretty much everyone started clapping for him. Yuzuru buried his face in Javier's shoulder out of embarrassment as the people kept cheering for the flexible, skinny Asian kid who showed some talent on the ice. Once they'd dispersed again, and Thomas and Isabella had hugged them both tightly, Yuzuru took Javier's hands.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologise," Javier said firmly, skating around him in a lazy circle. "I love seeing you in your element. And it's sweet how you did your best to please those kids even though you didn't have to. And you're so talented."

"So are you!" Yuzuru smiled at him brightly. "Look at you Javi! No one would believe that you hadn't skated before today."

"Well," Javier skated towards him, placing his hands on Yuzuru's waist, "I did have a very good teacher."

Yuzuru cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a brief kiss before an announcement called for the ice to be cleared. Yuzuru let the less experienced skaters have the space they needed to step off before he touched the ice again, thanking it for letting him spin and skate. He cleaned off his blades, putting his skates back in his suitcase, as Javier studied his face.

"Back to my house?" He asked, picking up Yuzuru's other bag before they left, ignoring his protests.

"Yes. Back to yours, and then I'll pick up Jun and--"

"And then you'll let me treat you to food that your coach will throw a fit over but we won't care because you need to celebrate, and we'll watch films together until the sun sets and we both fall asleep again." Javier cut in, adjusting Yuzuru's black scarf around his neck.

Yuzuru drove them both to Javier's home and, as he got out of Pooh-san, the first flake of snow settled on his eyelashes. Javier brushed one off his cheek, rubbing his thumb over Yuzuru's face.

"You're so beautiful."

"Javi..."

"Yeah?"

"Is it too cliche to kiss you in the snow?"

"Never."

Yuzuru stood on his toes as he pulled his boyfriend down, kissing him as the snow started to fall thicker around them. Javier's hands found his waist again as Yuzuru looped his around the back of Javier's neck.

* * *

 

"Javi, I'm cold!" Yuzuru whined from where he was curled up on Javier's sofa with Effie and Jun both balanced in his lap.

"Well," his boyfriend poked his head out from his bedroom, "whose idea was it to make out in the snow?"

"Worth it," Yuzuru shrugged with a little laugh.

"Yeah yeah, come on." Javier stepped back to let Yuzuru into his room.

If Yuzuru thought that Javier's living room had been beautiful when he'd gone to dinner before, it was nothing compared to Javier's rooms. On one side, above the headboard of his bed, Javier had a pin board full of photographs. Some were of his family back in Spain, some were of him and Scott, Patrick, Michal, and Keegan from when they'd caused trouble in Canada when they were younger. Some were of Effie when she was just a tiny ball of fluff, curled up in Javier's arms as he grinned brightly down at her. Yuzuru's heart caught in his throat when he saw the selfies Javier had taken of the pair of them on their dates pinned up there too. His heart then stopped when he saw a picture of him with the Olympic gold, placed near one of Javier's whole extended family. The tiny thing of the placement of the photograph overwhelmed him and, before Javier returned, Yuzuru burst into tears as he sat down on Javier's bed. Effie and Jun climbed up into his lap and he cuddled them for comfort.

"Alright, pizza's here! I went with margherita since you said your stomach doesn't really like meat much and--... Yuzu?"

Yuzuru sniffed, a fresh wave of tears hitting him as he felt the bed dip next to him. Javier rubbed his shoulders, eyes full of nothing but concern.

"What's wrong? Is it the quilt? I told Mama not to worry about adding the Pooh patch and the Japanese patch for you, but she insisted before she sent it back from Spain a few weeks ago." Yuzuru sobbed harder into Javier's shoulder at that. "Oh, Yuzu, what's wrong?"

"I-I just love you so much," Yuzuru choked out, hands buried in Javier's curls, "A-and... And it might not be much to you, but... but to me, to be included in your photos... T-to be put next to your family on the board... T-to be on the quilt and... and invited to your private space is... It's so much to me."

"Oh Yuzu," Javier hugged him tightly, half pulling him into his lap. "Yuzu, my darling, I love you so much. More than I can put into words. You had to be on the board and on my quilt. Which reminds me: I need a picture of Jun for the board too. Since he's family of mine too."

Yuzuru sobbed into Javier's shirt but, despite himself, he giggled. "Good luck getting him to pay attention to you long enough to take a photograph." Javier chuckled and reached for Yuzuru's Pooh from his bag. "Feeling better?"

Yuzuru nodded and reached past Javier to place Pooh on the bedside table. He then grabbed the pizza box and stole the first piece.

"Hey!" Javier tickled Yuzuru's waist. "You.... You are so bad Yuzu."

"But you love me!"

"Of course I do," Javier laughed.

"Shut the hell up!" A grumpy voice shouted from the room next to them.

Yuzuru and Javier exchanged a look before they giggled together. For the rest of the evening, they ate their food with Effie and Jun curled up next to them and they both fell asleep in Javier's room to Mulan. In his sleep, Javier held Yuzuru close to his chest and the other almost naturally leaned against it. They slept as if they were built perfectly for each other's arms.


	13. Kopi susu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kopi susu
> 
> Coffee made with sweetened condensed milk that is then allowed to cool so the grounds sink to the bottom of the glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm sorry it's been a little while since I updated this. I've not had the best time recently so I've struggled to write fluff, but I want to finish writing this before I finish Barbie so I'm focusing on this mainly. Sorry if updates are slow. 
> 
> I'm sorry that this is so long. I didn't know where to end it and it just sort of became this. This chapter is focused around the NHK trophy in 2015. It's one of my favourite competitions and I love watching it back. I hope I managed to convey the feeling of the competition to everyone. Please enjoy!
> 
> This chapter is for the best person: K1mHeechu1. I hope this is enough for you. Thank you. For everything xx

Kopi susu

_Coffee made with sweetened condensed milk that is then allowed to cool so the grounds sink to the bottom of the glass._

“Come on Jun Jun! Smile!”

“Yuzu, he’s not going to smile.”

“He will, he will,” Yuzuru insisted, bouncing the cat in his arms. “Come on Junnie! Smile for Papa Javi!” Javier’s heart stopped at how easily Yuzuru had made him a part of his own family too. “Smile for Tousan! Come on Junnie, please?”

Jun didn’t even look at the camera; instead he started playing with the strings on Yuzuru’s long hoodie. Yuzuru tried to turn him around to face the camera, but Jun kept his paws firmly against Yuzuru’s chest, squirming so that he didn’t have to face Javier with the camera.

“Jun,” Yuzuru said with a firm pout, “Jun Hwan Hanyu, if you don’t pay attention to Javi and stop being a brat, I won’t let you watch any Disney films while I’m at home. And Javi won’t let you watch anything when he’s looking after you either.”

Even the threat of losing his favourite entertainment did nothing to get Jun’s attention. So that he didn’t have to face Javier and the camera, he buried his face in Yuzuru’s neck, purring as he nuzzled against him. Javier took a load of photos, cooing over how adorable his boyfriend looked. Yuzuru pouted at him with a glare; the camera shutter still went off as Javier giggled at his expression.

“Not funny Javi! He’s being difficult!” Yuzuru pried the kitten away from his shoulder and held him up, like Rafiki held up Simba atop Pride Rock. “Why are you being so difficult Junnie? It’s just a picture?”

Jun squirmed in his arms, trying to get closer to Yuzuru again. Javier reached out and petted Jun’s ears as he smiled a knowing smile.

“I understand it. He’s missed you, Yuzu, and he wants to cuddle you.”

Yuzuru’s face softened and he lowered Jun, holding him closer to his heart. “Junnie? Is that true?”

The kitten curled up and gave soft kitten licks to his neck gently. Yuzuru giggled, slightly ticklish. Javier sat down next to him on the sofa and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, resting his head on Yuzuru’s other shoulder.

“I love you,” Yuzuru whispered, voice slightly muffled by Jun’s fluffy body, “I love you so much Javi.”

Javier smiled and nodded with his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of being cuddled up against his boyfriend.

“I love you too,” he whispered.

* * *

 

Javier went with Yuzuru to the airport when he and Brian went to check their bags for their flight to Matsumoto airport; he woke up early with him, helped him check everything was alright with Jun (it was fine. The cat had been napping with Effie on the sofa) before they both headed to the airport together. Javier lingered near his boyfriend as the Japanese man checked in his bags and collected his boarding pass and passport back. The Canadian woman smiled at him and bid him a safe journey, and Yuzuru took Javier’s hand as they walked towards security together. After chatting to the security guard for a while, they agreed to let Javier go to the gate with him as long as they were checked by a security guard so that Javier didn’t get on the plane too. Yuzuru met Brian by the gate and hummed as he curled up in Javier’s arms, waiting to board the plane.

“Excited?” Javier asked, kissing his forehead.

“Yes. Excited to be in Japan again. Love my home and my family. Love performing for the people at home.” His face them fell slightly as he cupped his boyfriend’s cheek and kissed at his jawline. “But I will miss you so much.”

“Don’t miss me,” Javier dotted kisses around Yuzuru’s face with a bright smile. “Don’t you miss me at all. I will be cheering for you with Effie and Junnie, curled up on the sofa at my place, and we will make sure to watch you and support you and love you.”

“J-Javi,” Yuzuru’s voice caught slightly as he looked up with wide, dark eyes, “I-I… I need to ask you something.”

“Yes Yuzu?” Javier rubbed at his back, returning Yuzuru’s look with nothing but a gentle gaze full of love. “You ask me anything you know.”

Yuzuru slid off the seat onto one knee in front of Javier’s seat and his brain then stopped working. Yuzuru took his hand and squeezed it before he cleared his throat and started talking.

“Javi I… I know it’s only been a few months since we met, but every moment has made my life so much better. I-I… I can’t imagine life anymore without you. You light up my life and… and I’m honoured to consider you part of my family. S-so Javi, please… Please can we make it official?”

“W-what are you asking Yuzuru?” Javier whispered. He felt something cold and metallic being pressed into his hand. He opened it up and blinked at it, confused.

It was a key.

“Will you please move in with me Javi?”

Javi looked at his boyfriend, thoroughly confused, however he saw nothing but genuine love and a little fear in Yuzuru’s eyes. Javier closed his hand around the key and brought Yuzuru’s hand to his mouth, kissing the back of it.

“I would be honoured to move in with you.”

Yuzuru jumped up and pulled Javier into a tight hug, kissing him passionately in the middle of the airport. Javier’s hands slid to his boyfriend’s waist again, the silver key for Yuzuru’s apartment held firmly in his hand. The other cupped his cheeks as they kissed like they’d never see each other again.

"Gambatte," Javier whispered in very poor Japanese as the announcement called Yuzuru to his flight.

Yuzuru squeezed his hand one last time before he let go, waving to his boyfriend as he followed Brian to the desk and out towards the plane.

Javier waited as long as he could, until he was sure that Yuzuru's plane had taken off, before he went back out to the front of the airport. The sun was only just poking above the horizon, timid rays filling the sky with oranges and pinks. The Spanish man pulled his coat further around himself, stuffing his hands in his pockets, as he made his way on foot away from the Toronto airport. He didn't even register where he was until one of the last leaves still on the trees caught the wind and brushed past his face. The park where Javier and Yuzuru had been for their first date was wildly different to how it had been in the summer. The leaves were gone from the trees, leaving their branches like skeletons, and frost marked the edges of the branches too. Frost lined everything; each individual blade of grass was marked out with a line of white sparkles that looked like the rhinestones and jewels lovingly placed on Yuzuru’s costumes by hand. The lake had frozen over, and Javier’s heart froze too for a moment.

_Yuzuru_.

Even being in the park without him felt wrong to Javier. Being without Yuzuru in their special place to him felt like he was missing something. Yuzuru would have loved to sit by the lake with him. Javier couldn't help but smile as he imagined Yuzuru fighting with him, trying to get past him onto the ice. He chuckled as he imagined Yuzuru's pout when Javier told him not to go there.In Javi's head, Yuzuru pouted and at the geese as they flapped around near the pair, ready to chase after the Japanese man at any time. Javier stopped in the middle of the path through towards the the shop and took a second to look around and think. He loved Yuzuru more than he really knew how to say, and it was now that he was properly realising it.

_Absence makes the heart grew fonder, Javi_ he told himself. _You miss him so much because he's half the world away. He'll be home soon and you'll be able to cuddle him in his... No, our apartment together. With our cats._

"Hey Javi!" Keegan waved at him brightly from behind the counter. "Nice to see you this early! We haven't even had our big rush yet. Normally you're half asleep at that point."

"Yeah, well, I had to make sure my boyfriend made it to his flight okay didn't I? And I couldn't let him go to Japan for a week without saying goodbye to me, could I?"

"Young love," Keegan teased, ruffling Javier's hair as he came behind the counter, "you two are so cute though! You're like... The cutest pair I know really. Don't tell Scott I said that though."

"I wouldn't dream of telling Scott," Javier said sincerely as he drummed his fingers on the counter top.

"Thanks," Keegan patted his back before he sorted the cups out, humming along to the random Spotify playlist Scott had made for the cafe.

Keegan, in Javier's eyes, was the father figure of the group. He joked around, enjoyed teasing Javier the most, and he acted the most paternal to the rest of the group. He'd been one of the voices of reason during the initial stages of the planning for their cafe. Keegan had helped them with finances at the start, and, without him, Javi doubted that their shop would have flourished as much as it had. Silently, Javier looked up to him and hoped to be able to emulate his business tenacity.

"Morning boys!" Tessa waved at them brightly. "How are my favourite guys doing?"

"Oh, we're good." Michal slid into step next to Javier as one washed and the other dried their cups, stacking them next to the machine. "How are you Tessa?"

"Oh, I'm good. Missing having an extra pair of hands around, but I'm sure he's fine." Javier stopped, looking across the room as he caught her eye. "Do you want to see the cake he decorated for a little girl's birthday party? I was very impressed."

She unlocked her phone as Scott greeted her with a kiss on the cheek, taking her mug to make her a hazelnut latte with coconut milk. She held up her phone, showing them the green cake decorated in the flowers with the Pooh and honeypot. Javier's jaw dropped as he looked at his boyfriend's creation.

"Holy shit," Patrick took the words out of Javier's mouth for him. "That kid, who looks like he's never even looked at a cake before let alone eaten one given how skinny he is decorated that?"

"He's got a gift." Tessa said with a little nod. "He's..."

_Beautifully creative_

_Has a way of seeing how to create the most beautiful things_

_Has hidden artistic talent_

_Sees the beauty in everyday life_

"Incredible," Tessa finished with a smile. "He's incredible."

Javier caught himself nodding along to her words, looking down at the tea towel in his hands. Yuzuru would still have been on the plane, unable to contact anyone other than his coaches who were accompanying him to Japan. His heart felt so painful; he really missed Yuzuru and he'd only been away from him for less than an hour.

"-vi. Javi!" Javier shook himself out of his daydream to see Keegan waving his hand in front of his face. "You with us? Or still dreaming?"

"I'm with you, I'm with you. Just thinking about Yuzu and his competition."

"Oh yeah," Scott elbowed him. "When's he competing?"

"The twenty-seventh and twenty-eighth. He needs to make the podium to make it to the final this year in Barcelona."

"Barcelona huh?" Michal and Keegan grinned at him brightly. "In your home country~?"

"Yes in my home country." Javier said with a little nod. "When he makes it to the final, I'm going to talk to him and... Maybe try and go with him."

"Javi!" Keegan shook his shoulders out of excitement. "Javi that's so exciting! Oh my God, having your boyfriend there to support you would be so amazing! Especially if he wins! Do you think he'll win?"

"Well," Javier hummed slightly with a smile, "he's won for the past two years in a row. And no one's ever won three times in a row before."

"Awww! Imagine if he wins with you there! Oh my God, wouldn't it be a dream or something if he won with a world record or something?"

"Getting a little ahead of ourselves aren't we?" Javier asked with a little chuckle as the guys then went back to work.

* * *

 

"Alright Jun, Effie, ready to watch Yuzu?" Javier turned on his bedside light at three in the morning, ten minutes before the first group was meant to start. Javier had decided to stay in Yuzuru's apartment so that he could half get used to it while the other wasn't there, but he had struggled with trying to find everything at the beginning. Effie had adjusted relatively quickly to the new living space, and Jun had been happy to show her around. As Javier reached for his glasses, Effie cuddled up against him, rubbing her fluffy head up against his hand.

"Hola Princesa," he grumbled, pulling her onto his lap once he'd settled his glasses on his nose, "sleep well?"

She mewed at him, burying her face into his chest, and he took that as a good sign. With a little laugh, he carried her through into Yuzuru's, their, living room. He turned on his laptop and opened up the stream, settling Effie in front of it.

"Jun!" He called through the apartment. "Junbug! Junnie! Time to watch Yuzu!"

When the cat didn't instantly come running to Javier, the Spanish man panicked internally. Taking a deep breath, he headed over to Jun's basket. The nightlight was still on for him, but the tattered fox toy and blanket had been abandoned. The kitten was nowhere to be seen.

"J-Jun? Jun Hwan?" Javier asked. Effie sat patiently in front of the laptop, watching the first group warm up diligently. "Princesa, stay here. Please."

_Javier self a good time: SCOTT HELP_

_Scotty Pine: Do you know what fucking time it is Scotty Pine: You're not in Spain anymore asshat Scotty Pine: I need my eight hours bitch Javier self a good time: Shut up Javier self a good time: Yuzu's cat is missing Scotty Pine: And what do you want me to do about it? Scotty Pine: I have my girlfriend curled up in my arms right now Javi Scotty Pine: Think very carefully about your answer here Javier self a good time: I want you to help me find him Scotty Pine: JAVI Javier self a good time: Scott please I will give you anything you want Scotty Pine: Anything? Javier self a good time: YES ANYTHING Javier self a good time: I just can't lose Yuzu not after he's trusted me with his cat Scotty Pine: Dude, it's fine, don't worry Scotty Pine: Tess woke up, so come and help you Scotty Pine: Texting the others. We've got your back Javier self a good time: Thank you Scott. You're the best_

Javier grimaced and he shut Yuzuru's apartment door, patting his bathrobe pocket to make sure he still had the key before he ended up locking himself out. He all but ran down the twelve flights of stairs down to the entrance. As he looked around in the bushes outside the apartment block, Scott pulled up in his car.

"I brought some reinforcements," he joked. Tessa waved to Javier from the other front seat, and Keegan, Michal, and Patrick were squished in together in the back seat.

"Thank you," Javier breathed, giving each of them a tight hug as they climbed out of the car. "So," Michal cleared his throat, shifting his feet in blue slippers, "here's the plan. Scott, Tessa, Keegan and I will search out here, and--"

"Really?" Keegan frowned at his white bunny slippers. "Come on. I don't want to ruin these two anymore."

"Fine." Michal chuckled slightly. "Scott, Tessa, Patrick and I will search out here."

Before Patrick could finish voicing his protests, Michal dragged him with the others to look around the park outside.

"Come on," Keegan gestured to Javier to go back into Yuzuru's apartment, "let's have a look upstairs. Oreo and Coco are getting grubby."

Javier looked at him, frowning as he thought. "Uh, Keegan?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you name your white bunny slippers Oreo and Coco?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Oreos and coco are brown?"

Keegan shrugged as they made it up to the twelfth floor. "Think outside the box Javi. And oreos covered in white chocolate exist."

"Mm," Javier nodded, unlocking Yuzuru's apartment. "Here. I... He didn't respond to me shouting for him."

Keegan headed in, patting Effie gently on the head as she watched Takito Mura do his quadruple salchow. "Alrighty. Nice to see you again Princess. Did you miss your Uncle Keegan?"

"Keegan," Javier rubbed at his forehead, "please, can we--"

"Of course." Keegan nodded, patting Javier's shoulder instead of Effie's head as he looked under Yuzuru's armchair. "Where have you looked?"

"His cat bed," Javier said, looking through the kitchen cabinets in case he'd decided to curl up next to Yuzuru's glasses.

"That it?" Keegan looked behind Yuzuru's television, raising his eyebrows at the neat cables Yuzuru had carefully put along the walls to stop them getting too tangled. "Anywhere else he might be?"

"Not a clue." Javier responded, darting out of the kitchen into Yuzuru's, their, room. He poked his head under the bed, heart dropping a little at the lack of the fluffy lump.

"Dude," Javier rolled his eyes at the tone of Keegan's voice, "dude, who the hell are you dating again? Have you seen his display cabinet? There are two beautiful shiny silver medals here and stacks of photographs of so many other medals. Who is he really?"

"I told you," Javier poked his head out from around the doorway, "he's the Olympic Champion. He's really talented. Have you seen the cat?"

"N-- Why, hello there! Aren't you the cutest little thing in the world? Yes you are! Yes you are!"

Javier tripped over himself running into the room as Keegan pulled a familiar chartreux kitten out from under Yuzuru's sofa. The kitten twisted a little in Keegan's arms and, when Javier scooped him up, he nuzzled up against his neck. The Spanish man almost cried with relief as he held the kitten in his arms. Keegan patted his arm and phoned Michal and the others.

Just as Maxim Kovtun received his scores, the other four spilled into Yuzuru's apartment and took their seats on the sofa and in his armchairs. Javier placed his laptop on Yuzuru's coffee table so that they could all see it, and he held the two cats close to him as if he was terrified that they would run from him and get lost.

"Where was he?" Tessa asked, looking at Yuzuru's simple apartment. "He has a nice place here."

"It is lovely," Javier said with a nod, "and he was under the sofa."

Patrick's eye twitched. "You mean I woke up at three in the morning, froze to death searching outside in November in my pajamas to find a cat who was sitting under the sofa the whole time?"

"Yes," Javier said with a nod. "Oh look, Yuzuru's going to skate soon."

"Why you--"

"Shh!" Scott hissed, eyes fixed on the laptop as he held Tessa's hand.

Yuzuru shook hands with Brian at the boards and tapped them. Michal and Keegan couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Pooh sitting on the boards too. Yuzuru pushed himself away from them, towards the centre of home iceHe raised his arms to the audience as they announced his name. He checked his axis, scanning the arena, as he then pulled his arms in a couple of times. He held his hands in front of him for a moment, as if in prayer, before he settled in the middle of the ice, just over the NHK logo, and he raised his arms before getting settled in his starting position for Chopin.

The notes rang out through the full arena, and Javier could hardly breath as he watched Yuzuru remain almost perfectly still. Javier unconsciously copied his boyfriend's head movements at the opening before Yuzuru took off.

He looked better than at Skate Canada to Javier. Maybe it was being at home that helped him, but Yuzuru hit the music like he was writing it as he skated. He flew across the ice, entering his spread eagle position. Javier expected the axel, and his heart stopped when Yuzuru didn't throw himself into the jump forwards; instead he changed his position and entered a salchow. He landed the jump with a little lean but he kept his hands firmly off and free leg well clear of the ice before he exited the jump with the spread eagle position too. Javier let himself breath as Yuzuru played around with the music and his movements.

"Eleven points for that?" Michal whispered, breaking the silence, "and the leader has fifty six points?"

"He's got more things to do," Javier said softly, "but, because it's eleven points, I guess that means he landed the quad."

They all fell silent as they started watching again. As the music picked up, so did Javier's heart; he recognised the standard entry for Yuzuru's quadruple toe loop. He took off the first jump, landing it as though he'd just done a single, and he took off into the triple, landing that like butter too. Javier's mouth half fell open. It was like watching a completely new skater from the one who had been at Skate Canada.

"That... Twenty eight points?" Keegan asked. "That's how they get up to numbers like fifty six. Wow. Just..."

"And that's only half the score." Javier commented as Yuzuru entered a spin as easily as in practice. "Yuzuru was the first to break the 100 point mark in the short."

"Look at that flexibility," Patrick commented, watching Yuzuru's doughnut spin right in front of the NHK Trophy sign on the boards. "Bet you like that, don't you Javi?"

"I like watching my boyfriend succeed. And he can succeed because he's flexible. One of the spins he does in the free is a spin that pretty much only women do. And him."

Scott whistled as the music went softer and Yuzuru came out of his spin. He skated around the arena, doing a little Ina Bauer movement before he moved backwards. Javier watched as he changed the edge and faced forwards, throwing himself into the axel. Yuzuru landed it like it was nothing to him, like he'd done the easiest thing in the world. He then entered another spin and matched the building music with his arm movements.

"Forty four points! Come on!" Keegan bounced on the sofa, holding one of Yuzuru's Pooh cushions tightly.

Yuzuru held his arms out as he entered the step sequence, matching each note and nuance of the music with his own little flourish and twist. He spun around, showing the audience all he had to offer, before he entered his final spin with travelling camel entry. He threw his arms out to the side, face dark and serious as the camera zoomed in on him at the end.

Yuzuru lowered his hands with clenched fists and a grin that made Javier's heart flutter. He skated around and smiled more, waving to the crowd as Pooh bears started to rain down on him.

"Fifty nine points! Javier, he's above the other guy!" Michal gasped.

"And that's only half the score," Tessa cut in, "and he really interpreted that well. I'm sure they'll give him a good mark. I'm sure they will."

Yuzuru bowed with a softer smile, almost folding himself in half to his people. Javier couldn't help but applaud as he kept bowing to the fans. The technical score box in the corner crept up as well, and the Spaniard had to force his excitement down. Yuzuru stepped off the ice and hugged his coach, bowing and tapping the ice before he took his skate guards. They headed to the Kiss and Cry together, laughing, before the camera cut away to show the highlights of Yuzuru's programme.

"Oh my God," Scott whispered to Tessa, "this is so stressful and we're not even there! We're just here! We're... Ahhh! I hope he does well! I really hope he does!"

"He will," Tessa promised, holding both of his hands in hers. "I'm sure of it."

"How did he managed to land on that?" Patrick shook his head in disbelief at Yuzuru's slightly short quadruple salchow. "How?!"

They showed his quad triple salchow and Javier was so proud of him. They showed his beautiful back arch in the doughnut spin before they cut to the triple axel. His back counter entrance was so neatly done, and Yuzuru did it like it was just a rocker.

The cameras then cut to the Kiss and Cry with Yuzuru and Brian. Yuzuru grinned brightly and bowed his head multiple times to the crowd. He tucked some of hair behind his ears before he made Pooh wave from on his lap. Next to him, instead of talking through the programme like they normally did, Brian was keeping relatively quiet as they watched the little screen and waited for the score anxiously.

"Yuzuru Hanyu," the announcer said in Japanese, "has earned--"

"106.33?!" Javier shouted, earning a bang on the wall from the apartment next to Yuzuru's. "Are you kidding me?" He said softer, covering his mouth.

On the screen, Brian stared at Yuzuru in shock ass the other clapped and cheered, fist bumping the air as the crowd went insane. Brian clapped him before he and Yuzuru hugged again, clapping each other and raising their arms together like a team. Yuzuru then got up and bowed to his audience before he bowed to Brian again.

"A new world record." Javier shook his head. "A new. World. Record. Oh my God my heart can't take it."

The others patted him on the back before they took their leave. Javier cleared away his laptop and scooped the cats up before he climbed back into bed and sent Yuzuru a message.

_Javier: WOW!!!! You were incredible! Best of luck for tomorrow! Vamos!_

* * *

 

"You look tired," Scott teased as Javier yawned his way through his shift. "Sleep badly?"

"Shut up." Javier glared at him. "You were awake then too."

"Yes, but I wasn't as stressed about the cat as you were." Scott pointed out. "Maybe you should have taken the week off."

"It's only two days. It's alright. I'll cope." Javier said firmly, sipping at his strong black coffee. "It's only one more late night."

"What time tonight?" Scott asked.

"Well, the event starts at half three in the morning, but Yuzuru's in the second group, so probably quarter past four? But then he'll be the last skater so maybe quarter to five?"

Scott shuddered at how early it was. "God, love makes you sound so dumb doesn't it?"

"Speak for yourself." Javier elbowed him. "I'm sure Tessa would like to watch him do the free skate too."

"Oh, she does. Be warned, you may have random people showing up in the morning."

Javier thought he was joking. He'd set up his laptop, made a cup of hot chocolate, and he'd got the cats settled as he watched Boyang Jin skate. His free didn't have the polish that Yuzuru's did, but it was so technically good that Javier almost felt the inspiration for his boyfriend. As the Chinese man stepped off the ice, Yuzuru's doorbell rang.

"Yes?" Javier answered, voice rough as his accent came through stronger than it normally did. Jun took that moment to climb out of his arms and onto his shoulder.

"Surprise!" Tessa grinned as she, Scott, Michal, Keegan, and a very irritated Patrick, all poured into Yuzuru's apartment. "We wanted to watch Yuzu again! He was so good yesterday! I hope he wins."

Javier let them in and the group all settled down in the same spots as before. The camera cut from Boyang getting his score of 170.97, 266.43 in total, to Yuzuru on the ice skating into his edges. He hit his legs to get blood to them, mapped out his first quad salchow, checked his axis, and then stopped on the NHK logo again. He raised his arms before he took his starting position, two fingers positioned in front of him as he closed his eyes.

Yuzuru breathed with the opening noises of the music before his other arm went right above his head along with the music. His focused expression, his body alignment, everything was screaming to Javier that Yuzuru wanted one thing and one thing alone: the win. Jun settled on Javier's shoulder, watching as his owner skated around the ice towards his first element.

The quad was a dream. He landed it like butter and immediately moved onto the next element. No one in the room spoke, even as Yuzuru landed his second quad just as beautifully; they were all mesmerised. Yuzuru landed the flip and took to his first spin. Javier couldn't help but smirk as he heard Patrick gasp at Yuzuru's beautiful Biellmann spin. The Japanese man then took off in his step sequence, flying across the ice as he presented his polished, samurai self to the spectators. Everything was so sharp and polished, even the slightest movements of his fingers. He stopped in the middle and followed his arm as he took the time to breathe before the second half jumps. Javier's heart stopped as Yuzuru did a beautiful quadruple toe loop triple toe loop combination, landing it gracefully. The Spaniard allowed himself time to breath as Yuzuru completed a triple axel, Rippon double toe loop combination with the same level of execution as everything else. The music changed and Javier didn't even have to listen to tell; Yuzuru was the music. His second triple axel sequence was landed just as easily, as if he was doing the single jump. His triple loop was almost for show, and his final triple lutz was like his victory jump. He entered his spin, varying his arms and spin positions on every note of the music. He'd won, Javier knew he knew he'd won, but Yuzuru wasn't going to stop performing for a single second. As the music built, Yuzuru did too. He threw his arms out on the beat and could hardly hear the music for his choreographic sequence over the screams of the crowd. Around the NHK trophy logo, he did a gorgeous hydroblde, looking directly at the judges. He then did a layback Ina Bauer in front of them, as if daring them to take a single mark off him. Javier's breath caught in his throat as he watched Yuzuru in the final moments pour himself still into the choreography. On the last beat, he threw his arms out to the side and stamped his foot.

The whole room was silent as they breathed along with Yuzuru. The Japanese man on the screen threw his fist in the air, a bright smile on his face as he gasped and fought for breath. He held his legs, trying to believe what had just happened, before he started bowing.

"Wow," Scott broke the silence this time. "W-wow..."

"Yeah," Michal nodded. "Wow."

Yuzuru bowed to all of his fans in the arena as the girls in red skated around him, scooping up the flowers and Poohs. The Japanese man then turned to the camera and pointed to the Olympic rings just out of their sight. Javier's heart fluttered as Yuzuru pointed to himself and held up one gloved finger. He then went closer to the camera as if to say "no one will touch my Olympic crown. You can chase me forever but you'll never catch me."

Yuzuru then headed over to Brian and bowed to the crowd once more before he gave his coach a hug. He put on his blade guards and got a pat on the back before he touched the ice.

"Arigatou!" He shouted to some more fans as the camera cut away from him to show the technical elements.

"Explain to me what happened." Patrick shook his head. "I was watching the skinny kid who is dating Javier, then I was watching a samurai on ice, and then it was back to the skinny kid. And what was that spin where he was basically doing the splits?"

"That spin is the one almost exclusively done by girls." Javier said proudly, rubbing Jun and Effie's ears. "And he does it so well."

The camera showed Yuzuru at the beginning and the intensity in his dark eyes. The opening quadruple salchow was like he was doing a triple. The second quad was just as good. Yuzuru commanded the attention of everyone in the arena. He didn't request it. He didn't perform for them. He stole their attention, drawing them all into the programme before he threw them back out with the intensity of it.

"He fought." Michal said, smiling with Yuzuru. "He really fought through some of that."

The camera cut to the Kiss and Cry as the others nodded in agreement, and Yuzuru bowed to Brian as his coach applauded him. Yuzuru opened his arms to the arena and bowed to all his fans before he made Pooh bow and wave too.

"Yuzuru Hanyu," the announcer said again in Japanese as Yuzuru and Brian laughed, "has earned 216.07."

Yuzuru looked at his coach, wide eyed and opened mouthed as if he didn't believe the numbers he was hearing. It took Javier's brain a second to catch up too.

"Oh my God! Two hundred points! And three hundred for his combined total! No one has ever gone over two hundred in the free and three hundred overall before."

Yuzuru covered his face, shaking his head as Brian patted his back. He didn't believe the marks, he had to recheck the screen again. When he remembered, he made Pooh look shocked too before he held Brian's arm up, making sure his coach got the recognition he deserved. They both laughed and chatted as the coach picked up his beloved tissue box, and Yuzuru, still coming down from his high off the scores and the adrenaline, followed him obediently.

"Well," Tessa lay her head on Scott's shoulder, "I didn't expect to see history being made this early in the morning."

"Well, trust Javi to get the boyfriend who does this sort of thing." Scott joked, stroking her cheek gently. "Come on. We should leave him in peace. I think he's still shocked."

The others dispersed, patting his shoulders gently as they left. Javier closed the live stream and opened up Skype.

"Yuzu!" Javier grinned when his boyfriend opened it up almost immediately. "I know you're probably really busy but I wanted to say well done! We're so proud!"

"Thank you!" Yuzuru glowed with happiness as he bounced along a corridor. With his shaky hold on his phone, Javier got glimpses of Brian also glowing with happiness next to him. "Yes, I know," Yuzuru answered someone in Japanese.

"Am interrupting something?"

"No no no, Javi is never interrupting." Yuzuru said with a nod. "It's other people who are interrupting my Javi time. I have the press conference soon which is sad. I want to talk more to Javi."

"Oh, you'll love it," Javier teased him. "And these two want to say well done to you as well! Don't you?" Javier bounced the two cats, smiling at them.

Yuzuru grinned and blew a kiss at the cats and his boyfriend before someone shouted his name in Japanese. His face fell and he lowered his voice. "Sorry Javi. Mrs Kobayashi is here and she scares me. I have to go. I love you!"

"I love you too," Javier said, smiling as Yuzuru gave him a cutesy wave. An angry Japanese lady came into view and stole the phone from Yuzuru's hand. The picture cut off and Javier sighed, closing his laptop before he plugged it in and carried the cats to bed with him like two babies. The trio cuddled up and fell asleep with Javier curled up in between his and Yuzuru's two babies.


	14. Cortado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cortado
> 
> An espresso cut with a small amount of warm milk to reduce the acidity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Another chapter here for you of this story. This chapter includes some airport stuff, some domestic Yuzuru and Javier, and some surprise people at the end. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to ofreverentia. I really hope you like it!!

Cortado

_An espresso cut with a small amount of warm milk to reduce the acidity._

Yuzuru, once he was let through immigration and customs back into Canada, ran through the crowds of people at the airport. Brian chuckled, shaking his head as the Japanese man weaved through the sea of people with his bags behind him still. He burst into the arrivals section and stopped, eyes finding Javier in no time at all.

They both froze, eyes locked. Yuzuru surged forwards, running through the crowd as his eyes never left Javier’s. Javier moved too, darting around other people, families milling around, and other couples leaving to get to Yuzuru. The Japanese man let go of his bags when he reached his boyfriend and, without thinking, he cupped Javier’s face and pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

“I missed you,” Javier whispered when they parted. He leaned his forehead against Yuzuru’s, eyes closed as he held onto his boyfriend’s waist so carefully. “I missed you so much. And… And well done! Really really well done for your scores. You deserved them; you really did.”

Yuzuru hugged him tighter and rest his head against Javier's chest. The other looped his arms around him, enjoying holding Yuzuru close to him after what felt like years apart.

"Thank you for watching," Yuzuru mumbled, kissing Javier's neck. "Thank you for watching me. I felt your pride and your support and I was able to channel all of that into my skating. I'm glad you were proud of me."

"Always," Javier kissed his temple, "always. I'm always proud of you. Even if you came dead last, I would still be proud of you for going out and fighting."

Yuzuru smiled and ran a hand through Javier's curls. "Now I can go to the final in Barcelona again and defend my crown."

"I can't wait," Javier smiled, moving his hair out of his eyes. Yuzuru kissed his cheek too before he cleared his throat.

"Javi I... I have a confession to make."

"Yuzuru?"

"Javi I... Um... I booked you a ticket for the final." Javier's eyes widened as Yuzuru kept speaking. "I um... It's in your home country and I want you to experience it with me, you know?"

"Of course," Javier swept him back up into a tight hug with tears in his own eyes. "Y-Yuzu... I-I... I don't know what to say!"

Yuuru shrugged in his arms and patted his back gently too. "I want to see your home country. I know it isn't Madrid but... But it's your home and I want to see it and I want to see it with you there too."

Javier held him tightly, tears running down his face as he rubbed Yuzuru's back. He couldn't speak; he was so overcome with emotion.

Someone cleared their throat behind Yuzuru, and the pair parted to see Brian looking at them with raised eyebrows. They parted with sheepish smiles as Yuzuru's coach rolled his eyes.

"God, young love. I hope Raj and I weren't like that when we were younger."

Yuzuru stuck his tongue out at his coach before he kissed Javier's cheek again, smiling up at his still stunned boyfriend. "You probably were Brian. Love makes all of us do things."

Brian ruffled his hair gently, smiling and shaking his head. "Yes it does. But love makes life better Yuzu." He turned to Javier and gestured to the Japanese man. "Take care of him while you can. And I believe you need to take some time to sort out a move?"

Javier nodded, words still betraying him, and the coach laughed. "God, I remember when Raj and I moved in together for the first time. We went around his house and decided which piece of his furniture we were going to keep and which we would sell. Then we had so much fun making his house a home for both of us. You two will have fun too, I know you will. Just don't fall out over something stupid like cushions or curtains."

"We won't." Yuzuru laughed, taking the handles of his suitcases again as Javier finally got himself out of his shock. "Bye Brian! See you soon!"

"Don't push yourself too much or you'll be too far away from the rest of the field to make it a competition." Brian joked as he waved back, heading out to meet Raj.

Javier took hold of one of Yuzuru's bags, his suitcase without his skates in, and held Yuzuru's hand with his free one as they left the airport together.

* * *

 

"We're home!" Yuzuru called, and both cats came running to the door, nuzzling up against his and Javier's legs as they stepped into the apartment.

It felt so complete, so easy, and so natural. It was like everything was falling perfectly into place. Yuzuru was home with Javier and their two cats, and they were ready to turn this place properly into their shared home. Not Yuzuru's home anymore, but their home. Javier's heart fluttered, especially when Yuzuru smiled at him with a scrunched up nose.

"Is Javi going to make dinner?" Yuzuru asked cheekily as he toed off his shoes and picked up both of his bags, heading towards their shared room.

"Of course," Javier gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before he headed into the kitchen with the two cats following him.

In their shared room, Yuzuru started unpacking his suitcase. He opened up the wardrobe, ready to hang up his costumes, when he froze. There, as if they'd been living together for years, Javier's clothes were hung up on the other side to Yuzuru's too large coats and ill-fitting suits. He hung up his costumes, trying not to think about it, as he sorted out his other clothes. The drawers had changed over the week he wasn't there too; Javi had taken over half of them, leaving the perfect amount of space for Yuzuru's things. When Yuzuru poked his head into the bathroom, he stacked his shampoo and conditioner bottles next to Javier's, his razor next to Javier's, his toothbrush next to Javier's. By the door, their shoes were lined up neatly on the rack Yuzuru had bought cheaply when he'd first moved in. Effie's cat bed sat next to Jun's by the nightlight and heater. Back in their bedroom, Javier's quilt lay messily across the double bed. Next to Yuzuru's One OK Rock poster, Javier had hung up the pin board from his apartment, containing all the pictures. And Yuzuru realised, in those moments as he tucked his skates neatly into his wardrobe, that this was perfect. Everything fitted so neatly; he'd calculated everything but never once had he even considered that there was a Javier shaped hole in his life.

"Dinner!" Javier called, and Yuzuru didn't even realise he was crying until his boyfriend gasped, putting the two plates of food down on the table before he ran over and gave him a hug. "Yuzu? Yuzu, what's wrong? Is it the quilt?"

"Javi," Yuzuru whispered, leaning his head against his shoulder, "Javi, this... This is so much more than I ever thought it could be."

"What do you mean?" Javier asked as Jun and Effie climbed up onto the bed next to them, curling up next to their pair of humans. "Is everything okay? Is it too much at once? Should we take it a bit slower?"

"No," Yuzuru cut in. "No I... I just didn't realise how much my life was missing until I came back to you."

Javier gasped and kissed his cheek. "Oh Yuzu. Oh... I... I don't know what to say..."

"You don't need to say anything." Yuzuru replied.

The pair hugged on their bed for a while before Javier peeled himself away just long enough to bring their plates of food in. They sat up in bed, with the cats nuzzled up between them, and they ate in a comfortable silence. Yuzuru glanced over at Javier, taking his plate as he pulled himself out of bed.

"You're thinking."

"Am I?" Javier asked softly.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You."

"What about me?" Yuzuru raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just thinking about how some of my stuff would fit in with you."

Yuzuru hummed, looking around his apartment. "Um... Well, we will cross that bridge when we come to it?"

Javier nodded, sneaking out of bed to give Yuzuru a cuddle too. "I love you."

"I love you too," Yuzuru kissed his neck, "but these dishes won't do themselves. Cuddles later."

"I love it when you talk domestic to me." Javier teased, and Yuzuru threw him a wink over his shoulder, swaying his hips cheekily as he headed into the kitchen.

"I'm going to scrub the hell out of these dishes," Yuzuru called over his shoulder, and Javier burst out laughing.

_God I've picked the right guy_

* * *

 

The pair woke up early and headed to Javier's apartment, fueled by a coffee made by Scott with a smile and a wink, and cookies made by Tessa with a pat on the back and a much gentler smile. The pair headed up together, Yuzuru was armed with a clipboard and pencil, and Javier unlocked the apartment to let them both in.

"Start with the kitchen," Javier said with a nod. He opened up the cupboard and frowned at the glasses. "We don't need these, right?"

"This one is pretty," Yuzuru held up one out of a set of champagne flutes with glass on them. "I like these. Can we keep these?"

"Do you have space?"

"We have space, yes," Yuzuru corrected with a nod. "So these?"

"Yes." Javier nodded, and Yuzuru made a note in careful kanji on the clipboard. They then moved onto plates and Javier groaned as Yuzuru cooed over the commemorative plate for his first birthday that his parents had made. He'd silently prayed that Effie would break it but she never had and so he'd been stuck with it. To his horror, Yuzuru noted it down on the clipboard to keep. He groaned, showing Yuzuru the rest of the plates, and they decided to keep his nice set for special occasions because Yuzuru didn't have as high quality a set. Yuzuru's cutlery was much nicer than his, and Yuzuru wrinkled his nose at the state of all Javier's pots and pans.

"The appliances came with the house," Javier told him, and Yuzuru nodded as they then left the kitchen, moving into the dining area.

"Chairs are pretty."

"Yours are prettier."

"I like yours more."

"Yours suit your table."

"I like your table more too."

"Yuzu."

"Javi."

They stared each other down before they looked back at the table and chairs. Yuzuru ran his hand lightly across the soft wood top, face unreadable as Javier tried to see what he was feeling.

"I want it to be your home too."

"It is." Javier assured him, kissing his cheek. "My home is where you are. Not where this table is. I bought it second hand from the last person who lived here anyway."

Yuzuru chuckled and kissed his cheek back. "Fine. No to the table and chairs then?"

"No to the table and chairs." Javier confirmed, looping his arm around Yuzuru's shoulders. "And absolutely no way to that sofa. It's been so destroyed by Effie that there's no way in hell that can come with us."

Yuzuru rolled his eyes but nodded, looking at Javier's own display cabinet. "Keep everything in here?"

"I-I..." Javier chewed his lip, looking in the cabinet at the precious pictures to him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Yuzuru said firmly, writing them down before Javier hand a chance to change his mind. "And the case?"

"No. Yours is nicer."

"I prefer the front of yours."

"Wait, really?" Javier ran his hands along the front of the display cabinet. "I mean... I do like it..."

"Then we keep it. Mine is more functional than beautiful. Yours is both." Yuzuru squeezed Javier's hand before he added the note on.

"Your television is better quality than mine." Javier pointed out and Yuzuru stuck his tongue out at Javier's.

"I won't argue with you over that."

They both laughed, and Yuzuru jotted down Javier's armchair before they moved onto the bigger items in his bedroom. Javier wrinkled his nose at the wardrobe, the chest of drawers, and the bedside table; without his pin board up, it didn't look and feel like his home properly anymore.

"Want to keep any of this?" Yuzuru sat down on Javier's bed, testing it out.

"Not really." Javier shrugged, sitting down next to him. "That mirror actually. And I prefer your bed."

Yuzuru tilted his head at him, studying his expressions for a little while.

"What?" Javier asked, blinking at him.

"You. You're..." Yuzuru chewed his lip. "You're... I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do."

"Yuzu, no, I want to move in with you and do this. I want to do this, and I'm choosing things I want to keep too."

Yuzuru looked down at the clipboard and nodded. "Promise? I don't want to get rid of something you really love."

"Trust me, I would tell you if I wanted to keep something." Javier linked his little finger with Yuzuru's. "I promise. Now," Javier grinned and offered him a hand up, "I think we've looked at everything important. Anything else we'll find will be during the move."

Yuzuru nodded when he paused, frowning at something. "What's that?"

"What's-- oh God. That's nothing." Javier tried to turn Yuzuru away from it but the Japanese man was already reaching out to pick it up. He pulled a very tattered white bunny toy out from behind Javier's bed.

"This is nothing?" Yuzuru asked, holding it up higher. "Looks like something to me."

"I-It... um..."

"I have a bear too. Called Kuma. Means bear in Japanese. I've had him since I was a baby. He means so much to me Javi," Yuzuru handed him the bunny, smiling. "So, introduce me?"

"Conejito," Javier smiled, squeezing the bunny's stomach, "means bunny in Spanish. I forgot I'd brought him with me."

"I think Kuma would like him. Kuma sits in the display cabinet." Yuzuru kissed Javier's cheek. "I think Conejito should come home with us."

"If you insist," Javier smiled and hugged his boyfriend tightly. "Let's go and get hot chocolate and take a walk in the park together."

"That," Yuzuru said with a soft smile, "sounds like a very good idea to me."

* * *

 

"It's beautiful. I should have brought my skates," Yuzuru hummed, breath condensing in front of him as they walked past their lake. It was frozen over completely and the edge was lined with silver sparkles of ice crystals. The November sun broke through the clouds, lighting up the frost lining everything.

"I think Brian would have killed me if I let you skate on that lake." Javier joked, pulling Yuzuru closer to him. He looped an arm around Yuzuru's waist and smiled, humming as he did. Yuzuru leaned into his touch, sighing.

"At least there are no hissy birds here now."

"True, true. I'm sad to say I don't think they like you Yuzu."

The Japanese man rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at the park. "I don't like them either! They're mean to the swans."

Javier laughed, kissing his forehead. "My God Yuzu, how did I live without you?"

Yuzuru looked up at him with wide, serious eyes. "I don't know how I lived without you Javi," he whispered. "I... I don't know how I worked without you. It feels now like there's a space right here," he touched his chest over his heart, "that's made for you. It's your space. Just for you. And maybe there's a little space here too for Effie-chan."

Javier's heart fluttered and he couldn't help himself; he pulled Yuzuru into a soft, tender kiss.

* * *

 

"Hola!" Javier waved at his family on his laptop screen. Yuzuru was in their room, watching his NHK programmes again with the protocols in front of him to make notes, and the cats were both curled up on the sofa next to the Spanish man. His family waved at him through Skype.

"Hi Javi!" they responded in Spanish, waving and smiling at him. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good," Javier grinned at them, "better than ever I think actually. I do miss you guys though."

"We miss you too," Laura smiled at him sadly. "When are you coming to see us?"

"Well," Javier rubbed the back of his neck, "I um... I'm actually--"

"Javi," the Spaniard looked up to see his boyfriend standing in the doorway, "are you hungry? I was going to make dinner."

"Oh, yes, thank you," Javier smiled at him, watching him over the laptop as his beautiful boyfriend started to cook them dinner.

"What was that?" He turned back to his sister with a goofy grin on his face. "Javi, what was that?"

"What I need to tell you about." Javier cleared his throat before he swallowed down his nerves. "I um... I'm coming home in two weeks."

"Wait, really?" His parents' faces lit up at him, "Oh Javi, that's wonderful!"

"I'm going to Barcelona first though. I... I have somewhere I need to be."

His sister raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh? Where are you going? I didn't think there's a football match going on in Barcelona."

"U-Um..."

"Javi," Yuzuru poked his head out of the kitchen, "we need to go shopping."

"Tomorrow," Javier said in English, "but for tonight I don't want to worry. I just want to cuddle you later."

Yuzuru's face screwed up in happiness before he disappeared back into the kitchen.

"What was that Javi?" Laura asked again. "There's something you're not telling us."

"What's going on sweetheart?" his mother asked, and Javier couldn't bring himself to not tell her the truth. You know you can tell us anything, right?"

"I-I... Um... Yuzu? Could you come here for just a second?"

Yuzuru headed out of the kitchen and sat down next to Javier. With a glance between the laptop and Javier, Yuzuru understood.

"Javi?" he asked softly.

"Mum, Dad, Laura, this is Yuzuru. My boyfriend. We've moved in together, and I'm going to Barcelona in a few weeks to support him."

Yuzuru bowed his head to Javier's family and smiled very shyly. "Nice to meet you. I'm Yuzuru Hanyu."

Javier's parents and sister smile at him brightly too. "Lovely to meet you Yuzuru," Javier's mother responded in English. "What is Javi doing with you in Barcelona?"

Yuzuru's face lit up. "I'm competing in a big skating competition!"

"Hold on," Laura cut in, holding up her hand, "do you mean to tell me that you're Yuzuru Hanyu? The Olympic figure skater Yuzuru Hanyu?"

Yuzuru blushed and buried his face in Javier's shoulder. The Spaniard laughed and kissed Yuzuru's forehead softly. "No questions about figure skating and the Olympics to him Laura."

"Oh, Javi, you never let me have fun." Laura stuck her tongue out at him before she looked at Yuzuru. "I'm surprised Javier. He's beautiful and you're..."

"Javi is gorgeous," Yuzuru cut in just as shyly as before, face still hidden in Javier's shoulder. Both the Spaniard's parents cooed at them.

"We won't keep you too long," Javier's mother grinned at them both. "Javi, send us the details about when you're coming to Spain and we'll try and meet you. In Barcelona or Madrid."

"I love you," Javier waved to his family, picking up Effie so that she waved too. Yuzuru did the same with Jun and Laura nearly died from the cuteness overload.

"See you soon Javi! Nice to meet you Yuzuru!"

"Nice to meet you too, Fernandez-san," Yuzuru smiled at her and waved too before the Skype call ended.

"I think they like you," Javier said, smiling at Yuzuru.

"Really?"

"Really," Javi nodded, cupping Yuzuru's cheek before he pulled him into a kiss.


	15. Espressino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espressino
> 
> A drink made from espresso, steamed milk, and cocoa powder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I'm sorry this chapter took so long to write. It took 3 days to write and then longer to edit, and I'm still not really very happy with it, but it's been a while so you deserve an update. I'm sorry if this is the only one in absolutely ages; there's some pretty important life stuff that starts on Monday that I need to focus on
> 
> This chapter is about Yuzu and Javi going to Barcelona. I've never flown from Toronto to Barcelona so I have no idea how long a flight it is (Google wasn't very helpful) and so I've made it vague. Sorry. 
> 
> So yeah, please enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry there isn't very much of the cats and that the VirtueMoir has pretty much become irrelevant to the story now. I'm sorry, but please try to enjoy this chapter xx

Espressino

_A drink made from espresso, steamed milk, and cocoa powder._

"Stop laughing at me!"

Javier tried, and failed, to maintain a straight face as he watched Yuzuru get back up onto the Spaniard's bike. The Japanese man focused and pushed on the pedals to set off, only for it to fall over. He tumbled off it with a squeak, rolling onto the cold grass painlessly. Javier burst out laughing as he offered the other a hand up.

"Javi, stop laughing!" Yuzuru whined with a pout at his boyfriend. "You're meant to be defending me!"

Javier just doubled over as Yuzuru stood back up with a pout, picking up the bike with him. He kissed Yuzuru's forehead with a bright smile, shaking his head as he looped his arm around the younger's shoulders.

"Come on. Let's put it to rest for now and go and do something more fun instead."

"Like what?" Yuzuru smiled up at him too, wrapping his free arm around Javier's waist as the other rested his hand on his waist too.

"Like, going to our favourite park before we both have to pack our bags to go to Spain?"

Yuzuru nuzzled up against him, putting his coat back on as Javier put the bike away. They then left their shared storage area that connected to their shared apartment before, hand in hand, they walked along the street towards their favourite park.

Sundays were some of the best days for them as a couple. Yuzuru didn't have to try and juggle working with Tessa and his training at the rink on Sundays; instead he could relax and do work at the bakery early so that he'd have most of the day to spend with Javier. Being his own boss meant that Javier's hours were completely flexible and that he could easily adjust to be able to have time to spend with Yuzuru. Sundays became their main day for dates, and Yuzuru loved being around nature. They had to pass by the park to get towards town, and so it became part of their routines to walk through it, enjoying the peace and elegant beauty of the frost tipped grass, the sparkling trees lined in the frost crystals, and the frozen lake surrounded by geese. Holding Yuzuru's gloved hand, Javier couldn't hold back his smile as he watched the other's face instead of their surroundings as they walked. Yuzuru always perked up around nature; he didn't shine as much around other people as he did when he was just enjoying everything that the world naturally had to offer. The park, especially when it was empty in the bitter December cold. Javier's heart fluttered at his boyfriend's pink cheeks, tinted by the raw wind, and his sparkling brown eyes that lit up at the sight of the frozen over lake. Yuzuru instinctively squeezed Javier's hand as they followed the path, frost covered stones crunching underneath their feet as they walked through their space together.

"Hissy birds are still here," Yuzuru mumbled into his Winnie the Pooh scarf, coughing quietly behind it. "Meanies."

"They might be different geese you know." Javier pointed out, eyes not leaving Yuzuru's face. The other pouted, eyes narrowing in suspicion at the birds.

"Don't trust them. They could be meanies."

The geese noticed the pair and waddled over. Yuzuru shrank closer to Javier, pressing himself firmly against the other's side, when one of the geese tried to bite him. With a shriek of terror, Yuzuru let go of his boyfriend's hand and ran around, trying to get away from the geese. Javier couldn't help it; he burst out laughing at his boyfriend's crazy antics.

"Javi! Stop laughing!" Yuzuru whined, darting out of the way of another goose and its beak. "They're trying to kill me!"

"They're not trying to kill you, Yuzu."

"They are! Look at them! Don't want me to go to the final! Want me to die in Toronto here!"

"Could you be anymore dramatic?"

"Not being dramatic!" Yuzuru jumped into Javier's arms bridal style, burying his face into his boyfriend's shirt as the geese circled the pair. "Don't like the hissy birds."

Javier kissed the crown of his boyfriend's head, holding him up long enough for the birds to lose interest before he set Yuzuru down. Yuzuru didn't let go of him; he kept holding onto one of Javier's arms tightly, even as they set off back towards their home together.

"It's okay Yuzu. They're not following us home."

Yuzuru nodded, relaxing with his hand in Javier's again. They walked together in a comfortable silence back towards their home, enjoying the fresh air their short date had given them. Snowflakes started to fall, contrasting Yuzuru's hair and catching on Javier's long eyelashes. Stopping under the streetlight just outside their apartment building, Yuzuru placed his hands on Javier's shoulders and pulled him into a short but soft kiss. The other pulled him into a hug too and they shared many sweet kisses underneath the flickering streetlight in the snow of a December day in Toronto. Eventually the cold got the better of them and they ran up to their apartment, shivering and laughing as they tripped up the stairs together. In their apartment, Yuzuru turned on the kettle to make them hot drinks as Javier piled blankets and pillows onto their bed. He scooped up their cats too and tucked them into the warm mess. He turned on their electric blankets and smiled as Yuzuru headed in with two warm bowls of soup and two mugs of tea. The pair climbed into bed with their kittens, cuddling up to each other as they ate carefully, avoiding spilling red soup onto the crisp white duvet cover. Effie and Jun curled up between them, purring softly, and the two men soon swapped their bowls for mugs of tea. Javier looped his arm around Yuzuru's shoulder and the other leaned against his boyfriend almost reflexively. As they sipped at their tea, warming up again, they cuddled their cats together and tried not to think about their early flight the next morning.

* * *

 

Javier swatted at his alarm clock, groaning as he wrinkled his nose at the ungodly hour the red lights showed him. The incessant beeping brought him firmly out of the dream world and into reality. Reality where Yuzuru was still asleep next to him, even though he was the one they had to catch the flight for.

Even though Yuzuru wasn't objectively beautiful when he slept, Javier's heart still fluttered when he looked down at his boyfriend half curled up next to him in their bed. His hair was messed up and chaotic, and yet Javier wanted to run his hands through it to smooth the fluffiness back down. His left eye didn't close completely but Javier still wanted to just pull him close and pepper his face with light kisses to wake him up. He was somehow sweaty from being asleep, and yet he was still the most beautiful person Javier had ever seen.

Objectively Yuzuru wasn't beautiful when he slept. To Javier, however, he couldn't be more perfect.

"Morning," Javier kissed Yuzuru's temple lightly, and the other shuffled around, opening his eyes before he rubbed sleep out of his eyes. "Ready to fly halfway around the world?"

"Mm," Yuzuru curled up closer to Javier, eyes closing again, "ten more minutes."

Javier chuckled and kissed his forehead again. "Nope. We're absolutely not being late for this flight. Come on, up."

Yuzuru whined but obediently got up, dressing in his Team Japan sweatpants, a loose shirt, and his Team Japan jacket as Javier dressed in loose sweatpants and an oversized hoodie. The pair scooped their sleeping pets into their cat carriers and, with one last glance around their apartment, Javier checked their taxi details before they carried their bags and cats down to the front of their building.

"Morning boys," Brian yawned as he met Yuzuru and Javier at the front of the airport, "and morning Jun Hwan and Effie. Are your parents coming Yuzuru?"

"Yes," Yuzuru nodded with a little sleepy smile. "Should be."

Javier's heart fluttered as Yuzuru checked his bags in and checked all the arrangements for Jun. Everything was fine for them, and Javier smiled before he checked his own bags in and sorted things out for Effie. Finally, Yuzuru's coach checked his bags in and the trio set off towards security. After passing through, the trio settled down at a cafe together with the two cats in their carriers, still sleeping.

"So," Brian looked at Javier over his cappuccino, "you're coming to watch I see."

"I got him a ticket," Yuzuru said with a soft smile, sipping at his own green tea, "I... I wanted him to come. I needed him to come. I want to see Barcelona."

"You didn't last year."

"I didn't know Javi last year. I want to see Javi's home."

Brian raised an eyebrow at him.

"We're going to stay in Barcelona for the competition and then we will see Javi's parents and home in Madrid." Yuzuru smiled at his coach. "And then I'll fly back to Japan with my parents and work hard before Nationals."

Brian nodded, studying Javier. "Make sure he's alright in Spain."

"I will. I will show him the Sagrada Familia, and the Royal Palace, and Prado art museum, and shopping markets, and El Retiro Park, and Plaza Mayor, and the central museum of art, and Plaza of Independence, and Egyptian temple, and the Puerta de Sol, and--"

"Alright, I get the point." Brian rolled his eyes. "You two are hopelessly and undeniably in love with each other. Enjoy your dates in Barcelona and Madrid together, but make sure you focus on the competition first Yuzuru."

Yuzuru, even in his half asleep state, became much more focused at that. "Of course. Two in a row. I want to win for the third time. It's never been done and I want to do it for Javi."

Brian chuckled and raised his cup, drinking the rest of his cappuccino down. "I'll toast to that. If anyone can do it, you can do it Yuzuru. You blasted everyone out of the water at the NHK Trophy. You can win again, I know you can."

Javier patted Yuzuru's arm and the pair shared a look. Yuzuru squeezed his hand as the voice called for their flight to board. Picking up their bags and cats, they boarded the planes and spoke to the cabin crew. They set Effie and Jun in a special area and let the three take their seats: Yuzuru claimed the window seat, Javier took the middle and Brian the aisle. Yuzuru plugged his earphones in as soon as the flight safety briefing was over and promptly fell asleep on his boyfriend's shoulder. Brian chuckled at the sight and shook his head lightly.

"You two are very cute together. I had my doubts at the beginning, I won't lie about that, but now I think he was right. You are good for him. You are a good man, Javier Fernandez."

"I try. I want to make him happy." Javier confessed. "I want to make him happy, because seeing him happy makes me happy. His smile is infectious, and his laugh is so very beautiful to me, even if it isn't to everyone else. He deserves the world. He deserves his Grand Prix Final gold, he deserves his Nationals gold, and his Four Continents gold, and his next Worlds gold, and then all the golds next season, and the season after, including his second Olympic gold."

Brian nodded slowly, looking past Javier to where Yuzuru slept peacefully, head resting on the Spaniard's shoulder. The coach's smile reached his eyes and he nodded to Javier before he turned over to get some more sleep himself.

* * *

 

"Early morning flights are mean." Yuzuru whined as he was poked awake by the air hostess, yawning. "Don't want to wake up."

"You need to. Come on. We'll be landing in Barcelona soon, and then we'll go to the official hotel and I'll check into my hotel, and then we can have a calm, lazy afternoon together in Barcelona. It's a lovely city, and we can walk through the park together. You'll love the park."

"No hissy birds?"

"No hissy birds." Javier confirmed.

Yuzuru smiled, packing up his earphones as the pair and Brian waited for everyone else to exit the plane before they left too. They went through immigration, and the combination of a Spanish, Japanese, and Canadian passport got a raised eyebrow or two. They passed through fine and collected their bags swiftly before they climbed into a taxi together. Brian gave them the address of the official hotel and Yuzuru leaned across Javier to look out of the window in awe, like a child in a sweet shop for the first time.

"Javi, Spain is beautiful." Yuzuru decided, and other's heart fluttered.

"I think that," he smiled, kissing his boyfriend's cheek, "but not everyone thinks it."

"Not everyone understands beauty," Yuzuru mumbled more to himself than the other.

Javier stroked his boyfriend's cheek gently with a finger. "I like to think I understand it."

Yuzuru didn't see the look Javier gave him, he was too busy looking out of the window at the landscape, but Brian did. Javier's hand rested on Yuzuru's waist gently as he pointed out the window to things, explaining what they were. Javier smiled at him like Yuzuru was the most perfect person in the world; Yuzuru was just too distracted by everything out of the window, all the new sights and wonders that Spain and Barcelona had to offer that he didn't care enough about to take notice of last year, to see how Javier looked at him.

Javier helped Yuzuru with his cases before he and Brian checked into the hotel together. The pair went into Yuzuru's hotel room together and put down his suitcases before Javier swept him up into a hug.

"I'm going to go and check into my hotel room. I'll meet you back here in about an hour?"

Yuzuru nodded, kissing Javier's jawline before he forced himself to pull back. "I will see you soon Javi."

"And I'll take you around Barcelona."

Javier left and Yuzuru watched him go until he turned the corner of the hotel hallway, going out of his sight. The Japanese man closed his door before he turned to get into the shower, skin crawling with grime from the flight. He washed himself off, thinking about the competition for a moment. His NHK scores came to mind, and the little things he could do to improve came in too. He let himself, for a moment, imagine a perfect Chopin and a perfect Seimei. Every thought he had about his programmes, as he stood underneath the stream of warm water, Javier was there in the background cheering him on. As much as Yuzuru tried to imagine it, life without Javier was impossible to even comprehend anymore.

Yuzuru finished his shower and got dressed before he pulled his comrade in arms out of his suitcase. Jun was staying in Javier's room with Effie; the official hotel didn't let pets stay but Javier's did. Yuzuru smoothed out Pooh's nose with a smile, kissing his nose gently.

"Sorry about being squished into my bag for the flight. I hope you're okay now Pooh-san."

Yuzuru sat him down on the desk, patting his ears lightly before he got dressed, ready to meet Javier. After what felt like hours to him, Javier knocked on his hotel room door.

They took a moment to take each other in. Javier's oversized jumper and jeans were complimented perfectly with his messy curls and goofy grin. Yuzuru was also in an oversized jumper and he looked so warm and cosy, Javier wanted nothing more than to sweep him up into his arms and cuddle him with their cats.

"Ready?" Javier breathed, and it was like their very first dates again where they did nothing but break the ice and try different things, enjoying being together.

"Ready." Yuzuru slipped his hand into Javier's as the other adjusted the Pooh scarf around his neck.

Together they headed out of the hotel and onto the streets of Barcelona. Javier led Yuzuru to the Plaça de Gaudí near the Sagrada Familia, knowing he'd love the nature in the park.

"It's beautiful," Yuzuru whispered to Javier as they walked around the space together, enjoying walking around the lake and the grass together. Just like in Toronto, the air was cool and the plant life was decorated with frost. In the low light of the dipping afternoon sun, pink, purple, and orange light fell across their faces. Javier squeezed Yuzuru's hand lightly as they continued around the area.

"It's not much," Javier admitted.

"I think it's perfect. It's not too big, and it's located perfectly, and it's near to that beautiful building. Thank you for bringing me here Javi."

"My pleasure," Javier moved his hair out of his eyes gently, "it's... It's my pleasure Yuzuru."

Yuzuru's eyes flicked to Javier's lips and, in the low light, he surged forwards and embraced him before he pulled him closer by the front of his jumper, capturing him in a passionate kiss. Javier's hands moved to hold his waist as they kissed in front of the Sagrada Familia as the light all but died. When they parted, the streetlights and stars lit their path and Javier kept his arm around Yuzuru's shoulder as they walked down the street with a line of shops and restaurants.

"I've booked us a table for dinner," Javier whispered against Yuzuru's temple, placing a light kiss there, "it's a nice place, quiet, and I think you'll like it."

"I trust whatever you choose."

Javier smiled at him and led him down a side street, lit by different coloured neon signs flashing to attract customers. Yuzuru looked around like a child looking in wonder and amazement at every new experience to him. He carefully led him into a little restaurant, tucked away from the main street.

"Reservation for Fernandez Lopez," Javier said easily in Spanish to the waitress. She smiled and nodded, picking up two menus before she led them over to a table for two in the corner, tucked away from the rest of the tables so that the pair would have some privacy.

"Thank you for coming," Yuzuru said finally, placing his fork down. "I... Thank you for supporting me."

"Hm?" Javier looked up at him, putting down his own cutlery to reach across the table and hold Yuzuru's hand. "I'll always support you, Yusu."

Yuzuru didn't even notice the mispronunciation of his name; he only stroked the back of Javier's hand with his thumb. "Still, thank you."

"Yusu. Your birthday is tomorrow, isn't it?"

Yuzuru nodded, fiddling with his own hands. "Yes. Tomorrow is my birthday. Haha is coming. Saya and Tousan can't be here, but it's okay."

Javier squeezed his hand lightly. "Would you be up for a crazy idea?"

"Oh?" Yuzuru raised an eyebrow at him. "I throw myself into the air, rotate four times and then try to land on a five-millimetre-wide blade most days a week. I am always up for crazy ideas Javi."

"Well, I happen to know that a certain trio of crazy people will be in this city tomorrow. And I think they'd want to celebrate your birthday with you."

"What are you asking me Javi?"

"Please, would you and your mother like to have dinner with me and my crazy family tomorrow evening? It would mean so much to me if you would celebrate with us."

Yuzuru's eyes widened and he nodded slowly, face breaking out into a smile. "Oh Javi, I'd love to celebrate with you and your family tomorrow."

Javier grinned, paying the bill before Yuzuru could even reach for his wallet, and he walked him back to his hotel with a smile that could have lit up the whole city for him. Just outside the official hotel, they parted with a sweet kiss and the promise of cat photos before Yuzuru fell asleep.

_Javi_ _♥_ _(_ _ˆ_ _⌣_ _ˆԅ): [image] Looks like I've lost half the bed to these two_

_Yuzu: But they're so cute you can't be mad about it!_

_Yuzu: I hope Junnie is being good to you. See you tomorrow Javi_

_Javi_ _♥_ _(_ _ˆ_ _⌣_ _ˆԅ): See you tomorrow :D_

_Yuzu:_ _ヽ_ _(o_ _♡_ _o)/_


	16. Moka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moka
> 
> Coffee brewed in a moka pot, which passes water through the coffee using pressurised steam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, this is back! Yes, I took a little break from fluffiness, gave you a load of angst, and then decided to be nice and upload this chapter. This chapter was fuelled by Haru yo Koi and rewatching the Olympics.
> 
> This chapter focuses around a special person's birthday and there's a lot of fluffiness. I hope it's good enough for you all! Next chapter will go back to the skating and the Grand Prix Final. 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to K1mHeechu1. Sorry for killing you with all my angst recently. I hope you enjoy this chapter xxx

Moka

_Coffee brewed in a moka pot, which passes water through the coffee using pressurised steam._

“Happy birthday,” Javier hugged Yuzuru tightly, kissing him as much as he could on his face. “Happy birthday Yusu. I love you so much. I’m so glad I could spend today with you.”

Yuzuru smiled against his shoulder, holding his boyfriend close. “I love you too Javi. I’m glad we can spend today together too.”

Javier held up the two cats he’d been careful not to squish when he hugged his boyfriend. Effie, especially, looked extra grumpy at the pink party hat Javier had shoved on her, and she contemplated pulling it off and shredding it into a pile of card and elastic. Javier bounced her and a very sleepy Jun in his arms, cooing at them.

“Say happy birthday to Yuzu!”

Effie glared at him as Yuzuru then scooped her up into his arms, smiling at her and kissing her nose. “Effie-chan! You remembered! Oh, thank you Effie-chan, thank you thank you thank you!”

Effie perked up and nuzzled up against Yuzuru, purring softly in his arms. Javier rolled his eyes before he stepped properly into Javier’s room with the cats. They sat down on the hotel’s king-sized bed together, and Javier got a box out of his suitcase, handing it to his boyfriend.

“Happy birthday,” he whispered, planting another kiss on Yuzuru’s cheek.

Yuzuru looked at the box, turning it over before he shook it very lightly. He then raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend who chuckled slightly.

“It’s a couple of silly little things really. I didn’t know what to get you.”

Yuzuru opened up the box and giggled as he pulled out a red book. “How to tell if your cat is plotting to kill you? Junnie would never kill me, would you Jun bug?”

Jun nuzzled closer up against Javier’s chest and Yuzuru cooed at the adorableness of it. He then gave Javier a little kiss on the cheek before he placed the book down next to him and picked up the next thing in the box.

“Javi?” He asked, holding up the black beaded bracelet with one white bead on it. “It’s beautiful.”

Javier pulled up his sleeve to reveal a white bracelet of the same style with a single black bead on it. “It’s… They match, see? And a bead from mine is on your bracelet, and a bead from your bracelet is on mine, so we’ll always be together. No matter what, we’ll always be together.”

Yuzuru smiled and kissed his cheek again softly. “I love it Javi. Thank you so much.”

“Well, I love you. So I wanted to get you something good.”

Yuzuru slipped the bracelet on and then pulled out a strawberry flavoured lip balm from the box. He raised an eyebrow at the other, who burst out laughing, before he put some on and gave Javier a proper kiss, cupping his cheeks as he sat on Javier’s lap. The other held him securely, one hand on his waist and the other in his hair, cupping the back of his head. Yuzuru melted against Javier into the kiss, smiling against him as the other tasted the fake strawberry flavouring on his lips. They eventually pulled back and Javier handed Yuzuru the box.

“There’s still more.”

Yuzuru chuckled, giving Javier one more soft kiss before he took the box again. He picked up the last item, eyes widening as he held the book firmly in his hands. He opened the first page, gasping at the picture of him and Javier drinking matcha lattes together in the café during one of their first meetings. Javier had written a little note for him next to it.

_For my beautiful Yuzuru. Remember when we sipped our green drinks together in the summer and told each other about what summer was like in Spain and Japan?_

He turned the page over, smiling at the picture of him and Javier with Effie between them on the sofa, the first time he’d met her.

_For Yuzuru. Remember how she instantly fell in love with you and she didn’t want to let go of you so you could go home?_

The next was of Yuzuru, Javier, Patrick, Scott, Keegan, Michal, and Tessa in the café together, laughing about something.

_Remember when we laughed the days away in the café with our friends, enjoying each other’s company?_

Next was a picture of the park and Yuzuru feeding the swans in it. Next to it was another picture, slightly blurry, of Yuzuru running away from a flock of geese.

_Remember when we would feed the birds together in the park? And the geese would always chase after you, but never me?_

Yuzuru chuckled to himself, turning over the page only for his heart to flutter with love. There was a picture of him and his gold medal from the Autumn Classic International. Underneath it was a picture of Javier with the cats, laptop balanced on his lap showing the medal ceremony.

_I remember watching you perform and thinking how luck I was to be able to fall in love with someone so talented and wonderful_

On the next page was a picture of them at the rink with Javier’s arms around Yuzuru, half for support and half just for a cuddle.

_I love being able to share the things that make you smile with you. I want to see you smile so much_

Yuzuru chuckled a little at the picture of him, Javier, Brian, Tracy and, of course, Pooh-san at the Cricket Club

_You’ve let me into your family. I can’t wait to let you into mine completely._

Yuzuru turned to the next page, blushing at the picture from the Skate Canada podium, accompanied by one of Javier and the cats.

_Even when the world gifts you a silver, in my heart, you will always be the gold medallist and the champion. You’ll be the champion of my heart Yuzuru._

The NHK trophy photos came next. Yuzuru’s heart swelled a little with pride at the gold medal around his neck in the photo, and he giggled at the group selfie Javier had taken with the others in their pyjamas on their sofa.

_You keep taking life with me to new heights. I can’t wait to see where we’re going to go together next._

Yuzuru giggled at the picture of him pouting at the instructions for their new wardrobe for their apartment. Javier was in the corner of the photo, facepalming.

_I love working on our new life together. I love every moment with you, even if I didn’t need the instructions to put that together._

“You did need the instructions!”

“No I didn’t!”

Yuzuru laughed, turning over the page to see a picture of him asleep with the cats curled up next to him and Javier. With a glare at Javier, he read the note.

_I can’t wait to see what more fun we will have with our pets in the future together_

Yuzuru curled up next to Javier, turning over the page to find blank pages. He looked up at Javier, tilting his head.

“Our story isn’t done yet. I’ve saved space so that we can fill up the rest together.”

Yuzuru pulled him into another kiss, unable to express his emotions properly in words.

* * *

 

“Spain is so beautiful,” Yuzuru smiled, leaning his head on Javier’s shoulder, hands clasped together as they walked through the streets of Barcelona. The December air in Spain still bit at their exposed cheeks as they walked together.

“Not as beautiful as you,” Javier said honestly, rubbing the back of the other’s hand with his thumb. Yuzuru giggled, smiling up at him as his eyes disappeared with happiness. “Anyway, my parents said they can meet us whenever we want to meet them. So…?”

“Mum said she can meet us whenever too.” Yuzuru nodded. “So um… How about you show me something beautiful and secret first, and then we’ll meet them?”

“That,” Javier cupped Yuzuru’s cheek, rubbing it softly with the pad of his thumb, “sounds like an amazing idea.”

The walked along together, enjoying each other’s company as Javier guided them down some of the back streets of Barcelona. Javier kept his hand on Yuzuru’s waist as the other held his arm, smiling at every little detail from the smiling people in the streets to the things in some of the antique shops that he’d never seen before. Grabbing Javier's hand like an excited child, despite it being his twenty first birthday, Yuzuru pulled his boyfriend into the shop. The Spaniard couldn't help but sigh as his boyfriend looked around at everything with so much awe and wonder in his eyes. He looked at the little mechanical music boxes on the shelf and tugged Javier over.

"What do these do?"

"You prepare the music," Javier showed him the sheets of punched music, "and then you feed it into the box and then you wind it through and it plays." He then turned to the person working at the desk and swapped to Spanish. "Can we try one? For him? Please? He's never seen these before."

"Of course." The man set one up for them on the counter and then asked Javier a question quietly.

"What that Javi?"

"He's asking what music do you like? I said Chopin because all I could think about is your short programme."

Yuzuru smiled and kissed Javier's cheek. "I love piano music, and Chopin. You always know best."

Javier kissed the top of his head as the man gestured to them to try the box out. Yuzuru turned the handle, gasping as a tinny version of his short programme music rang out.

"That's amazing," Yuzuru whispered, almost mesmerised by the music. Javier turned to the man, wallet out.

"How much?" He asked in Spanish. As Yuzuru remained transfixed by the music, Javier bought it for him and kissed the top of his head. "Come on you. Let's get a move on otherwise we'll be here all day and you won't get to see very much else."

Yuzuru slipped his hand into Javier's, taking the bag from the shop owner before they both waved, leaving the shop to go back out onto the streets. Yuzuru's eyes sparkled, cheeks slightly red from the cool December air that kissed at the exposed parts above his Pooh scarf, and he squeezed Javier's hand as they carried on walking through the streets.

"Everything here is so beautiful. Different beauty to Canada and Japan, but it's so beautiful. I love Spain. I wish I'd paid attention last year."

Javier bumped shoulders with him gently. "Don't worry about last year. You didn't have your own tour guide last year, did you? Spain is always much more fun with someone else to show you around."

"Javi's silly," Yuzuru giggled as his boyfriend's hands circled his waist and they exchanged soft, giggly kisses in the middle of the street.

"You love me though."

"Of course I do," Yuzuru nodded, holding Javier's cheeks. They spent a moment just smiling at each other and looking at the love in the other's eyes before they parted, linking hands as they carried on walking together.

Javier kept on stealing glances at his boyfriend again, transfixed by his subtle beauty. Yuzuru redefined the word for him. On the ice, he was one type of beauty; a strong, unyielding, powerful yet also delicate beauty that commanded the attention of everyone around him. Just walking along the street, he was a different, softer type of beauty: a type formed from soft giggles, light blushes, sparkly eyes, and so much love between them. Javier's heart fluttered and he couldn't help but kiss the top of Yuzuru's head.

"Tummy's getting grumpy," Yuzuru rubbed at his flat stomach and Javier had to stop himself kneeling down in the middle of the street and kissing Yuzuru's stomach like someone might have done for their pregnant partner. "We should get food."

Javier grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well... I might have that covered already."

"Javi, what did you do?"

Javier just grinned, taking Yuzuru's hand again before he led him off down another back street.

* * *

 

"Happy birthday Yuzuru!"

Yuzuru gasped, blushing bright red as he hid his face in Javier's shoulder. There, in the middle of the cafe, was a large table with Javier's family, Yuzuru's mother, Brian, and Tracy sitting around it. Yuzuru squeezed Javier's hand as he was led over to the table.

"You planned this Javi?"

"Maybe."

Yuzuru kissed him very shyly on the cheek, mindful of the fact that his mother was watching. "Thank you."

The pair sat down together in between their three families, and Javier instantly became the translator for his overenthusiastic family. Yuzuru introduced his mother to Javier's family and translated as much as he could for her. Javier's family, however, were almost the complete opposite to people from Japan.

"Hi!" Yuzuru's hand was grabbed into a firm, almost over the top handshake. "I'm Javier's father! You can call me Antonio."

"N-nice to meet you," Yuzuru blushed more as he stumbled over his words.

Javier's parents, luckily, found it cute and endearing. Javier's mother half leaned across the table to give him a hug, introducing herself too as Enriqueta, and Javier's sister introduced herself too, in much better English than either of Javier's parents, as Laura.

"T-this is my mother," Yuzuru gestured to her, and his eyes widened in shock as Javier's mother pulled her into a tight hug too.

"Oh dear God," Javier whispered to Yuzuru, "I forgot to tell her that people don't just randomly hug each other in Japan."

"Don't worry," Yuzuru reassured him as his mother, in very polite and precise English, introduced herself properly to Javier's parents, "she'll understand."

"They can be a bit too enthusiastic sometimes." Javier groaned slightly before he cleared his throat. "Mum, Dad, Laura. Meet Yuzuru's coaches, Brian Orser and Tracy Wilson." He spoke in Spanish and then in English for the two coaches' benefit as well.

Tracy took the hugs in her stride very well, accepting them and returning the, with just as much enthusiasm as they were given to her. She and Javier's mother clicked almost instantly. Brian was less into the hugs but he greeted Javier's family politely and with smiles. When the table finally settled down and ordered food, Yuzuru took the opportunity to speak to his mother.

"Sorry for not warning them about hugs."

Yumi half smiled at him before she patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about it Yuzuru. I want you to be happy about today and have one of the best birthdays that you can. If that means hugs, it means hugs. And it's cute, seeing you and Javier cuddling up together like you did when you came in."

Yuzuru flushed bright pink and groaned, burying his face in Javier's shoulder on his other side. His mother laughed to herself as Javier wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's waist, stroking it lightly.

"I heard my name Yuzu. It had better have been good. Were you saying how good a boyfriend I am?"

"Always," Yuzuru nodded, still bright pink. "You're the best boyfriend."

Despite the obvious language barriers between some of the people on their table, the odd group managed to laugh and have a good time for Yuzuru and his birthday. They laughed and chatted their way through the meal and got the whole restaurant to sing to him, mainly in Spanish with English thrown in too. Javier poked at his boyfriend's cheek, teasing him with a grin as he positively glowed red from embarrassment and happiness.

"Happy birthday Yuzu," he whispered.

"Thank you Javi," Yuzuru smiled against his shoulder.

"So Yuzuru," Brian cleared his throat, "just so you know, the official rink is open tomorrow but tonight, should you want to skate, there's a little pop up rink for the winter that Tracy and I found that you can go to if you want."

Yuzuru's eyes lit up and he nodded, squeezing Javier's hand. "If someone will come with me."

"Oh God, no, you're going to laugh at me for falling over again."

"Javi was good last time!"

"I should warn you," Brian said with a slight grimace."

* * *

 

"It's not ice?" Yuzuru looked at the plastic _stuff_ like it had stabbed Pooh and thrown his stuffing across the floor. "What... What is this?"

"It's plastic. Or plastic style stuff. It's meant to be like ice, but not the same."

Yuzuru stepped onto it gingerly, wrinkling his nose. "It's not the same. It's very different. Not sure I like it."

"Well, I'm sorry Mister Olympic Champion." Javier teased, kissing his cheek as they circled around the pop up rink together. "It's the best you can have for tonight though."

"Anywhere with you is perfect." Yuzuru said honestly. "But blades don't glide as easily on here."

"Says the one sliding around like he's a swan gliding just above the water of a still lake." Javier cupped his waist, matching Yuzuru's movements. "I think you're still the best skater in the world."

As the stars twinkled overhead and the numbers on the rink thinned out, Yuzuru held Javier close to him. They skated around on the synthetic ice in slow circles together, holding onto each other as if they would break if anyone forced them apart. They held each other close, shutting out everything in the world that didn't matter; in that moment, for them, all that existed was the two of them and the unspoken emotions in their hearts and eyes.

* * *

 

"Effie-chan!" Yuzuru cooed as he sat on Javier's bed, bouncing both cats on his lap with a bright grin. "Junnie-chan! Thank you for making my birthday so good by being here! And for giving me and Javi cuddles!"

Javier hugged him from behind, pulling him into a hug. They both lay back on the bed, the cats resting on their stomachs as they held hands.

"So, did you have a good birthday in Barcelona?"

Yuzuru nodded, resting his head against Javier's chest. "It was perfect."

"It's not over. You're missing something, don't you think?"

Yuzuru raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about Javi?"

Yuzuru whined as his boyfriend moved away from him and off the bed. He sat up, holding both the cats in his arms when he gasped. Javier held out the cake to him with a bright grin.

"I think you're missing a cake."

Yuzuru didn't think he could smile anymore if he ever tried; his face almost ached from grinning as Javier lit the candles so that he could blow them out and make a wish.

_I wish to make Javi proud with my performances in his home country_


	17. Café Cubano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Café Cubano
> 
> Originally from Cuba, this drink is an espresso that has demerara sugar added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. It's fluff time! This story is getting near the end (because I'm ending it after the final in 2015) so please enjoy these next few chapters.   
> This one focuses around the short programme of the Grand Prix Final. I've reworked it and so the qualifiers are: Yuzuru, Shoma, Boyang, Daisuke, Yan Han, and Max Aaron.   
> I don't know what else I can add other than please enjoy this chapter xx

Café Cubano

_Originally from Cuba, this drink is an espresso that has demerara sugar added._

For Javier to watch Yuzuru perform on the screen was one thing. But to be in the arena with his own parents on one side and Yuzuru’s mother on the other side was a whole new experience for him. It was late in the evening and they’d watched the junior events and pairs event earlier in the day. Javier rubbed at his hands nervously as he saw the six men linger at the boards together, waiting for their warmup group to start. Yuzuru looked dangerously calm as he waited by the boards, lip synching along to his Japanese rock music. Javier couldn’t help but grin as he watched Boyang Jun give him a weird look.

_“Who are they again?” Javier asked, half shouting over the music. Yuzuru tapped his fingers on the steering wheel in Pooh._

_“Best band! Japanese band!” Yuzuru went back to singing terribly along to the music, and Javier couldn’t even bring himself to care that he was so off key and out of tune. He shook his head with a smile and just enjoyed his boyfriend letting loose in the car._

_“What?” Javier shook himself out of his daze to see Yuzuru half pouting at him as he drove. “What are you looking at? Is there something on my face?”_

_“The most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen,” Javier said honestly, sighing. “I love watching you when you’re happy. You’re the most amazing, beautiful person in the world, and I am so lucky to be able to love you.”_

_Yuzuru smiled, pulling into a car park so that he could stop and face Javier properly. He took Javier’s hands in his, squeezing them gently, as he looked up at him with a bright smile. “I’m so lucky to be able to love you too. You make my life so good. Thank you, Javi. Thank you so much for pouring coffee on me the day we first met.”_

_Javier groaned and buried his face in his hands. “No! Don’t remind me of that! Keegan and Michal won’t let me forget that I threw coffee over you in our first meeting.”_

_Yuzuru giggled and leaned over the centre console to kiss Javier briefly. “But you were so kind! You offered me a change of clothes, and were trying to help me with the boxes, and were so sweet. And, if you hadn’t thrown coffee over me, we might never have fallen in love.”_

_“Our red strings of fate connect us always.” Javier squeezed Yuzuru’s hand. “You told me about that, remember?”_

_“And fate threw that coffee over me,” Yuzuru giggled, kissing him again._

_“God, everyone thinks you’re so kind and sweet with your Pooh tissue box and your beautiful smile, but really you’re a menace.” Javier pouted at him, which Yuzuru happily kissed to stop him being so serious._

_“But I’m your menace, right?”_

_“Yes,” Javier nodded, kissing his cheek. “You’re my menace.”_

Yuzuru took his earphones off and handed them to Brian with a set look on his face before he patted Pooh’s nose and took the ice too, jacket still on. The six men stood on the ice in a neat line.

“Representing the United States of America, Max Aaron!” He raised his arms and waved to the crowd.

“Representing the People’s Republic of China, Yan Han!” He too waved to the crowd with a brighter smile on his face than Max.

“Representing Japan, Daisuke Murakami!” The first Japanese man raised his arms to the crowd, smiling too.

“Representing the People’s Republic of China, Boyang Jin!” The slim guy that Javier recognised from before with Yuzuru raised his arms too and waved brightly at the crowd who applauded too.

“Representing Japan, Shoma Uno!” Someone who looked about twelve waved at the crowd in an oversized Team Japan jacket. The Spanish crowd, which was really mostly Japanese fans, responded enthusiastically.

“Representing Japan, Yuzuru Hanyu!” The end of his name was drowned out by the screams of the fans. Yuzuru smiled at the crowd, raising his arms to them before he focused back on himself.

“Gentlemen, you may start your six-minute warm up.”

The six skaters spread out on the ice, warming up through their choreography, spins, and jumps. Javier didn’t listen properly to the announcers when they went through the results of the qualifying events and spoke about each skater. He instead focused on Yuzuru. He didn’t take his jacket off until partway through the warmup and, when he did, the crowd screamed again. Javier smiled to himself, flushing a little.

_“Thank you,” Yuzuru mumbled as he pulled off his wet, sticky shirt._

_Javier’s brain short circuited. The guy in front of him didn’t have as prominent and defined muscles as they all, especially Scott, knew Tessa did, but he did have very clear lean muscle. His waist to thigh to ass ratio was insane, and Javier forced himself to look away from his tiny waist. He wanted nothing more than to hold it, and his ears burned with embarrassment._

“You’ve gone red Javi!” Laura elbowed him in the side. “What are you thinking about? Something very dirty I think.”

“Laura!”

“His mother is right next to you. Remember that Javi.”

He shoved her side, shaking his head and earning curious looks from the fans all around their little group. “I was thinking about when I first met him.”

“You still haven’t told us about when you first met him.” Laura hummed as the skaters made their way off the ice except Max Aaron. He spent time at the boards with his coaches before he sped to the centre of the ice.

Javier caught himself tuning out of the skating, impatiently waiting for Yuzuru’s turn. Max’s skate to Turandot was nice enough, but he wasn’t like Yuzuru in Javier’s eyes. His quad salchow, triple toe combination was clean at the start, and his triple axel was beautiful, even if it lacked the polish and finesse that Yuzuru’s had. His first spin was a little slow, but his triple lutz and next spin were also clean and neat. It was a solid programme, and Javier applauded for him politely as Yan Han got ready for his turn.

“The short programme scores for Max Aaron are 86.67 points. He is currently in first place.”

Max tilted his head and smiled at his coach, happy enough with the score. The crowd then all turned their attention to Yan Han. Javier and his family cheered for him again. They clapped him when he landed the quad toe at the start, and his next two spins were neatly done. His triple axel in the second half was better than Max’s but then his triple lutz triple toe combination wasn’t very good. He managed to keep from falling, however, and he finished his programme with his last spin and his step sequence. With a little nose wrinkle at his coach, Yan Han bowed to everyone before he went to the kiss and cry.

“Which one was better?” Laura whispered to Javier.

“I think the first one. His combination was better, and he had harder jumps. Although the second guy did do two jumps in the second half so he’ll get more bonus points.”

“The short programme scores for Yan Han are 86.53 points. He is currently in second place.”

“So, going clean paid off for the other guy,” Javier explained. “The points lost on the grades of execution and with the less difficult jumps caused the difference. But it’s not a big difference really. Less than a full point. It’s just over a tenth of a point, so it’s all to play for still with them.”

Yan Han hummed and shrugged to his coach, exchanging a couple of words as Daisuke took the ice. The crowd politely applauded for him as he got into his starting position for Bring Him Home.

It was a very lovely, mature and heartfelt performance, and he did perform beautifully to the music. His quadruple salchow was clean enough, and then his triple axel was safely landed too. His first spin fitted with the music, and Javier felt like he could relax into the performance. His landing on the triple lutz, however, wasn’t good, and he had to scramble a double toe loop on the end instead of the triple loop. Javier wrinkled his nose with a sad sigh.

“Oh dear,” Laura mumbled to her brother. “I’m guessing that won’t be good for him.”

“No, and he didn’t really have the technical score to make it work,” Javier responded as he finished. “It’s sad, because it was lovely apart from that. But that mistake will probably cost him a lot when the others landed things pretty cleanly. It’s a shame. But he won’t be too far away from the medals I think.”

“The short programme score for Daisuke Murakami is 83.47 points. It’s his season’s best score and he’s currently in third place.”

“Well, at least he got a season’s best,” Javier shrugged, and the crowd definitely got louder as the slim Chinese man skated to the centre of the ice. “And I saw this guy before. He was insanely good. According to Yuzu, his jumps are the best.”

Laura nodded, watching as Boyang started his tango programme. He moved with the music but he wasn’t nearly as expressive as some of the other, more mature skaters were. He lined up for his first jump and Javier’s eyes widened significantly as he landed the jump but put a hand down onto the ice. He then carried on and launched himself into another jumping pass, completing his quad lutz triple toe loop combination. The crowd went insane for him, cheering loudly as he then landed his triple axel too. His spin was neatly done, but his step sequence lacked some of the passion that Yuzuru’s and the older skaters’ programmes had in them. His quadruple toe loop wasn’t landed perfectly and the free leg did touch, however the fact that he’d landed two quads in the short programme, including the most difficult one that anyone was attempting, made Javier’s head spin slightly. With his two final spins, Boyang hit his final pose and smiled brightly at the crowd.

“Quad lutz is very good,” Yuzuru’s mother piped up from Javier’s other side in careful English. “Yuzuru likes his lutz.”

_“Javi, Boyang’s lutz is so good! So good! Textbook jump!”_

_“Your triple lutz is good too, Yuzuru. You don’t need to worry about that sort of thing.”_

_“I want a quad lutz that good!”_

_“A quad lutz?”_

_“I will have all the quads one day. Maybe not the flip. The flip and I don’t get on. But all the others.”_

_“Including the axel?”_

_“Especially the axel.”_

“The short programme score for Boyang Jin is 86.95 points.” Laura raised her eyebrows in surprise. “He is currently in first place.”

“He’s not very much in first place.”

“Because of his performance mark. He can jump well but he doesn’t connect to the music in the same way that the older guys do yet. His first score will be good, but his second one will be keeping his marks down.”

“I see,” Laura nodded, smiling at the next performer.

The kid who looked about twelve to Javier took the centre of the ice, ready to perform. Compared to the performer before him, he connected more to the music. He landed his first jump, the triple axel, out of a difficult entry and the crowd cheered for him. His two spins were fast and fun to watch; the position changes made an effort to match the music. In the second half, the arena collectively gasped as he fell on his quad toe. With a cheeky grin to the spectators, he got back up and nailed a triple flip triple toe combination, much to the happiness and relief of his adoring fans. He all but threw himself into his step sequence, and then entered into his final spin with a bright smile at the end.

“He was fun to watch,” Laura cheered for him along with the hordes of Japanese fans next to them.

“Yeah. When he gets older and more mature, he’ll win so many medals.” Javier nodded with a soft little smile. “For now, he’ll possibly go into… second?”

“The short programme score for Shoma Uno is 86.47 points. He is currently in third place.”

“Huh.” Javier shrugged. “But there’s almost nothing between them all. He can move up.”

Laura nodded, and the crowd, along with their family, all but screamed as Yuzuru focused on Brian at the boards. He shook hands with his coach and patted the boards before he pushed away from them, raising his arms to the crowd as his name was announced. For a millisecond, he caught Javier’s eye. Javier could have sworn that Yuzuru’s smile grew just a fraction before he went through his rituals of checking his axis, mapping through his salchow, and pausing at the centre of the rink.

The rest of the arena held their breath with Javier as the opening notes of Chopin rang out, echoing around the rink. Yuzuru rolled his head back before he moved, sliding over the ice like it was nothing. He was perfectly set in his element, and Javier could tell then and there that this would be perfect. The nuances of the music were all picked up by the detailed movements of his hands, his fingertips, the direction of his eyeline, everything. The spread eagle before the steps into the quadruple salchow was divine, and the salchow itself was landed like butter. He looked so serene in the spread eagle out of it, and the crowd were the only ones to disrupt his atmosphere with their cheers. He moved on, carrying on with the music to meet the choreography before he started building his speed. He powered down the rink and the quad-triple combination came out as if it was just part of the choreography. The crowd shrieked once again as Yuzuru started his flying camel spin, hitting the doughnut position too with the arm raised. As the music changed, he matched it with his body too. The back-counter entry to the triple axel made it come out of nowhere, and people around Javier started to cry as Yuzuru landed it flawlessly. He then hit his next spin, the change of foot sit spin, on the music, building the positions with the crescendo of the music until he hit the climax and jumped into the step sequence with passion and a delicacy that matched the beauty of Chopin’s piano music. He truly understood the art and beauty that was his sport and performance. The final spin came all too fast for Javier and the audience, and soon Yuzuru had stopped with his hands out and a wide smile on his face.

The crowd erupted and it started raining Winnie the Poohs on the ice. Yuzuru took his bows and waved at Javier’s family and his mother before he headed to meet Brian at the boards. They sat together in the Kiss and Cry and laughed before Yuzuru bowed his head to the audience and made Pooh bow too. Yuzuru laughed at whatever Brian was saying about his performance, and he squeezed Pooh’s front paws.

“The short programme score for Yuzuru Hanyu is 110.95. This is his season’s best score and he’s currently in first place.”

Yuzuru gasped and looked at Brian in complete shock and disbelief. The coach just shook his head and laughed, patting him on the back as Yuzuru waved at the crowd with a bright grin. He sought out Javier and his family and waved at them brightly with a smile that he couldn’t even try to contain.

“Wow,” Javier’s father said, “that was just… Wow.”

“Twenty-four points clear.” His mother chipped in. “Twenty-four points clear of the next guy going into the next bit.”

“It’s a new world record. I knew he could do it.” Javier grinned before he checked his phone with a sigh. “Excuse me. I have a boyfriend to catch before his coach sends him straight to bed.”

The group laughed, and Yuzuru’s mother patted Javier on the back before he dashed off to find Yuzuru. It was like a cinematic moment; Yuzuru and Javier locked eyes at the same time and then started running towards each other. Yuzuru half knocked over a photographer as he rushed to meet Javier, and he jumped up into his arms.

“Javi! Did you see?”

“I saw!” Javier rubbed his back, kissing his neck subtly. “I saw, and you were amazing, and I don’t think I breathed for the whole thing because it was so good!”

“I have to stay calm for the free,” Yuzuru told Javier seriously, tucking his head in next to Javier’s neck and on his collarbone. “Stay calm and work through each element at a time.”

“Sounds like a good idea,” Javier stroked his sweaty hair, not caring that Yuzuru had just come off an adrenaline high from such an intense few moments of his life. “Do you want to order room service in your hotel tonight? I’ll be pretty late when you get back. Maybe too late to go to my hotel first to play with the cats.”

Yuzuru pouted but nodded. “I understand. I will see them tomorrow morning. I have official practice tomorrow, so I cannot sightsee, but I will come by in the evening and cuddle Junnie and Effie and Javi. For good luck of course.”

“You don’t need luck,” Javier looped his arm around Yuzuru’s waist as the other headed towards the event changing rooms. “Of course, it helps, but I just have a feeling that you’re going to do so well on Friday.”

Yuzuru chuckled and kissed Javier’s cheek before he rushed in to get changed. Brian waited next to Javier and wordlessly handed him Yuzuru’s tissue box and water bottle for him. When the Japanese man emerged, changed, Brian spoke first.

“Get plenty of rest tomorrow. And don’t push yourself tomorrow. We want you in perfect shape for Friday.”

Yuzuru nodded serious and bowed his head to Brian. “I will. I will train better.”

Brian patted his shoulder before he turned to Javier. “Can I trust you to take him to his hotel room?”

“Of course. Come on Yuzu,” Javier looped his arm back around Yuzuru’s waist before the pair started towards the bus back to the official hotel for Yuzuru.

Almost as soon as they got on the bus, Yuzuru fell asleep on Javier’s shoulder. The Spaniard cooed at his boyfriend’s not fully closed left eye and his already matting hair. Javier placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and let him use him as a pillow for the journey back; he did eventually have to poke Yuzuru awake to get off the bus and into the hotel himself.

Back in his own room, Javier petted Effie and Jun before he curled up with them in bed. Both looked up at him with wide, expecting eyes.

“You want me to talk about Yuzu, don’t you? Well, he was perfect. So perfect. He broke the world record again. I knew he would. Oh, he was incredible. Like… I don’t even know what I could compare him to. Nothing would do him justice. He was like an angel, I guess. An angel soaring across the ice. He’ll come and see you two tomorrow because he’s tired tonight and needs to rest so he can train and do just as well on Friday. He’ll come and see you two soon though, okay?”

Both cats purred and rubbed up against Javier’s chest. His heart fluttered and his mind wandered to the sleeping Japanese man around the corner from him who had just shattered his own world record.

Javier fell asleep with a smile on his face and Yuzuru in his heart.


	18. Guillermo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guillermo
> 
> Two shots of hot espresso poured over lime slices, sometimes served on ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya everyone! This fic is so nearly done, so welcome to the penultimate chapter (I think). This chapter features: a security guard not paid enough, Yuzuru's mother, cats, paella, ice cream/sorbet, and dancing. I don't really know what else I can say about it other than thank you so much for reading and supporting this story, and please enjoy!!

Guillermo

_Two shots of hot espresso poured over lime slices, sometimes served on ice._

Javier groaned, rolling over in his bed. Curled up on one side of him were the cats, and he scratched behind their ears lightly, smiling despite the early hour. He then reached for his phone and sighed.

_Yuzuru: Morning Javi. I have official practice this morning. My group goes on the ice at ten._ Javier glanced at the clock and shuddered at 6:30 am, especially the late night following the exhausting day the day before. _I have a pass for you if you want to watch._

_Javier: Of course. Do you want to see the cats afterwards?_

_Yuzuru: Yes please! After training and lunch, I will come and cuddle them before doing stretches and choreography._

_Javier: Sounds perfect. I love you_

_Yuzuru: I love you too_

Javier pulled himself out of bed and dragged himself to the shower, humming under the warm water. The events of the day before still felt like they hadn't sunk in properly. His boyfriend didn't really break the world record in his home country. Did he?

"I'm dating an angel," Javier sighed to the tiles on the wall. "An amazing, talented, beautiful, amazing angel."

After a lazy breakfast, Javier finally dragged himself to the rink. He hummed, strolling through confidently as he prepared himself for the sight of his boyfriend again. They'd barely had time to chat the night before and he couldn't wait to see Yuzuru's adorable lopsided smile, his shiny eyes, his after-skating glow, and his crazy after skating hair too. A firm hand on his shoulder stopping him from going into the rink shook Javier out of his Yuzuru-induced daydream. A security guard towered over him, and Javier blinked up at him in confusion.

"Do you have ID? Are you allowed in here?"

"Oh," Javier smiled his charming Spanish smile, "I'm friends with Yuzuru Hanyu. I'm here to see him."

The guard looked at him, unsure as to whether Javier was having a joke or not. He shook his head, sighing. "Listen, I'm not in the mood for jokes. I have to say, at least you're not a teenage girl or a middle aged Japanese lady this time, but I can't let you in because you pretend to be friends with a skater. Especially not that one. You could have picked any of the others and I might have believed you."

"Are you joking? He's my friend and I'm not lying about this. Seriously. He has a ticket for me to come in and watch this."

"Sorry, but you're not buying it. Where is this ticket?"

"In... There. With him."

The guard shook his head, sighing. "If you'd said you were friends with any of the other skaters I might have believed you, but him? Oh, he--"

"Javi!" Both Javier and the security guard looked up to see Yuzuru smiling brightly at them, pulling his suitcase behind him. Brian and Kikuchi exchanged a look behind Yuzuru's back. The Japanese skater ran up to him and hugged him tightly with his free arm, grinning brightly. "Oh Javi I missed you! And the cats! How did you sleep? Did you sleep alright? You're here early for a change I'm so proud!" Yuzuru gushed, face lighting up.

Javier snuck a glance at the security guard and relished in his glare. He cupped Yuzuru's waist and kissed his forehead, smiling brightly at him.

"I'm good, I'm good. I missed you too last night. How are you Yuzuru? Did you sleep well?"

"Very well," Yuzuru handed Javier the ticket as Brian dragged him over to sign in. "But I still missed you and the cats so much. Can't wait to cuddle them tonight."

Javier took great delight in flashing the ticket at the guard, and he and Yuzuru's mother walked in together as Brian and Yuzuru started talking about more technical things. Yumi watched Javier curiously as they sat down in the arena together, watching as Yuzuru bounced around at the edge of the ice. He and Brian talked at the barrier together before the ladies all stepped off the ice and the men stepped on. Yuzuru took off his Team Japan jacket and just started stroking around the rink, warming himself up. While some of the others started going straight into their jumps and spins, Yuzuru took the time to work on his edges like he always did back in the club. Max Aaron's free skate music started first and the others kept out of his way, half watching him as he skated through, almost as if they were watching what the competition was doing.

"You watch him a lot." Javier looked over to Yuzuru's mother, tilting his head at her. "Yuzuru. You only watch him. No one else."

"Oh," Javier rubbed the back of his neck, half blushing, "yeah... He's kind of my favourite skater. And I really care for him."

"It's cute." She smiled before she turned back to watch her son too. He did a triple axel at one end of the rink, out of the way of Max firmly. "He wants to win. And be perfect. Wants to win perfectly."

Javier nodded, looking back at Yuzuru too. He spoke to Brian at the boards and sipped at his water, nodding and taking everything seriously. The skater went back to working through, not drilling any jumps but doing some occasionally. He focused instead on his footwork and spins, and Javier blushed fiercely as his shirt rode up in the middle of his camel position in the combination spin. Yuzuru came out of it and adjusted his shirt, looking over at Brian as Yan Han's music started. Javier watched intently as Yuzuru spoke to Brian. They spoke for a while and Yuzuru nodded, listening to his coach's advice. They spoke together all the way through Daisuke Murakami's music together and, as Shoma's music started, Yuzuru pushed away from the boards again to drill his jumps a bit more. Javier winced when Yuzuru landed on his butt after a failed quadruple salchow but he shrugged at his coach, pushing himself up and back onto his feet. Skillfully moving out of Shoma's way, Yuzuru did his hydroblade and then layback Ina Bauer.

Then it was Yuzuru's turn. The other skaters stayed out of his way as Yuzuru mapped the start of his programme out. After landing the quadruple salchow, Yuzuru left the performance for a moment, glancing over at Brian. The coach nodded and Yuzuru got back into, being just as mesmerising, but he marked the first quadruple toe loop first. Yuzuru was focused on something firmly as he did his footwork into the triple flip. He did the spin, leaving out the Biellmann position for his practice, before he continued on through the step sequence.

Next to Javier, Yumi drew in a breath sharply as Yan Han veered too close to Yuzuru. Both men stopped and the Chinese man apologised to him before Yuzuru continued with his programme.

"That was close." Javier mumbled.

"Yuzuru hit him before. Or he hit Yuzuru."

"Of course. No wonder he's worried about hitting someone." Javier nodded, watching as Yuzuru went back to being Seimei.

He wasn't practicing it with his full force; he needed to save something for the next day. He did the quad-triple combination and both triple axel combinations in the second half before he marked the triple loop and the triple lutz. He did his next two spins and then really had fun with choreographic sequence, and Javier felt a little swell of pride in his heart when he realised that everyone else was completely focused on Yuzuru; the other competitors had all stopped their own practices to watch him. His final spin was beautiful and he threw his arms out to the side with a little smirk. With a small bow to those watching who applauded him, Yuzuru skated over to Brian's side and chatted to him as he half watched Boyang run through his programme. Yuzuru's eyes lit up at the beautiful quadruple lutz that Boyang did down at his end of the rink.

"Don't even think about it right now," Brian whispered, and Yuzuru laughed.

The Japanese man started his cool down, going back to stroking exercises away from Boyang. When the men finished their programmes and their official practices, Yuzuru convinced Shoma to bow with him to the people watching, much to the amusement of the audience. They finally left the ice and Yuzuru's mother touched Javier's arm gently.

"He likes you. Look after him today. I'm trusting you with him today."

"Thank you," Javier said with an honest smile as they left the arena together.

In the foyer of the rink, Yuzuru spoke to his mother for a moment and, with a final hug to him and a light kiss to his forehead, she patted his back and left. Yuzuru then slipped his hand into Javier's, bright smile directed only to him.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Yes," Javier nodded with a soft smile. "Yes, I did. You were amazing."

"Hope quad salchow behaves tomorrow," he mused idly as they left the rink hand in hand. "Need good jumps."

"Yuzuru, you have a twenty-four-point lead," Javier pointed out to him, shaking his head as they walked through the streets of Barcelona together.

"But if he does a good quadruple lutz, I need everything. He is so inspiring and good. I need to improve my technical content to match him."

"You're not planning a quad lutz right now, are you?"

Yuzuru burst out laughing and leaned his head against Javier's shoulder. "Not now, no. But maybe another day. Maybe next season. Or for the Olympics. Or maybe I'll do the quad loop. No one's done the loop yet."

"You're crazy," Javier shook his head in disbelief as he laughed a little, kissing Yuzuru's cheek.

"But you love me."

"Of course, I love you. How could I not love my crazy, crazy boyfriend?”

Javier smiled and laced his fingers with Yuzuru's again as they walked back to Javier's hotel room together. The Spaniard unlocked the door and smiled brightly at the pair of cats curled up in the centre of the room. Jun was curled up adorably and Effie was licking at his furry cheek as if to comfort him. At the sound of the door opening, both cats look up. Jun wriggled out from underneath Effie and ran straight into Yuzuru's open arms, nuzzling up against his chest.

"Oh Junnie!" Yuzuru grinned, kissing the top of his kitten's head as he cuddled him close. "Oh Jun Bug, my baby Junnie, I'm so sorry I haven't been able to see you for a few days. I'm sorry if you missed me. Have you been eating properly? Did you miss me?"

The kitten nuzzled up against his neck, purring aggressively as he headbutted the bottom of Yuzuru's chin lightly. The Japanese man smiled as he held his kitten in his arms and Effie then ran over to them too. She nuzzled up against the skater, and Javier had to take a sneaky photo of his boyfriend cradling their two cats like babies in his arms.

"Javi!" Yuzuru protested, pouting before it melted away as Effie and Jun gave kitten kisses to both sides of his neck. Giggling, he tried to reach for his boyfriend's phone. "Delete that picture!"

"Never," Javier said seriously before his face broke out into a grin. "It's my new lock screen."

"Sap," Yuzuru stuck his tongue out at the other as the cats finally got off him and let him catch his breath.

"But you love me."

Yuzuru smiled and stood up, setting his skate suitcase against the wall of Javier's room. "Of course. What do you want to do now?"

"Food, silly." Javier said, shaking his head. "You're an athlete. You need sustenance and energy, otherwise you'll never match Boyang's lutz."

Yuzuru gasped, eyes widening in mock offense. "Javi! You're my boyfriend! You're meant to be on my side!"

"I am on your side." Javier laughed, looping an arm around his waist and planting light kisses on his face. "Which is why I'm saying we need to get you food. Your mother gave me a list of things that you should eat before a competition and I think I've found the perfect place for us to go."

"Lead the way then Javi!"

* * *

 

"I'm not sure about this," Yuzuru poked at his food with narrowed eyes and a little frown.

"Trust me," Javier patted his hand lightly across the table, "paella is perfect for you. Rice for energy, little bits of fish for protein, vegetables for vitamins, you don't get much better than this for your healthy diet."

Yuzuru scooped some up onto his spoon and, after scrutinising it thoroughly for a moment, sampled it. Javier watched, unable to hide his smile, as Yuzuru's face lit up and he took another spoonful.

"It's really good Javi!"

"See! I knew you'd like it." Javier smirked at him and ate some of his own portion with a bright smile. "It's kind of a staple food item here in Spain. Everywhere sells paella."

"It's nice. You'll have to cook me one sometime," Yuzuru teased, lightly elbowing Javier across the table, "when I come back from Japan. After Nationals and back to Canada to train."

Javier nodded, reaching across the table to hold Yuzuru's hand in his. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Javi," Yuzuru's smile and tone was tinged with almost a reluctance, "but I have to perform for the people who supported me. I will be back before you know it, me and Junnie. And I'll Skype you every day and talk to you until you're sick of me. It'll be like I'm still in Canada with you."

Javier squeezed his hand and nodded. "I'm going to stay in Spain for a little bit longer. Spend more time with my parents and then I'll go back to work in Canada."

"That's good. I know you miss Spain. Even though you love Canada, it will never replace home."

Javier squeezed his hand again and sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Do you want ice cream? I'm thinking we should get some ice cream."

"Well, it's not really on my diet plan..."

"You broke the world record yesterday. I think you deserve some ice cream."

Yuzuru laughed and paid the bill before Javier could get his wallet out. Sliding his hand into the Spaniard's, Yuzuru looked up at him with a bright smile.

They walked outwards, towards the coast, before Javier insisted on buying them both ice cream for their walk. Despite the December wind biting at their exposed cheeks and fingers, Yuzuru loved his strawberry sorbet, although he kept on stealing little licks of Javier's vanilla ice cream.

"So boring Javi! Why vanilla? Why not something more interesting?"

Javier moved his ice cream out of Yuzuru's reach and earned a whine in response. With a roll of his eyes, he let Yuzuru steal another lick of it before he returned the favour and stole some of Yuzuru's sorbet.

"I chose vanilla because you can never go wrong with it. It's a good flavour. Nice and sweet and tasty."

"Strawberry is better." Yuzuru decided, going back to his own ice cream as they sat on a bench together and overlooked the Mediterranean. "Strawberry is the best." "Don't I know it. Whenever you'd come back from work with Tessa it would always be "Javi! We made these strawberry things today and I love them so I thought you might like one!" I know you love strawberry." He stroked Yuzuru's shoulder lightly.

The other smiled, getting sorbet on his nose. Javier sighed, eyes softening as he watched Yuzuru following the seagulls in the sky, admiring their freedom as they flew out over the sea. He kissed Yuzuru's cheek with a soft smile on his own face before they sat together in a comfortable silence, finishing their sweet treats and watching the world go by.

Eventually it started to get darker, and Yuzuru's eyes lit up like they did every night at the strings of lights lining the streets. Javier offered him a hand up and they walked back along the coast towards Javier's hotel. The Spaniard half danced along with Yuzuru and the other giggled as they swayed around. As they neared the centre of the city again, Yuzuru stopped to listen to a group of street buskers playing a tune on their string instruments. Getting an idea, Javier whispered something to one of the guys and handed him some money. A new tune started up, and Javier held out his hand to Yuzuru.

"May I have this dance?"

Yuzuru's eyes sparkled and he nodded, sliding his hand into Javier's. "Of course." He whispered back, smiling as Javier's hand came to rest on his waist and his free hand rested on Javier's shoulder.

People unconsciously cleared a space around them and watched, almost in awe, as the pair danced around the small area together to the slow string tune. Yuzuru kept his eyes trained on Javier's, feet falling into a natural rhythm that matched the other's, and Javier kept his eyes on Yuzuru's, unable to look away even as other couples started to join in the dance around them. As the music drew to a close, Javier's eyes flicked to Yuzuru's lips and they both leaned in, eyes fluttering shut as they kissed passionately in the middle of the square.

When they finally dared to pull apart, Yuzuru's blush was so cute that Javier just wanted to pull him back into a kiss again. Instead, Javier kept his hand casually on Yuzuru's waist as they took in everyone around them.

People were staring at the pair, almost in shock, and Javier grinned somewhat sheepishly. Then the other couples started applauding them.

"You're by far the most adorable couple we've seen for a while," the lead busker told Javier in Spanish, and Yuzuru blushed more despite not understanding the compliment. "One more piece. Just for you two. We don't want more money; we just want to see you dance again."

Before the man could protest, Javier dropped another note in his violin case, and the string group started another tune. Yuzuru's smile was pure gold as Javier spun him around into a faster dance, and other couples joined in along side them too. Yuzuru felt almost giddy with happiness as they made it back to Javier's hotel room that evening. With a final kiss and cuddle to both of the cats, Yuzuru collected his suitcase and Javier enveloped him in a warm hug.

"I will see you tomorrow?"

"Yes," Yuzuru nodded, kissing the side of Javier's neck. "Thank you for an amazing day. You're the best boyfriend ever."

"I think you're the best boyfriend ever," Javier grinned, kissing him on the forehead. "Do you want me to walk you back to your hotel?"

"It's just over the road. I'll be fine." Yuzuru flashed him a bright grin. With a final kiss, Javier let Yuzuru go back to his own room. He cuddled the cats on his hotel room bed and smiled down at the pair sleeping on his stomach.

In his own room, Yuzuru sighed and, after showering, changed into his pyjamas. Curling up under the covers, his heart still fluttered as he thought back to his date with Javier. When he slept, his mind replicated the perfect afternoon and evening for him to enjoy as he slept before the final day. Yuzuru's nerves all but melted away as they were replaced instead by sweet dreams of Javier.


	19. Ca phe sua da

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ca phe sua da
> 
> A coffee drink originating in Vietnam that literally means “iced milk coffee.” It is made by mixing black coffee with a quarter to a half as much sweetened condensed milk and poured over ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are. At the end. This story has been so incredibly fun to write and I'm so glad that everyone has enjoyed it. This chapter is a bit longer than the others but it wasn't long enough to split into two, and I didn't want to split it into two. So, if this feels a little weird pacing wise, sorry. Thank you so much for being with me on my fluff journey. I really hope that you all like this last chapter.  
> And so, as I sip at my own lukewarm cup of coffee (that I forgot I'd made before starting to finish this chapter some four hours ago), I'd like to dedicate this chapter to K1mHeechu1. Please enjoy it. And thank you thank you thank you to everyone who has supported me with all my works. Thank you thank you thank you xx

Ca phe sua da

_A coffee drink originating in Vietnam that literally means “iced milk coffee.” It is made by mixing black coffee with a quarter to a half as much sweetened condensed milk and poured over ice._

Javier was practically vibrating with nerves as he watched the six men wait by the boards. Yuzuru’s mother was emitting the same nervous aura as him, but Javier’s parents and sister were waving their homemade Yuzuru banner with so much enthusiasm and vigour. Even Yumi cracked a small smile as Laura bounced around, waving her Japanese flag with her Pooh deely bobbers bobbling on her head with every little movement. Yuzuru looked so calm and focused; it was like Javier, Yumi, and Brian were holding any of his nerves for him. He was confident but not arrogant, calm but not complacent, and focused but not overly intense. He handed Brian his blade guards, patted Pooh’s nose lightly, and skated out to join the other five in a line before their warm up.

From the beginning of the warmup, where others were popping jumps and falling left and right, Yuzuru couldn’t have looked more comfortable. He looked like he was above the falls and everything else that the others were dealing with, but he nodded seriously to everything that Brian was saying to him at the boards. Laura didn’t sit down; her cheers grew in volume as she raised her flag higher and cheered when Yuzuru landed a beautiful quadruple salchow almost in front of them.

Daisuke Murakami took to the centre of the ice, skating into his edges as the others cleared the area. He spoke to his coach at the boards for a little longer before he took to the centre of the ice, ready to start his free skate.

Javier couldn’t help but wince as he watched Daisuke’s free skate. He stepped out of his opening quadruple salchow, and severely underrotated his second, slamming down hard on the ice. He entered his change of foot sit spin. He got all the levels, and moved back into the choreography of the performance.  His next jump, the triple axel, had the free leg come down too and it wasn’t like Yuzuru’s at all in Javier’s eyes. The next spin was clean enough before he started building speed up for his next triple axel attempt. He landed it with the double toe loop in combination on the end. His triple flip was next, however his triple lutz combination had only a double salchow on the end of it instead of the triple. The triple loop was neat but seemed to be lacking I confidence, and his final triple salchow double toe loop combination was clean. His step sequence was only got the level three, and he did his choreographic sequence somewhat regretfully before he entered the final combination spin.

He didn’t try to oversell the performance when he bowed, and the Japanese fans in the arena were polite as they applauded him. Yumi sighed, half shaking her head as she watched.

“I feel bad for him. Even if he is competing against my son, I want others to have good skates too. Even if I want Yuzuru to win, I want him to win not because everyone else fell more. Yuzuru wouldn’t be satisfied with that.”

Daisuke waved in the Kiss and Cry but neither he nor his coach really smiled as the scores came up.

“The score please. Daisuke Murakami has earned in the free programme 152.02 points. His total competition score is 235.49 points, and he is currently in first place.”

Yan Han took to the ice next, sipping from his cup of water before he listened to his coach at the boards. Skating around the rink, he took to the centre very quickly and got ready for his skate. The opening notes of Romeo and Juliet rang out through the arena. Javier’s mind jumped back to Yuzuru’s skate at Worlds all those years ago he’d found on Youtube; the passionate seventeen-year-old who threw himself into every movement with no hesitation came to mind before he shook himself out of his daydream and looked back at Yan Han. He built up his speed for the opening triple axel and landed it just before Leonardo di Caprio spoke up. He landed his quadruple toe loop on a bit of a lean before he skated more expressively around the ice, slowing to match the music before he started to build up his speed again. Without hesitation, he entered his second quadruple toe loop only to have a two-footed landing and he had to put his hands down to stabilise himself. He carried on, entering his first spin and the camel position, getting the levels before he moved onto his choreographic sequence on the Kissing You theme music. He stopped on the ice and took a second to just breath before he built up his speed again. He popped his next axel to the single, but his triple loop after was flawless. His triple lutz double toe double loop combination was stagnant near the end, but he kept pushing through.  The music changed to more upbeat, club style music from the softness of the Kissing You theme music, and Yan Han matched the music. His triple salchow was clean, but the combination had only the single toe loop on the end. He used the music as he powered through to his triple flip double toe combination, and, after landing it cleanly, he entered his change of foot sit spin. He missed out on one of the levels but he kept pushing through. The music changed to a mixture of classical and club as he did his combination spin, finishing it with the cross-foot spin, and he then went into his step sequence as the balcony music started again. The movements were flowing, but Javier unconsciously compared Yan Han’s performance to the wild, emotional and raw performance that a seventeen-year-old Yuzuru had laid out on the ice.

Yan Han stopped and bowed to the polite applause in the arena without overselling his performance. He saw the mistakes, as did the fans, but he still smiled to his coach.

“The music was kind of boring,” Laura whispered to Javier.

“The judges like Romeo and Juliet apparently. Yuzuru did it twice. Romeo and Juliet’s lucky for him. He won his first Worlds medal skating to Romeo and Juliet, and he won the Olympics and his first World Championships skating to it.”

“Yeah, but he’s Yuzuru. From what I’ve seen he could make skating in a potato sack to slam poetry somehow beautiful.” Laura countered. Javier’s heart fluttered a little with pride at that.

“The scores please. Yan Han has earned in the free skate 149.50. His total competition score is 236.03 points and he is currently in first place.”

Max Aaron was the next to take the ice, and he looked relatively calm. He adjusted his costume before he took the centre of the ice and his starting position. The music of the Black Swan from Swan Lake filled the arena and he landed his quadruple salchow double toe loop combination, electing to change the triple toe loop on the end to the double because of how close to the boards he was. He then moved around the ice and took off his triple axel, hitting it perfectly and taking it up into combination with a double toe loop too. The triple loop after was beautiful and the little snippets of choreography before his flying change of foot combination spin hit the nuances of the music well. Max Aaron’s step sequence fitted as his music changed to the main theme of the ballet, and he worked with the crescendos and diminuendos of the music, as subtle as they work, before he entered his flying sit spin. There wasn’t quite the same polish to his performance as Yuzuru had, but there was a rugged interpretation that Javier couldn’t help but admire. His next quadruple salchow was beautiful and he held the audience well. His next triple axel was clean too, and Max was having the skate of his life as he landed his last triple lutz half loop triple salchow combination. His final jump, the triple toe loop, covered so much ice, and he opened up to the music again for his choreographic sequence. His final double axel had a hand down and a step out but, in the scheme of the programme, it didn’t do him too much harm. In his final spin, Javier and Laura couldn’t help but root for him, and they cheered loudly as he stopped his cross-foot spin.

The audience cheered for him as brightly as they did too. Javi couldn’t hold back a smile as he saw the man who looked so much more like a hockey player than a figure skater be graceful and artistic. He didn’t look like a swan, not as much as Yuzuru had at fifteen and sixteen years old to some of the same music, but he was technically good and attempting the interpretation.

He and his coach smiled and waved from the Kiss and Cry as they waited for the score. The audience cheered brightly for him too.

“The scores please. Max Aaron has earned in his free skate 172.28 points. This is his season’s best score. His total competition score is 258.95 points. He is currently in first place.”

Max waved and smiled brightly, unable to hide his glowing grin. He could barely believe it. He’d put out great performances for him in this competition.

Shoma Uno took the ice next. As he spoke to his coach and then skated around, he looked finally like the seventeen-year-old he actually was before he took his position at the centre of the ice too. Turandot started, and, from the very first moment, he was there projecting to the back of the arena. His first quadruple toe loop double toe loop combination was landed so cleanly that Javi and Laura couldn’t help but jump to their feet and cheer for him. From next to Javier, Yumi half smiled as she watched Shoma land his triple axel triple toe loop combination just as easily. He seemed to ooze confidence and power as he landed the next triple axel just as neatly. His first spin was well centred and fitted with the music. His musical presence was clear and sustained throughout the step sequence; he drew the audience in and conveyed his emptions through his firm movements and not through over the top facial expressions or flailing arms. His flying entry into his flying camel spin met the music as well, and the triple loop hit the music beautiful, and the triple salchow followed by him stopping at the centre of the rink matched the music as it changed from the violin fantasy to Nessun Dorma. The few seconds he took out of the programme to move with the music was worth it, and Laura shrieked with the Japanese fans as Shoma landed his second quadruple toe loop well into the second half of the programme. Shoma’s triple lutz, however, rocked to the inside edge, but he landed it and kept pushing forwards, entering a neat inside spread eagle. His final jumping pass was the double axel half loop triple flip combination, and Javier and Laura both cheered at the speed of his cantilever. His final spin was triumphant in the body movements, hitting the crescendo was well perfectly, and his ending was held for just long enough before he punched the air with happiness.

“How old is he?” Javier’s mother asked her. “How?”

“Seventeen. Seventeen years old.”

“No way. Absolutely no way is he only seventeen years old.”

“He is,” Javier half laughed. “He’s going to be amazing in a few years.”

“Yuzuru will have to watch himself at Nationals and Worlds,” Yumi mused with a half-smile on her face. “He will have a Japanese rival, now that Takahashi-san has retired. Mura-san was his rival at Worlds, but now maybe Uno-senshu can be his rival.”

Shoma and his coach looked up at the screen, and she smiled so brightly at him, even before the scores were announced.

“The scores please for Shoma Uno. His free skate score is 190.32. This is his season’s best score.” His coach threw her arm around him as they exchanged looks of delight and his of astonishment. “His total competition score is 276.79 points. He is currently in first place.”

“He’s got a medal!” Javier’s mother cheered. “A medal for the sweetheart!”

“He deserves it!” Laura grinned.

Boyang took the ice next, skating around the rink for a moment before he shook out his legs and then took to the centre of the ice with his opening position. His Dragon Racing music filled the arena as he filled the ice with crossovers. He glided backwards, deepening his outside edge before he took off, soaring across the ice, and he landed his quadruple lutz with the smallest turnout and very close to the boards. He then took off around the ice again and entered his quadruple salchow. With the lean, he had to step out of it. He fell on his triple axel before he tried to interpret along to his music during his step sequence, but he didn’t quite hit some of the turns. He wasn’t emotionless, but he wasn’t as emotive with the music as some of the others. He hit his quadruple toe loop triple toe loop combination, again close to the boards but landed well none the less. He took to the other end of the rink and landed his fourth quad: his second quadruple toe loop. He did his first spin of the performance, his combination spin with a change of foot, before he did his triple lutz triple toe combination. As the music came back up to the faster paced music from near the beginning, Boyang entered his triple axel half loop triple salchow combination. Whilst a little rough around the edges, he got the technical points for landing the jumps and carried on through his programme. He had fun with his choreographic sequence before he hit his triple flip and then penultimate spin. His final spin was fast and he threw up his final position with a smile that reminded Javier of the sun. He skated around and bowed to the audiences with a wide grin before he and his coach took to the Kiss and Cry.

Boyang waved at Shoma through the camera, and the younger waved back as they both exchanged bright smiles that transcended the language barrier.

“The scores please. Boyang Jin has earned in the free programme 176.50 points. His total score is 263.45 points which is his season’s best score, and he’s currently in second place.”

“Second place!” Laura nearly ripped Javier’s arm off as she shook him side to side in excitement. “My two cuties will be on the podium!”

“Calm down Laura. We know who will take gold.”

“Yes yes, your boyfriend, whatever, my two babies, because I have adopted them now, are getting medals!” Laura cooed with a smile, the Poohs on the end of her deely boppers bouncing wildly.

“I’m pretty sure you can’t just adopt a Chinese man and a Japanese man without their consent Laura.”

“Tough luck. I have now.”

Javier half smiled before he spied Yuzuru getting some last-minute words of advice from Brian at the boards. The Japanese skater shook hands with his coach before he patted the boards, squeezed Pooh’s nose, and pushed off to skate around the rink and warm himself back up again after being off for so long since the warmup. The crowd, not just Javier’s family, were screaming and cheering for him enthusiastically before he even started. He mapped out a single salchow and checked his axis before he took to the centre of the ice and his starting position, eyes closed and focused.

Javier breathed with Yuzuru and the music before the skater raised his arm and started to move, channelling Seimei himself in his performance. His quadruple salchow was landed like butter; Ulrich himself would have been proud Javier couldn’t help but think. Yuzuru somehow made his crossovers look like choreographic elements before he easily landed the quadruple toe loop, and then the triple flip out of steps. He flew into the spin, hitting every position as if he was just practicing and not competing. The crowd screamed with Javier as they watched Yuzuru hold his Biellmann spin, as if to flaunt to the judges just how good compared to the others he was. “You can chase me, but you can’t touch me.” Yuzuru’s skate seemed to say. The music then changed and the audience clapped along to the step sequence, enjoying every little turn and change of edge that Yuzuru showed and performed. Each twizzle was beautifully executed, and his little jumps and turns matched the notes of the flute tune. In front of the judges, he slowed to a stop after a spread eagle, and then followed his hand before he built his speed up again. Javi didn’t even notice that he was doing crossovers and not rockers or edge changes to build his speed up for the quad combination. Yuzuru looked like he was landing a double double combination, not the quadruple toe loop triple toe loop combination, with how comfortable and at ease he looked. His flow out was perfect, and he then did the triple axel double toe combination like it was nothing. He presented to the back of the arena, drawing them in before he threw them out with every little twist and turn, even when entering the next combination. The triple axel half loop triple salchow combination was landed flawlessly, and the audience could barely hold it together. Javier knew, in his heart, that Yuzuru had won. The triple loop was beautiful, and his final triple lutz was almost showing off at that point. The sit spin still held the attention to the music with the position changes on the chord changes of the singing, and Yuzuru threw his arms out to the side on the two drum beats before the choreographic sequence. It almost became his lap of honour. He threw himself into every motion, performing the hydroblade with such obvious and exquisite control, before he then did his layback ina bauer to show to the judges how much he had that set him apart from the rest. His final combination spin raised the hair on the back of Javier’s neck and, on the final beat, he threw his arms out to the side and stamped his foot.

The crowd erupted as Yuzuru stared down the camera and the judges. He took several deep breaths as Pooh bears and flowers fell onto the ice all around him. He bowed to the audience with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, and Javier couldn’t look away from him even for a moment. Yumi, next to him, smiled as he bowed to Brian, and the audience all cheered as he raised one finger in the air, hugging his coach before he put on his blade guards and bowed to the crowd once more.

“He is number one.” Javier’s mother said with a little smile. “No doubt about that.”

“I think he just killed Javi,” Laura joked, elbowing her brother lightly.

Javier was still staring at where his boyfriend was sitting in the Kiss and Cry with his coach. His mind had stopped working. How on earth had Yuzuru managed that? It was even better than the NHK Trophy! And that was nearly flawless as it was!

“You know,” Yumi’s voice from next to him shook him out of his Yuzuru-induced shock, “you are not the first man to look at him like that. Many men look at him like that. But you are the first to get Yuzuru’s real smiles back. And his proper hugs and his kisses and his love.”

“He means so much to me,” Javier confessed quietly to her, voice being hidden from everyone else by the screams around them, “I… The world.”

“And you to him. And I have to thank you for helping him to relax this season. He’s been performing so well and he’s been so relaxed, so you must be very good at doing it with him.”

Javier choked on saliva, coughing and spluttering as his face turned bright pink. “P-pardon?!”

“You haven’t been doing it with him? Oh. He’s very relaxed. I thought you must have done it with him. Not even for his birthday?”

“He never said he wanted it and I didn’t want to push him,” Javier’s face grew more and more pink as he spoke.

Yumi smiled and patted his arm. “I’m glad you respect him then. And still, thank you for relaxing him this season so far however you’ve managed to do it.”

“Thank you,” Javier smiled, looking back at the screens.

Yuzuru waved to the audience before he bowed to Brian. He gestured to the arena and bowed to all the fans before he applauded them too. He bowed repeatedly before he stroked Pooh’s head lightly. The camera for him showed Boyang and Shoma sitting in the green room on the sofa together, and the two teenagers met Yuzuru’s waving with their own enthusiasm. Brian patted Yuzuru on the back lightly as the crowd died down a little.

“The scores please. Yuzuru Hanyu has earned in the free programme 219.48 points.” The crowd screamed and Yuzuru’s grin widened. “His total score is 330.43 points. This is his season’s best score and he’s currently in first place.”

“Three hundred and thirty?!” Javier asked, shaking his head in disbelief, almost mirroring Yuzuru’s coach’s reaction.

Yuzuru smiled at his coach before he covered his eyes. Brian patted his back brightly, rubbing it as Yuzuru rubbed at his eyes and squeezed Pooh tighter.

“Why am I crying?!” Yuzuru asked his coach and they both burst out laughing. He hugged the event organiser before he hugged his coach again, thanking him quietly.

“There are nearly sixty marks between first and second,” Laura said in awe, “Sixty! Sixty marks Javi! How is he even human?”

“I don’t know,” Javier whispered in awe as he smiled and watched Yuzuru settle in the Kiss and Cry for his interview, “but I’m so glad I’m allowed to love him.”

* * *

 

“Javi!” Yuzuru jumped into his boyfriend’s arms, smile bright and sunny as he cuddled his boyfriend close. Javier could feel the gold medal between them that was still around Yuzuru’s neck. He held Yuzuru close and kissed his cheek gently, unable to hide his own smile too.

“You were amazing. Amazing amazing amazing. I have no other words. You were… Wow.”

“Thank you for watching,” Yuzuru whispered, kissing Javier’s cheek too. “Thank you. I’m so glad that you could be here to see this.”

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.” Javier promised, smiling as Yuzuru pulled his skates along behind him in his suitcase. He was still in his Team Japan clothes but he wasn’t in his costume or skates anymore. “Although, what exactly was Shoma doing with his hand on the podium?”

Yuzuru giggled and pulled back, holding Javier’s hands. “Oh, he didn’t know what do, so he tried to link arms with me, and I told him that it wasn’t our wedding day.”

Javier laughed and slipped an arm around Yuzuru’s waist. “Tired? Want to order room service and play video games in my room with the cats?”

“You,” Yuzuru kissed against his neck gently, “are the best boyfriend in the world.”

After texting Brian and his mother, the pair walked slowly back to Javier’s hotel in the cool evening air. Javier zipped up Yuzuru’s coat tighter around him and smiled as he adjusted his sleepy boyfriend’s scarf. They walked through the streets together, enjoying the stars and the streets lit by stings of lights. They passed the buskers in the square, and Yuzuru gave them a little wave and some of his leftover euros before they walked down the final street with Javier’s hotel on it. The Spaniard looped his arm around Yuzuru’s waist as they walked up to his room together.

“Junnie! Effie-chan!” Yuzuru scooped up both cats into his arms as Javi ordered them food up. The Japanese man carried the pair of cats over to the king-sized bed in the room and sat down with them giving kitten kisses to his neck.

“Alright, so, here’s your food,” Javier scooped Effie off Yuzuru to give him space to hold the plate and cutlery, “and I’ll set up the game once we’re both done eating.”

Yuzuru smiled, leaning against the headboard and him as they both ate in a comfortable silence with the cats both purring on the bed next to them. Javier glanced over, half chuckling as Yuzuru’s eyes kept drooping. Javi moved his empty plate with a little smile before he kissed Yuzuru’s forehead.

“I’ve got a spare toothbrush in my bag. You can borrow one of my shirts if you want to sleep here tonight. Then we can head to your room tomorrow so you can get dressed and shower.”

Yuzuru nodded and shuffled off the bed; he took the toothbrush from Javi before he went into the bathroom. The pair got ready for bed and slipped into the bed together. Yuzuru almost instinctively curled up in his arms and the cats wormed their way into the warm space between them. Yuzuru fell asleep very quickly, and Javier smiled as he looked down at his slightly open left eye, his already matting hair, and his weird face when he was asleep. Giving Yuzuru one more kiss on the forehead, Javier whispered “I love you,” before he settled down to sleep too.

* * *

 

“Come on Effie, into the cat carrier!”

She glared at Javier and refused to let him pick her up. He tried to push her in, but the cat still resisted more. Jun, in Yuzuru’s arms, squirmed more, trying to get to Effie.

“You’ll see her again when I’m training in Canada after Nationals,” Yuzuru told the kitten, who struggled more. “Come on Junnie. Please don’t fight me.”

After much struggling, the pair ended up with their cats safely in the carriers, albeit yowling their little furry heads off. Javier helped Yuzuru carry his multiple bags as they headed towards the airport together. Brian raised an eyebrow at the pair as they struggled into the airport together.

“I’ll see you at Nationals, and then back in Canada for training?” Brian said calmly. Yuzuru nodded and gave him a hug.

“I’ll work hard. Train hard.”

“If you improve much more the rest of the field will be even further away from you.” Brian half joked before he patted Yuzuru’s back lightly. “See you soon.”

“Thank you,” Yuzuru smiled, and Brian then headed to check into his flight to Canada.

Javier handed his suitcase and cat carrier to his parents, who took them to their car. He then walked with Yuzuru and his mother in silence as they checked their bags in. Javier went with them through security and sat in the lounge with Yuzuru as his mother went to try and find them some food that stuck to Yuzuru’s diet. Javier held Yuzuru’s hands in his own with a soft smile.

“I will miss you so much,” he whispered, and Yuzuru half smiled at him. “Tell me which flight you’re on back to Canada, and I’ll make sure to meet you at the airport.”

“You don’t have to—”

“I want to,” Javier said with a smile.

“You’re the best boyfriend,” Yuzuru whispered softly, hugging him tightly. “I’m really going to miss you. Promise me you’ll Skype me and message me and everything?”

“Of course, I will.” Javier promised, smiling over Yuzuru’s shoulder to see Yumi smiling at both of them back. “I will always be here to talk to me. I’d rather message you knowing you’re asleep and you’ll see it when you wake up than miss you for six weeks.”

Yuzuru pulled him in a firm kiss, hands sliding up to rest on the back of Javier’s neck. Javier’s hands slid to Yuzuru’s waist, holding him close as they poured everything they couldn’t say into their kiss.

“Yuzuru,” Yumi’s voice cut them both off with a little smile. They pulled apart but neither of them let go of the other, “we need to eat soon otherwise we won’t have time before the flight.”

Yuzuru nodded, and took the food from her. She handed some to Javier as well, and the three ate in silence. Javier kept his hand on Yuzuru’s waist as much as he could. When they called them to the gate, Yumi gave them both a look before she stood up, taking hers and Yuzuru’s bags to give them a little space.

“I love you,” Yuzuru said softly, stroking a hand through the hair on the back of Javier’s head, “and I will miss you every day we’re apart.”

“I love you too,” Javier said, kissing his cheek. “I love you so much. I believe in you. You can do it. You can win Nationals; I know you can.”

Yuzuru smiled and pulled him down by the front of his shirt into a passionate kiss. Javier’s hands held Yuzuru close and Yuzuru kissed him like there was no tomorrow. They lost track of time; in that moment there was only the two of them, Javier’s hands on Yuzuru’s waist, Yuzuru’s hands in Javier’s hair, and their tongues caressing in a soft dance filled with passion and unspoken emotions. After what felt like an eternity to them, they finally pulled apart. Yuzuru’s dark eyes were full of emotions and, with a final squeeze to Javier’s hands, he turned and followed his mother out of the airport terminal.

Javier could hardly breathe as he waited, watching for the plane to take off. The Japanese plane took off, carrying the love of his life to the other side of the world, and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

“I love you Yuzuru. I’m so glad that I spilt that coffee on you the first time we met.”

From his seat on the plane, Yuzuru sighed.

“I love you Javi.”


End file.
